What have you done?
by BlueWolf Leader
Summary: AU version of Hollywood Arts where life is amazing, until a little geek decides to screw it up for everyone. Jade's the victim, and a little change in physiology leaves her broken and confused. Will she be able to deal with whatever's next? OOC & AU.
1. What have you done!

**So, this is a story I like to call, What have you done? Just a heads up, this story is blatantly AU, so the characters will be OOC. I will try to keep them in character as much as possible, but seeing as there will be some big changes, they might act differently. If you've never read my stuff, you should know this. I write faster when you guys review. This will be my third story for the pairing Cade. You don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Alright, you guys are probably wondering what it's all about, feel free to read on, if you haven't been scared away by me now. So, hang on, we're in for a bumpy ride, and you guys don't have seat belts. Muwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I am not a 40-some-odd-year-old man named Dan Schneider. *sigh* Oh well, guess I'll just go curl up in a ball and write some more. Swag it out by Zendaya is also not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hollywood Arts High School- Jade's POV-After school<em>

"Cat, can you flip the lights back on? I think we've had enough practice for today." Vega ran a shaking hand through her messed up tresses. We had been going through the motions of Sikowitz's newest play, Yellow Lady, for the past two weeks. Vega was directing it this time, so I got the lead, thank God. If Sikowitz had given her the main part, he would have been a dead man!

"Kk, Toreh!" Cat giggled at her rhyme while I simply rolled my eyes. She bounced over to the light switch, moving the lever back into the "on" position, spinning around as she did so. Skipping back to the stage, she was humming "Swag it Out" by some Disney spin off artist and dancing while she did so. She stopped in front of us, head bobbing to her imaginary beat.

"Hey, Cat, you done yet?" Andre was leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was still in his costume, a tuxedo with a red bow tie and long coattails, giving him a proper and fancy look. His hair was swept back into a ponytail and neatly tucked into his top hat.

"Huh? Done with what?" Cat gave him that confused puppy look, playing her part of the dunce. Vega laughed and patted the little redhead on the shoulder. I sneered at her, making her take a step out of my arms' reach.

"So, the play's in a month, and we've gotten most of the practice done, and out stage hands know what to do. We'll pick this up again tomorrow, okay?" Vega clapped her hands together, showing that we were dismissed for the day. I spun on my heels, snatching my "Gears of War" satchel from its spot on the floor and slung it across my shoulders. Cat raced to get her backpack quickly so she could follow me out of the doors. She caught up to me as I shoved the doors open roughly. A blur of mossy hair appeared next to me, and I couldn't suppress the groan.

"Hey, Jade." Sinjin mumbled, eyes glued to the floor. He had a cup of coffee in his trembling hands. Now, he had my full attention.

"What?" I snapped at the mop-haired geek. He flinched, his shoulders slumping as he shrank away from my biting tone. He offered up the coffee, his eyes just barely peeking out from behind the brown ringlets of hair.

"I got you a cup of coffee. Black, just the way you like it." His voice was quiet as he waited for me to yell at him about his freaky little stalker ways. I decided to play nice, just this once to see what his pathetic reaction would be. I gingerly took the caffeinated drink, the aroma wafting up to my nose. Inhaling a deep breath, the smell flooded my system, calming my frayed nerves.

"Thanks, Sinjin, that's really sweet of you." My kind tone made his head snap up, and his jaw drop. His eyes locked onto mine as he stood there completely glabbergasted. My smile turned into a glare and a snarl. "Now, scram!"

"Yes, Jade!" He scampered off in the opposite direction, his backpack slapping against his back. I sniffed the coffee before taking a long swig. The black liquid slithered down my throat, burning its path into the slick skin. It had a semi-sweet taste, but it wasn't enough to keep me from chugging the rest of it.

"Jade, that wasn't very nice. You know he likes you." Cat's condescending voice broke me from my coffee-induced stupor. My gaze now focused on my petite redheaded best friend, I took another drink from my gift, the sweet taste making my tongue tingle with delight.

"I know, but he's weird, and I don't like him. End of conversation, drop the subject, Cat. Plus, I still have Beck as my boyfriend. Sinjin doesn't stand a chance." I shrugged, not really caring for her opinion on the matter. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I yanked it out to see who was bugging me. What a surprise, it was my boyfriend. _Sorry, can't come over for dinner tonight, babe. I've gotta finish a project for Mr. Jeraldine. See you tomorrow, babe! I 3 you!_ I rolled my eyes at his sappy message before shooting one back at him. _Okay, see you. 3 you two._ I hated text talk. The degradation of the dialogue and grammar of today's youth. Anyways, I finished the hot drink and casually tossed it in the garbage can as we exited the school's doors. "Are you going to come over to work on Mr. Harisson's paper or what?"

"Jadey, you know I hate writing!" Cat whined unhappily. I walked over to my black Charger and opened the driver side door. She stood on her tip toes, looking back at me with her big brown eyes. "What's it on again?"

"Cat, it's on Shakespeare!" I slapped my hands on the roof of my car. She held her head in her hands, a distressed expression on her face. I sighed, shook my head and slid into my car, Cat following soon afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 PM- Jade's House<em>

"Jade, get your butt down here! It's time for dinner!" my little brother yelled from downstairs. He refrained from cussing, knowing that Cat was still here and how much she hated profanity. Throughout the few hours spent brainstorming, writing and typing, my stomach had started churning, much to my displeasure. By now, I was feeling nauseous and I had a major migraine. I really wasn't hungry, even though I hadn't eaten anything since the meatloaf from the Grubtruck for lunch. I swear, Festus was keeping that stuff in a broken refrigerator, because mine had green stuff on it. I was lying on my back, hands on top of my queasy stomach and legs propped up to ease the dull throbbing in my brain. Cat was over at my desk, typing the rest of our joint essay into MLA format.

"Jade, are we going to go eat?" She turned halfway around, arm slung across the back of the swivel chair. I groaned, moving to lay on my side, seeking to alleviate the pulsing in my gut. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Cat, I feel like Sweet Sally Peaches! No, I feel terrible. I don't think I could eat anything right now. You might want to head home, I'm not going to be pleasant company." My voice was muffled by my black comforter. Cat came over and sat next to me, running her hands soothingly through my black hair.

"Okay, Jadey. I hope you feel better tomorrow. Bye, Jadey!" She kissed my sweaty temple and packed up her stuff. Taking one last look at me, she closed my bedroom door and descended the steps. I heard her explain to my family that I wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be joining them. The front door opened and shut, and Cat was gone. No longer having a distraction, my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p><em>6:30 AM-The next day<em>

"Drop dead, a bullet to my head. Your words are like a gun in hand." My alarm clock blared loudly in my ear. Still in a sleepy daze, I slammed my hand onto the "off" button after many misses. I groaned heavily, sitting up and slinging my legs over the side of my bed. My feet touched the carpet, and slowly stood up. My clothes must have been twisted around me due to my sleeping in them, because they were really tight. I stumbled over to my bathroom, barely catching myself on the door frame as I tripped over my boots. I rubbed my hands in my tired eyes and moved to the sink. Putting both of my hands on the edge, I looked into the mirror. Staring back at me was a black-haired, muscle-toned, blue-eyed guy, mirroring my posture.

"Ah!" I let out a shriek, but my voice was lower and the reflection mimicked my surprise and shock. My hands ran over my face, feeling the square jaw, rounded nose and sharp features. My shoulders were broader, and my hips were smaller. I ripped my shirt over my head, noticing now that my hair was a great deal shorter. My bra snapped in two, and the lacy material fluttered to the floor. Gone was my prominent chest, replaced by strong pectoral muscles and a sculpted six pack. Looking down at my really tight pants, I became very sheepish. Unhitching the button to my jeans, and unzipping the catch, I slipped them down my really hairy legs. I saw the bulge in my underwear, and the fine black hair was sticking out of the bands around my legs. I shuddered, my thumbs hooking into the waistband as I drug them down as well. The sight that awaited me, disgusted me. I was sick to my stomach, and I kneeled next to my toilet, dry heaving due to the lack of food. "This can't be happening. It has to be a dream, oh God, please let it be some terrible nightmare. I'll wake up soon, and everything will be alright."

"Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart." My ringtone for Beck rang out in my room. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around myself, not wanting to see _it._ I stumbled back out into my bedroom, pawing through my stuff for my phone. Finding it, I saw the text message. _Hey, babe, you want to meet for coffee?_ My hands were trembling as I texted out my reply. _I'm having an emergency, I need you to come over here. I can't go to school. _

A few minutes later, Beck's response came in. _Everything okay, babe? I'll be right over. Do I need to climb in through the window again?_ I smiled; even in my dour predicament he still knew how to cheer me up. A simple yes was all he got. It would only take him a few minutes to drive over here, seeing as he speeds. Yes, I know, the angel Beck does something bad! Everybody run. Shit, why the hell am I so calm about this? I'm not a girl! I'm a fucking dude! What am I going to do? For now, I decided I would go and hide behind my bathroom door.

"What am I going to say? What am I going to do? How is he going to react? Damn, I'm screwed over big time." I mumbled to myself, my voice now having a deeper tone than my already deep feminine voice. I ran my hands through my now short hair, feeling the length quickly thread through my fingers. I also touched my jaw, the stubble scratching against my fingertips. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening to me."

"Hey, babe, you in here?" Beck's voice floated into my room. Damn he was fast. I coughed lightly, trying to build the nerves to speak.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." I was hoping he didn't notice the change in my voice. Of course, I wouldn't be that lucky. I saw his fingers grasp the doorjamb as he peeked his head around it.

"Jade, you sick or something? Your voice is really low." His brown eyes searched through the dimly lit room, yet I could see him perfectly. His hair was brushed to the side, parted down the middle like always, and his mouth was open.

"You're in for a big surprise, then." He smiled, thinking I was talking about having sex this early in the morning. He took another step in the room, and flicked the light on. I blinked my eyes now that the harsh light was on. I shrunk back, not wanting him to see me just yet.

"What the hell? Who are you? Asshole, where's my girlfriend?" He pounced on me, even though he seemed to weigh as much as a feather. I caught him, trying not to dislodge my towel around my hips. He was flailing around, trying to land a punch on my jaw. Now that I paid attention, I was a full head taller than him, and I was brawnier than him.

"Beckett! Stop it! I'm Jade! Stop trying to hit me, or I'll cut you in half!" He paused in his raving punches as I held onto his arms. He turned around to look me in the eyes.

"Jade, is that really you?" His eyes searched mine, and realization swept across them as he saw the familiar piercing blue gaze bore into his own. "What the hell happened? Why are you a guy?"

"I don't know, and I sure as hell don't know why I'm a guy. You've got to help me out. I can't go to school, not like this. Somebody will become suspicious, and they'll wonder where I've gone. Until I can get this fixed, I can't be Jade. I have to go by something else, and I can't date you. Not while I'm like this, it wouldn't seem right. I don't want you to ruin your image. I'm sorry, Beck, I'm so sorry." My testosterone filled brain was still thrumming from the earlier action. My skin was slick with sweat, and I let go of Beck. I couldn't be touching him, not like I was going to be dating him anymore. I couldn't, it would be wrong, and, homosexual. I couldn't do that to him.

"Jade, I still love you, even while you look like this. What we are going to do, I have no idea. I'm sure as hell hoping that this is a nightmare, and we'll both wake up in bed, shaking and tired. I'll figure something out for a cover story so you can still go to school. A new name, that'll never do. Since we're not dating, you're going to be my new best friend. I think you'll be your long lost cousin who lived over in New Jersey. Your name will be, Jaden. I'll cover the rest of the story. And, you're lucky I carry extra clothes in my truck. Unfortunately, they may be a tiny bit tight, seeing as you're a whole helluva lot bigger than I am. Lemme go get them. Be right back, ba-dude." He frowned, catching his mistake. His shoulders were slumped as he trudged out of the room, and hopped out of my window. I slid down to the floor, my head in my hands. How could he have taken that so easily?

"What just happened?" I raked my hands through my black hair, taking a deep breath, and exhaling heavily.

"Alright, I'm back. Here, put these on." He tossed the pile of clothes in my direction. They landed lightly in my lap, and I pulled them out to examine them. A flannel shirt, white tank top, low-cut jeans, and some boxers, what a wonderful array of clothes. I stood up, looking back at him. "Hey, I'm a guy too, you know. You're going to have to get used to having dudes see you change. Go on. I promise I won't snicker."

"At what?" I dropped the towel, showing him my backside. He whistled lightly, a chuckle rumbling out of his throat. "Ass, stop it."

"Alright, alright. I'm just trying to ease the tension. I knew you were hot, but damn, you make me look bad." I yanked his boxers up, and shrugged the shirt over the tank top, and pulled the jeans up to rest on my hips. He was right, in the end, it was tight. Of course, the new me was bulkier than scrawny little Beck. Next, he handed me a pair of socks and an old pair of Doc Martins. I slipped them on, and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, he was right again. If I was someone else, and I saw me, I'd make me mine. Confusing? Yeah, it is to me too. "Well, here we go, out into the fray. Today, we'll skip, and figure out what we're going to do about, _this_."

"This is going to suck." I grumbled, my shoulders slumped unhappily.

"You're telling me. I've gotta find a new girl." That comment earned him a hard punch to the shoulder, and he was left reeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I bet you guys are wondering why Beck accepted it so easily. That's how I see him. He just goes with the flow, accepting things as they are. I swear, it will get better as we go along. I definitely wrote this all tonight. I hope you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Later, gators.<strong>


	2. It's starting to sink in

**So, seeing as you guys liked the first chapter of this story, I'll continue with it. I had nothing better to do today, so, I might as well update. Not like I should clean up the house or anything, yeah…Sorry for boring you, of course you're probably not reading this anyhow. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this because it always reminds me that I will never own VicTORious or iCarly. I'd have to be extremely rich, or a really good poker player. Both of which I cannot be at this time. *Sigh* Disappointment.**

* * *

><p><em>Beck's Trailer-Jade's POV<em>

"What the hell am I going to do all day? Sit and watch television?" I was slumped on Beck's bed, propped up against the wall with my legs strewn across the lumpy mattress. My new legs had my feet hanging off the edge of the bed, which was a different experience seeing as it made my ankles hurt. I reached for the remote, not really having to move much due to how long my arm was. Damn, this was weird, and it was going to take a lot of getting used to if I was stuck this way. Beck had to go to school, and my only option, to keep my parents from getting suspicious, was to hang out in Beck's RV. I was terribly bored, so I switched the TV on to see what was playing. Beck had it turned to some show called iCarly, which brought me back to the time that I broke down his door because I thought he had some girls in here. Apparently he had been watching this exact show and I just looked really stupid and jealous. I had taken him for granted, and boy am I an idiot. Here he was, the whole time, tolerating my meanness to him and others, my gankyness, my grunchness, and my jealousy. Gah, I was such an idiot.

"Sam! Let go of my phone!" I snickered when Sam's reply was a simple "okay" as she let the newly ballooned phone drift up to the ceiling. Freddie wasn't all that smart, contrary to his behavior. Sam had him wrapped around her finger. Of course, Sam seemed like she could use a little tweaking on the torture and evil factors. I could teach her a thing or two.

"Monday, I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong." Cat's ringtone startled me as my cell went off in my pocket. I deftly pulled it out, flipping it open with difficulty. Bigger fingers were not helping me in this situation. _Hey, Beck said you weren't feeling well. Are you still sick?_

"Yeah, just a stomach virus, I'll probably be over it in a few days or something." I hit "send" and left the phone sitting on my stomach. My eyes glazed over as I reflected to the earlier events. After I had gotten clothes from Beck, I had snatched my car keys, grabbed some cash, and headed over here. I had to park on the street adjacent to this one so Beck's parents wouldn't get suspicious. You know, now that I had time to think over it, they were only suspicious because of how much of a bitch I was. If I wasn't such a bitchy gank, maybe I could be trusted more. Maybe people wouldn't shrink away so much. I guess now's my chance to start over, get something different. Am I still as talented as I was earlier? Can I still sing, act, dance? My self-torment was interrupted by Cat's reply. _Want me to come over? I can make you some chicken noodle soup with red dye! Just the way you like it!_

"No, no, I'm fine, Cat. Just finish up the essay. I'm sure I'll be over it in a few days." I hated not being able to see her. I couldn't let her find out about this. I would die of embarrassment! Jade West, now Jaden West from New Jersey. Gone was the gank that tormented the students of Hollywood Arts High, in was the new kid that was related to her. I slammed my head against Beck's RV wall, hoping I would wake up from this traumatizing nightmare. I have a lot to live up to, and I don't know what I'm going to do. _Okay, Jadey. I hope you get to feeling better. I 3 you!_

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." I hated saying "love". It just never seemed like it would fit for me. It never felt right on my lips, and I never even said it to Beck. Damn, I'm an idiot. I laid down on his bed, his faint scent drifting up. I rolled over on my side, wanting to sleep my life away, and never wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Later, after school-Beck's POV<em>

"So, Beck, where's your girl?" Andre walked up next to me. I shrugged nonchalantly, good thing I was an actor because I was really having a tough time. Breaking up with her, my girlfriend of three years, was ripping my heart apart. You know, I planned on marrying her, after I or she became successful. I know she was a bitch to everybody, even me, but there were moments with her that would really make my heart throb. It just hurt knowing that she might never turn back to normal. She may be stuck like this, and I'll forever be stuck in the friend zone, again.

"Oh, well, she got a stomach virus or something. She had to stay home, even though she wanted to come and make Tori sick, or puke on her outfit." I gave him one of my charming smiles, trying to see if I could fool him. It wasn't working, seeing as he gave me one of his eyebrow quirks.

"Jade doesn't get sick. She hates being sick. What really happened?" He pulled me to a halt, his hand on my shoulder. It didn't help that he was stronger than me. Damn, even Jade was stronger than me, well, Jaden was. Well, he got me there, so I guess I could start my white lie now, see how it goes over.

"Okay, okay, her parents sent her over to live with her cousins in New Jersey. In return, they got her cousin, Jaden. Yeah, yeah, almost exact same name, just with an "n" at the end of it. Her family's really weird about that kind of stuff. Her little brother's got a weird name too. Something like Alexn or something weird." I was trying not to appear nervous, which wouldn't help my case in the slightest.

"But, our play's in like a month! Why did her parents do that? Who are we going to get to replace her? How long will she be gone?" Gah, so many questions, Andre! I held up my hands in peace, trying to keep him from beating his fists into me in anger.

"Woah, don't ask me, man. Her parents are crazy people. Maybe you guys could get Tori to do it. She wanted it, didn't she? And, Jade'll probably be gone for a while. Something about a "boot camp" of sorts. Apparently she's a bad person or something." I rubbed the back of my neck, one hand up in an "I dunno" pose. Andre sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when's Jaden going to fill in for Jade?" Shit, didn't see that coming.

"Something's up with his paperwork, and the school's arguing about transferring students from another talented school could possibly mess up the demographics. I'm sure he'll make it. He's got a lot of talent like Jade. He just doesn't like showing it. Really shy guy, I hear." I was running out of conversation material, and Jade not being here to back me up was really making a difference. Andre still looked skeptical, but he let it go.

"Aight, man. I see how it is. I'll just send her a text, hoping that we'll see her back here soon. Sorry that she's missing out on the play. You gonna be alright without your girl here?" Andre looked up at me. I hated lying to him, seeing as he was my best friend. I'm supposed to be able to tell him everything. I don't think Jade would appreciate me letting one other person know about her strange predicament, so I have to keep him in the dark, at least until she feels ready to come out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, man. She said she'll send me texts and everything." I lightly brushed off his hand, noticing the flash of hurt in his eyes. I turned away from him, wanting to get as much distance from him as possible. The fact was, I sure as hell was not going to be alright. I just lost my girlfriend, even though she's going to be here with me the whole time. I felt the last pieces of my heart shatter, and my shoulders caved in as I hopped in my truck.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we got to see a little bit inside Jade's wonderfully tolerant boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. Poor Beck, I really hate putting him through all of this, but, the story must go on! He may or may not get over it. Depends on how it progresses. Next chapter, drama, or not? Depends, how many reviews am I going to get? Bye-cycle!<strong>


	3. First Blwait, what?

**Chapter 3, I believe? Nice to meet you. I do think that you should be given to the readers for their enjoyment/entertainment, whatever they prefer to call it. What's that? You would like this too? Alright then, we shall do this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own the song "Without You" by D. Guetta featuring Usher.**

* * *

><p><em>Next Day- Jade's POV- Hollywood Arts<em>

"Mr. West, I would like to welcome you to the Hollywood Arts Performance School. Seeing as you are an exchange student from another performing arts school, it is required that you exhibit your talent to the school board. Due to your relation with our own student Jade West, expectations for you will be set high. You have until next Friday to come up with whatever you plan to showcase for us, good luck. Now, Mr. Oliver will guide you to your first class, which I believe is Art History. Goodbye, Mr. West." My "new" principal, Helen smiled sweetly at me before waddling off to god knows where. I looked at Beck, who was casually holding onto one of his backpack straps.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" he quirked one of his thin black eyebrows. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it gently, then shoving it into one of his jean pockets. He had a grin on his face, but his eyes looked troubled.

"How did you manage to fabricate my fake past that quickly?" I shifted my own backpack to rest on my right side, looking at my schedule. I had the exact same one as the old me had; Art History with Mrs. Barret, Writing with Ms. Tentes, Directing with Mr. Alistor, then Improv class with Sikowitz. Damn, I've got Cat and Robbie first block, Tori and Andre in Writing, Beck and Tori in Directing, and everybody in Improv. Let's see how my "first day of school" goes.

"Let's just say, I know some guys who owed me a favor. Now, remember, you're from New Jersey, living with your dad, Simon West. Only reason why you're here, you got in trouble over there and needed a change in scenery. Your cousin, Jade, decided to be nice for once, and help you out of the sticky situation. Your talent, well, you'll have to figure that out on your own." He shrugged then brought a hand up to stroke his chin. "Can you still sing? I know you can act, that wouldn't change, however, your voice changing, that can be problematic."

"Well, what should I sing?" I scratched the back of my neck. Apparently, that's something guys do when they're nervous. I was still getting the hang of being a dude, even with Beck, being the ever patient teacher, helping me learn the styling of dude-dom. I had to get over the nasty fact of having to pee standing up, and not shaving my armpits and legs. I did, however, cut myself shaving this morning, the contours of my jaw made it hard to easily glide the razor over my stubble-covered skin. I've cut myself before, but this time it looked like a bloody murder scene! My fingers skimmed over my now smooth chin. Now that I thought about it, even if a guy looks rough and tough, his skin can be so sleek.

"What about "Without You" by David Guetta and Usher?" His dark brown eyes were boring into mine. I knew that this whole thing was hard on him, harder on me, but there was little chance of me ever changing back. I had yet to figure out what turned me into this, or possibly whom.

"I'll think about it. Come on, we've got to get to first block." I started out towards Art History with Mrs. Barret when Beck grabbed me by the shoulder. It wasn't like he used to when I stormed off in a fit of rage. His grip was feeble, temperate, like he was afraid of something.

"Jade, we'll get through this okay, right?" He looked lost, like he didn't know what to do next. The ever calm, suave, and confident Beck had lost his footing, all over a tragic break up. It hurt, knowing that our stable, yet rusty, relationship of three years was over. I never thought that I would be without him. I shrugged off his hand, and tried to ignore the pained expression he gave me.

"I honestly don't know. Oh, and Beck, it's Jaden." I turned away from him, and walked to my class alone, leaving behind the broken-hearted teenager.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV-Art History<em>

"Mr. Shapiro, can you tell me the meaning of this Dali painting?" Mrs. Barret looked at the curly-mop-topped ventriloquist sitting on my right. His mean puppet, Rex, was sitting on the desk in front of him, his head turned to gawk at me. I had my hands on the top of the desk, my thumbs fidgeting with each other. I hadn't seen Jade for a couple of days; Beck said she still wasn't feeling too good. A sick Jadey was an unpleasant Jadey. I did miss her though, and I had a sense of dread pressing down on my heart. I pushed it away, trying to pay attention to class.

"Well, the melting objects represent the fluidity of time and mass, in _The Persistence of Memory_." Robbie stated in a matter-of-fact voice, pushing his glasses back up. Mrs. Barret sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"No, Mr. Shapiro, it represents-" Her lecture was interrupted by the door opening. Everybody turned to gape at the intruder, only to find a tall, obsidian-haired, cerulean-eyed Caucasian male who still had a hand on the door knob.

"Uh, hi, is this Art History with a Mrs….Barret?" His deep voice broke the impending awkward silence. Our teacher strode over to shake the young man's hand, a wide smile across her face.

"I am Mrs. Barret, nice pronunciation. You must be the new student Helen was apprising us of yesterday." She wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him fully into the classroom. "Class, I would like you to meet the new exchange student. This is…"

"Jaden West." He finished for her, giving a shy smile. I noticed that he had a white-knuckled grip on his backpack. He also had his other hand in his back pocket, giving him an open body language to read.

"Wait, another West? Didn't we have enough problems with Jade?" Robbie clapped a too-slow hand over Rex's mouth. I glared at him, really wanting to punch that stupid puppet. Wow, that was a Jade-like moment, maybe I'm a little jaded. Hehehe, I made a pun.

"Mr. Powers, if you insist on degrading the other students, I will improvise with punishment." Mrs. Barret's eyes darted over in the direction of her duct tape. Rex made a muffled groan before settling back limply into Robbie's grip. "I'm afraid Miss West was sent to New Jersey to help her cousin here, out of a mess. That was awfully thoughtful and generous of her, now wasn't it class? Please give Mr. West a warm Hollywood Arts welcome!"

"Hi, Jaden!" I yelled excitedly, waving my hand frantically. I got his attention, thankfully, as his blue eyes fixated on me. My fellow classmates clapped half-heartedly, with Rex grumbling unhappily to Robbie about another "hot guy" encroaching on his territory. Jaden made his way over to sit in Jade's empty seat. He slumped the backpack off, and slipped into the plastic seat. I wiggled my fingers at him flirtatiously, garnering his attention again.

"Hi, what's your name?" He held out a big hand, reaching over a large bicep. I eagerly took his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Caterina Valentine, I'm your cousin's best friend." I gave him my characteristic smile. He grinned back, taking his hand and rooting through his backpack for something. He pulled out a black pen, kind of like the ones Jade owned. Come to think of it, he did have a lot of similarities with her. He had the same ice blue eyes, yet they weren't casting a frigid glare in my direction. They were warm, and soothing, nothing like Jade's were, well, when she was glaring at someone else. His hair was the same color as Jade's, but it was short, and spiky. His jaw was too rough and square, so I guess that's what set them apart. That, and him being a guy.

"Ah, I believe I've heard of you. The crazy red head with the improbably stories about her brother. Jade had spoken volumes about you. I hope you don't mind my sitting here. She just wants me to watch out for you." He leaned his chin in a propped up palm.

"She talks about me?" For some reason, that made my heart jump in my chest. I brushed some escapee red locks back behind my ear, looking up at him through my eyelashes. There was something about him that made him different from the rest of guys.

"Yeah, you and that guy she's dating. Leck or something?" He asked nonchalantly. He blinked, waiting for me to reply.

"Beck, yeah, her boyfriend. Now that she's not here though, he might be mobbed by girls or something." Poor Beck, so that's why he had been so sad lately. He no longer got to see Jade.

"Hey, I'm here. I've been told to keep the girls back. Jade seems to be very protective of that guy. I wonder why?" He had a curious tone, but his eyes told another story.

"Well, he's really handsome, and his hair is his best feature." I didn't want to sound like one of the fan girls. I didn't want to scare off this one, and Jade wasn't here to push him away either. She was always keeping any guys from coming near me. She was really possessive and I wish she would let me talk to one of them. She couldn't stop me from chasing after guys now, although, I wouldn't have given her up for one of them anyways. We lived by the "sisters before misters" code, well, I did. She would forget about me when Beck was around.

"Oh really? Sounds like a guy she'd abduct." He chuckled, looking to the teacher, who had resumed her lecture on the Dali painting.

"How come she never told me she had a cousin? You seem like a pretty cool guy." I skimmed my fingers down his forearm. I could feel the muscles tense underneath, and he slowly pulled away from my touch. I frowned, and caught myself. I quickly redeemed my coy grin, hoping that he didn't miss it.

"Eh, we used to be really close, but that was before her family moved here. She kind of lost track of time, didn't pay too much attention to me. I guess I didn't mean anything to her anymore. Not like we rolled around in the dirt, and played with our Power Ranger figures. Believe it or not, she liked the Pink one the best." He raised an eyebrow, glancing back at me. He relaxed into the chair, sinking and putting his legs on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Really? She never told me that! That's so cute!" I giggled, giving him a light shove. He smiled at me again.

"I'm pretty sure that we've missed half of this lecture. Good thing I know all about Dali…" He grumbled, not seeming too upset over it. I laughed lightly, turning to pay full attention to the teacher. I did, however, keep glancing back over to the mysterious individual next to me. I felt like he already knew me, yet I knew nothing about him. Weird, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, this was chapter 3. First block for Jade doesn't seem all that bad, don't you think? Next chapter's going to be second block, with Tori and Andre. I wonder how these two will react to the news of Jade leaving, and Jaden entering. Also, what did you guys think of suspicious and smart Cat? Yeah, I know, way OOC for her. This is an AU version. Bear with me, while I figure out the rest of this. Don't forget to review, and I'll see if I can update Angels and Demons soon too.<strong> **Later!**


	4. You seem awfully familiar

**Sorry for my inactivity, I'll make it up to you guys. Here's the next chapter, introducing Tori and Andre. What will these two think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. **

* * *

><p><em>You seem awfully familiar-Jade's POV<em>

The bell rang for the end of first block, and the first quarter of my day. You could say it was okay, seeing as Robbie and the puppet kept to themselves. Cat was acting a little strange, but I chalked that up for her just being her. I picked up my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and moved to the door. The rest of the class followed suit, Cat was hot on my heels as we vacated the room. I did notice that I was taller than everybody. I could get used to this, and use it to my advantage. I was the first out of the door, and the first to get run into by a small half-Latina girl. It didn't affect me, but she collapsed to the floor, spilling her books around herself.

"Oops, my bad." I had the urge to leave her there, but my "inner-Beck" told me to help her out. I held out a hand, waiting for her to take it. She stared up at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, my brain pictured one of the black goldfish I used to own. She pushed some strands of her hair behind her ears before scrambling to take my offered hand. "Sorry about that. I'm new to the school, and apparently, I make a wonderful wall."

"No, no, I am so sorry. I did not see you there, which is surprising seeing as you are huge." Her voice got quieter as she mumbled. She moved to pick up her discarded books, but I beat her to it. I scooped up the materials and easily handed them back to her. She looked up at me sheepishly, clutching the books to her chest. "Thanks..You look really familiar. Do I know you?"

"Uh, you may know my cousin, Jade West." I watched her peaceful expression turn to one of fear. I smiled to myself, noticing how she was looking for similarities. The sense of control I had over my adversary made my heart pump faster.

"You're related to Jade? You must be a distant cousin, because you're nothing like her behavior-wise. I'm Tori Vega, you must have heard about me, seeing as she hated my guts." Okay, that comment made me feel guilty. I never really wanted to hate her, just keep her paws off of my boyfriend. Only way that that could be done was if I chased her off with a sharp tongue and poisonous thoughts. I rubbed the back of my neck, shrugging my shoulders. I felt a small hand grasp the back of my shirt. Tori saw the person before I did. "Oh, hi, Cat. Have you met Jade's cousin yet? I had the opportunity to run into him here."

"Yeah, his name's Jaden! He's really nice!" Cat came up and wrapped an arm around my waist. Damn, she's really friendly to strangers, mainly a big, tall guy like me. Should I be worried? Nah, it's probably because she's just innocent and sweet. Her fingers drummed on my waist and she nuzzled her head against my arm.

"Apparently my cousin wasn't the nicest gal around, huh?" I already knew the answer; I just wanted to see if they would admit it in front of an unknown entity. Tori's expression said it all; her face crumpled, eyebrows scrunching together. She regained control, but not before explaining to me how much my actions truly hurt her. My heart sank, knowing just how much I had tormented her. How am I supposed to make up for that?

"She was okay, she and I just had a few disagreements is all." She bit her lip, showing that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Cat nodded meekly into my arm, even with me "gone", she still wasn't willing to say anything bad.

"Well, if it's any consolation, she was pretty jealous of you." I bit the inside of my cheek. That hurt to say out loud, seeing as it was the truth. Tori's face lit up, a big smile broke across her face.

"Really? Why?" I rolled my eyes (inwardly, mind you) at her bubbly tone. I was reaching my Tori-Tolerance limit, even though I had my next class with her.

"Uh, she probably wouldn't want me telling you. I am under threat of death already. Don't tell her I told you that." I whispered in the crowded bustling hallways. I winked at both of them, earning eager nods and blushes from both of the girls. "Do you know where Writing class is with Ms. Tentes? That's my next class, and I'll probably get lost."

"I can take you there!" Cat bounced excitedly next to me. She had a tight grip on my wrist which was surprisingly strong and at the moment, painful.

"Well, that's my next class, so I can take you. Cat, your class is in the opposite direction. In fact, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Cat frowned and reluctantly let go of my hand.

"Bye, Jaden, see you at lunch…" She waved unenthusiastically and trudged to her next class. That just left me and Tori still standing in the quickly emptying, colorful hallway.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked her. I decided to be chivalrous and held out my arm for her to take. She smiled again, looping her arm through my own. I swore that she was blushing again, now that I think about it.

* * *

><p><em>Andre's POV-Writing Class with Ms. Tentes<em>

Here I was, sitting with my legs propped up on the empty desk in front of me, waiting for Tori to get her skinny half-Latina butt in here. I was nonchalantly flipping through our notes from yesterday, trying to get ready for the quiz our teacher was going to throw at us. The door opens periodically, the rest of my classmates walking in pairs or by themselves. Tori was taking a while, which is weird because she's never one to risk being late. I pull out my pearphone, ready to shoot her a text when she finally struts in draped over another guy's arm. Needless to say, my blood was boiling at the sight of them. She was laughing and smiling, lightly hitting him in the arm. She was flirting with this new guy!

"Yo, Tori, who's your new boy toy?" I tried not to growl at the two. Tori immediately looked guilty, crestfallen, ashamed. She should be! She said she would wait a while after Ryder. This was too soon, it had only been three months!

"Hey, Andre, how are you today?" She sheepishly replied, pulling her arm out of his and looking down at her Converses. She moved over to sit next to me, her new friend following her confidently. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Don't brush off my question, girl. I wanna know who he is and why you're already hitting on him." The new guy rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed almost robotic, practiced, like he wasn't used to the action. I filed that away under my "suspicious members of my species" to look at later. He looked familiar, piercing blue eyes, black hair, strong jaw line. "You know, you look like a masculine version of our friend, Jade. You related to her or something?"

"I am, in fact, her cousin. Good guess, you're a pretty sharp guy, huh? I've gotten the whole "Jade-look-a-like" spiel already. The name's Jaden West." He held out an open hand, he had a toothy grin showing sharp white teeth. He seemed friendly enough, and I returned the gesture. He had a strong grip, and a big hand. Dude's hand was at least an inch wider than mine! Of course, dude was almost a foot taller than me.

"Jaden? That's really close to Jade's name. You sure you're not Jade?" I gave him an inquisitive look, letting go of his pale hand. Disbelief and shock flashed through his azure eyes, resembling his female counterpart's typical reaction whenever Tori would be picked instead of herself. I'm going to ask Beck about this new guy, see if her knows any more information on this guy. For now, I'll just roll with the punches and play along with this strange charade. "Ha, I'm just playin' you man. As Tori said before, I'm Andre Harris, regional music extraordinaire. Welcome to Hollywood Arts. So does Jade talk shit about us a lot?"

"Andre, watch the language!" Tori slapped my shoulder. I shrugged her off easily, wanting to pay more attention to the new guy's reaction. It seemed like he was thinking about what to say. Tori didn't look too offended, and she turned to look at Jaden.

"Well, she didn't talk all that much about you, Andre, just that you were an awesome composer and instrument player." I nodded, that answer was fine by me. Jaden rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Tori, yeah, not a whole lot of nice things were said. I already told you that she was jealous. She complained how you swooped in and stole all of her parts in the plays. She was pretty miffed about that."

"It's not my fault! Maybe if she wasn't so cruel, inhumane, rude, petulant and harsh, she'd be put in the plays too!" Tori slapped her hands on her desk. Jaden's shoulders slumped, and his face dropped. That outburst looked like it really hit home for this supposed "cousin". "I don't know why she doesn't like me! I've tried being nice to her, I got her play funded, and I even helped her get Beck back!"

"She really did appreciate those things you did. She just never knew how to say it. "Thank you" isn't really in her vocabulary, you know. I can't really see why she didn't like you, Tori. You seem okay to me. Maybe it was just misplaced anger or something." He shrugged, but his eyes stated his sincerity. He pointed at the desk in front of me, silently asking if he could sit there. I moved my feet to the floor and he gingerly sat in the plastic chair. Giving me a nod of thanks, he turned to the front where the teacher was standing with a stack of papers.

"Class, if I could get your attention please. I hope you studied last night on the different writing styles. I'm giving you guys a pop quiz!" Ms. Tentes smiled as the whole class groaned. Tori's hand flew up next to me, her bracelets collapsing farther down her wrist. Ms. Tentes' eyes looked over in her direction, an eyebrow quirked. "Yes, Ms. Vega, you have a question?"

"We have a new student today. He might not know the information needed to pass this quiz!" She was a little too overdramatic with that, but if it gets us out of a quiz, I've got no problem with that. Ms. Tentes' eyes fluttered around the room, looking for the new face. When they landed on the young man in front of me, they widened in surprise.

"Ah, so we do have someone new today. Would you please stand and introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Tentes asked Jaden. He stood up, putting one hand in a jeans pocket and the other hand on the back of his neck.

"Do I have to?" He asked, a disgruntled smirk on his face. This earned a giggle from the girls in class, even Tori. Just a few words and the whole female population was swooning over this guy. Dang, I need to get some of those skills. Ms. Tentes couldn't even resist his charisma either!

"Unfortunately, yes, Mr.?" She waited for him to finish it for her.

"West, Jaden West, ma'am. I think I should be okay on this. My school over in New Jersey gave me a lot of practice in writing styles." The whole class groaned at that. "What? I don't want to get a teacher like Ms. Tentes getting in trouble for a kid like me."

"A kid like you? What do you mean by that, Mr. West?" Ms. Tentes' attention was fading away from the quiz as she put the papers down on her desk. "Come up here and tell us all about yourself."

"Uh, really? I mean, I really don't want to interrupt your class today-" Ms. Tentes waved off his uncertainty, and brought him to the front of the class. She sat him on a stool for the whole class to gush over. Dude looked like a male model up there. What is it about this guy that made every girl want him? No fair man, no fair.

"No, no, it's not a problem. Come, tell us your story, Jaden. Are you related to a Jade West?" Jaden scratched his head, nodding shyly. "You can tell us about her, if you'd like."

"I don't think she'd like that very much. I can tell you about my friends at home, I guess." He shrugged and got a chorus of "aww" from the class. This is going to be a long hour and a half. When's lunch?

* * *

><p><strong>So, did anybody miss me? I hope not too much. I'll try to get back on schedule with this. Next chapter, what's lunch going to be like for our tragic gender switched Jade?<strong>


	5. Revelations

**Hey, everybody. I do believe it is time for an update. Here, we have our heroine/hero still stuck in Writing. Now, it's lunch time, and she has to see the whole gang, well, except for Robbie. I forgot about him. Oh well. He'll make an appearance soon, if you guys miss him so much. Don't forget to review after reading! Gimme something to work with, guys!**

* * *

><p>Revelations?-Jade's POV<p>

"Well, that was an enlightening story of your background, Mr. West. Please tell Jade that she will be missed for the time being. Don't mention that we'd rather have a strong young man like you in her place." Ms. Tentes' hands lingered a little too long on my shoulders. I don't think that this is a normal thing for male students to go through. Maybe this is what Beck feels like. Anyways, I eased out of her fingers and slunk back to my seat. I was getting doe eyes from all of the other girls in the class, and Tori was leering at me. Andre clapped me on the back, giving me a stinging handprint of assurance. I tried not to wince at the gesture. "So, where did we leave off? Oh, that's right, we had a pop quiz scheduled for today."

*Brrring*

"Yay! No quiz today!" Tori hopped up and grabbed her bag with books. She looked to me and nodded toward the door. "Come on, it's time for lunch!"

"Oh, goody." I tried to look excited. I really was not looking forward to having to deal with everyone. I had a feeling that there might be a commotion. Andre stood up behind me, gave me a shove in the right direction.

"Don't be sarcastic, man. You get to see all of Jade's hoodlums and misfits. Wait, did I just say that we belonged to her? What am I thinking?" His hand urged me toward the door. I snatched up my black backpack and tossed it onto my shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. You don't have to keep shoving me. I'll get there eventually. Um, where's there though?" I knew where we were going, I just wanted to keep playing the "dumb new guy" act. Good thing I'm an actress, otherwise I would never be able to pull this off. Tori latched onto my arm, keeping an easy hold on me. We walked out of the class room, linked together like this. I kind of felt like I was being paraded through the school, like a trophy guy or something. Tori pretended not to notice the icy glares thrown her way by all the envious girls. Andre looked miffed as he stiffly walked beside us. "So, what's on the menu for today? Meat loaf or something?"

"Oh, gaw, I sure hope not. We had that last week, and the week before. Festus keeps saying that age helps the maturity and flavor. I think he's just lazy." Tori waved off a freshman that was trying to get her attention. Wow, she really was full of it. We were approaching the Asphalt Café, and I could hear the familiar rumble of kids playing instruments and mixing conversations. "Come on, our table's right over here."

"Your table? You lay claim to it or something?" I raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the skinny girl. She giggled as she shrugged.

"More like Jade snatched it up and we kind of congregated in the same area." She replied. That was sort of the truth. It's been my table since the stage fight project. Yeah, I stole it under the pretense that I was an injured person, and hurt people hurt people. I remember that poor sophomore girl splashing me in the face when the boys poured ice down her shirt. Needless to say, my cover was blown, and I could tell by how frightened she was that I really was capable of ruining her life in high school. I was high on the social ladder, pretty close to the top. One word from my mouth, and she could have been shunned into oblivion. Of course, dating the hottest guy in school did help me stay in place. Tori's arrival pushed me farther down. The gang just followed me over, and kept me company from then on. I have no idea why they follow me everywhere. I guess Cat could be a partial influence, as well as Beck. Robbie just tags along trying to be popular with us. Little leech, that strange kid is. Beck forced me to be somewhat cordial with him, seeing as he had a puppet that voiced his opinions, no matter how raunchy they were, about everything. I have threatened the little weirdo, and now, being of the male species, I have the capability of beating him to a pulp.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Cat hopped up and ran over to give me a hug. Her head rested in my stomach, and she nuzzled into it. I rolled my eyes and held her back. She really needed to learn about personal boundaries. "Hi, Jaden! I missed you!"

"Hi, Cat. It's only been an hour and a half. Didn't you know that you would more than likely see me at lunch?" I chuckled at her expression, which was one of confusion. I rubbed her head lightly, knowing that she was looking for any kind of attention. "Where are you sitting?"

"Over here at our table. Come on, you can take Jade's spot. Oh wait, you probably don't want to sit next to Beck, seeing as he's a guy and all. I'm not saying he's not cute or anything, you probably don't want to sit next to a guy like him. I mean, he's nice and funny and cool, I didn't mean anything bad by it." I covered her mouth with my hand, accidentally covering her nose too. Whoops, I slipped my thumb underneath her nose and she took a deep breath, looking at me with her brown eyes.

"How about I just sit next to you to save you all the trouble of digging yourself out of that grave?" I gave her a smooth smile, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. She grabbed my hand and tore me away from Tori, leaving the half-Latina girl shocked. Andre chuckled and moved to get in line for the Grub Truck. Tori frowned, and followed his lead.

"Hey, J, I see you've met Cat." I heard Beck's voice join into the rush of voices across the café. He was sitting already, but I could see the tic in his jaw and the bounce in his leg. He did not look happy. Cat plopped down on the bench and dragged me down with her. She clung to my arm like it was a life preserver and she was drowning.

"Oh, you know each other? That's a cool nickname! Can I use it? J…Nah, it doesn't sound so cool anymore. I'll just stick with Jaden. It sounds better." She rubbed her head on my shoulder, her red hair billowing out at her movements. Beck gave her a glare and she quieted down. "I'm going to go get some food from Festus…"

"Did you have to scare her off? You know, I don't appreciate you picking on her. I know I'm not "here", but you can give her a break." I growled at the Canadian. He gave me a growl in return.

"You're leading her on, Jade. You've been a dude for a couple of days. How do you even know if you're going to stay like this? Don't make any promises you can't keep." His hands were flat on the table, and he was hunched over.

"I have no idea how long I'm going to be stuck like this. I haven't been leading her on, I've been acting like the guy you want me to be. Why the hell are you getting all bitchy? You got a stick up your ass or something?" Then, it clicked in my head. "You feel threatened by me. You're jealous!"

"Wha? No way, that's stupid. Why would I be jealous of a girl like you?" He shot back. His eyes reflected what my jealousy had looked like.

"Ah, that's the thing, I'm not a girl anymore, Beck. I'm a guy, and apparently, I'm a jaw dropper. You no longer catch the girls' eyes. They are all ogling me. What a turn of events, hmm? How does it feel? To be jealous of your significant other?" I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my open palm.

"Ex-significant other. Don't forget, you broke up with me. You didn't want to ruin my credibility of a straight guy. I can wait, Jade. I know that we can change you back. I just don't want you hurting Cat in the meantime." He leaned back and ran a shaking hand through his obsidian hair. Just then, Tori decided to pop up. Andre shifted over the sit beside Beck, and Tori sat next to my ex.

"So, Jaden, what class do you have next?" Tori asked, laying a tan hand on my forearm. She had a shy smile, and her head was tilted down so she was looking up at me through her eyelashes. Damn, if I was me, I'd be tormenting her in a heartbeat.

"Uh, directing, I think." I pulled out my schedule and feigned looking at it. She took a bite out of whatever she'd gotten from the Grub Truck and looked at it. Her smile widened as she handed it back.

"Yeah, you have directing with me and Jade's boyfriend, Beck. I see you guys ready met. It's a fun class. I had the direct my own play, it was a catastrophe due to a malfunctioning equipment piece. Of course, I thought Jade done it, but she is really sincere in saying she didn't." I could tell she felt bad for blaming me. In truth, she had every right to be suspicious of me; I wasn't the nicest kid in school.

"Well, Jade has a mean spirit, but she didn't always want to ruin it. She just didn't like not being in the limelight." I bit the inside of my cheek, but the pain didn't register. "You think you got me to my next class, seeing as you're heading that way anyways? After you finish your lunch of course."

"Sure, Jaden, don't mind if I do." Her somber attitude brightened up. She patted my hand lightly and went back to eating.

"So you've met Tori too, J?" Beck gave me a quick glare before turning his attention back to Tori. Our previous argument was still bubbling underneath his skin I could tell. I figured after school he would probably want to talk to me. Now does have to wait until after school, because right now I've got a lot to deal with. Speaking of a lot to deal with, here came a bouncing little redhead.

"Hey, Beck, sorry to hear about your girlfriend moving away. Maybe now you can be happy!" Tori turned to look at that seeing he was glaring right at me. I simply pulled my hand away from hers trying not to add to his ire. I was also will little ashamed to be caught red-handed, with a girl I despised no less. "Oh, you two know each other already?"

"Yeah, he's staying over at my place for the time being. Jade's parents really don't like him." That crossed his arms in front of him. "And what you mean I can be happy? I was happy with Jade!"

"Uh, that came out wrong. Maybe you can relax and not have to worry about her being so jealous." Tori scrambled for the right words, and I snickered inside. She had no idea what she was talking about. "That's not what I meant either."

"Tori, just stop while you're ahead. As my dad says, when you're in a hole, stop digging." Tori shoulders slumped as she turned back to her food and continued eating. Andre felt that was that this was the perfect time to intercede.

"So Beck, gotten any new acting takes recently?" He looked like he had a plate full of spaghetti and he was trailing it nervously around his fork. He was trying to break the tension, I'll give him that. I guess he could tell that Beck and I were not getting along.

"Andre, I haven't gotten anything recently, but I really looking forward to this movie called Devil's lullaby. It's by an upcoming director that's new to the field, and is putting a new twist on Romeo and Juliet." Beck's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as he became distracted by the new topic. He described how unique this new movie was going to be. He said something about hoping to be the male protagonist in the love story. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on Cat. She looked like she was enjoying herself, mainly poking at the taco she had received from Festus.

"I guess you're not all that hungry, huh?" She looked up at the sound of my voice and gave me a small smile. She shrugged, and poked it with her fork again.

"Nah, I don't really like tacos. I think they're too crunchy I guess? They're not really my style." I decided now would be a good time to pick up the taco and eat it myself. My new guy stomach was complaining and trying to eat itself. Cat made no effort to stop me, and just watched as I took my first bite out of the crunchy concoction.

"Why don't you like tacos?" I covered my mouth remembering that my mouth was full, and that it was rude to talk with your mouth full. Cat's reply was a giggle as she covered her small smile. I swallowed, and ask again, "why don't you like tacos?"

"Well, I guess your cousin Jade didn't tell you everything, huh? I have a really delicate mouth, and the crunchy outside of the tacos really hurts." A drip of guilt sank into my heart, realizing that I actually had forgotten.

"Here, "I'll offer you a solution. I'll break up the taco, and make it all mushy for you. How's that sound?" Her smile brightened and she nodded.

"You're so smart! How did I not think of that?" She clapped her hands as I mashed the taco into small bites. "Usually Jade comes up with the bright ideas. I kind of just follow along. She's so smart. I really miss her."

"She misses you too, Cat. Trust me, she told me to watch over you for her. She hates being so far away from you and Beck. Now come on, open wide." I scooped up a forkful of taco bits and held it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth promptly, and I placed the food in. She closed her mouth and pulled away. She gave me a seductive wink, and I paused. Uh oh, that's not good. "Now, finish it up, Cat. I need to go to the bathroom."

"I think I'll join you, bro." Beck stood up as I did. Great, I knew what was coming, and I really wasn't in the mood to hear it. We walked away from the tables and went into the school. I wasn't expecting him to slam me into the lockers and look me in the face. "What the hell was that?"

"Uh, that was me being nice. Remember? I'm trying to be the good guy here. I'm trying to make amends for my bad behavior. Back off, man." Wow, that sounded terrible. I pushed him away, and he landed on his ass. "Shoot, sorry, Beck."

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying to help you here. Don't get too close to this. I don't want them hurt, and I don't want you ruining what you had beforehand. You need to watch it." I growled at him. I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. We were nose to nose, and he was a few inches off of the floor.

"If I'm going to be stuck like this, I figured I'd make the memories last and worth it." He huffed, and grabbed my wrists. He wrenched my hands off of his shirt and landed back on his feet.

"After school today, we're going to one of my doctor friends. We'll see how permanent your condition is." He brushed himself off, spinning on his heel to the bathroom. I followed after him, really needing to relieve myself.

"Hey, Beck, where's Jade? I haven't seen her all day?" I heard Sinjin ask Beck as I walked in. I ran right into the nerd and knocked him on his ass.

"Oops, sorry, man. Here, let me help you up." I held out a hand for the weird nerd. He pushed his glasses back into place, and stared up at me. Something looked like it clicked in his head.

"Uh, she had to go to New Jersey. This is her cousin, Jaden." Beck moved to help Sinjin up as well. Unfortunately, the scrawny kid jumped to his feet before either of us could assist him. His hand flew up to my face, tugging my skin this way and that, and he pulled my eyelids down and looked right into my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! This was not supposed to happen!" He shouted, whether at me or at himself. His eyes held fear and despair, shimmering in his blue eyes. He let go and moved to run, but I grabbed onto a twig-like wrist before he could escape.

"Woah, where's the fire, Sinj? What did you mean "not supposed to happen"?" I wanted to know if he had any idea why I was a guy. I swear, if this is all his fault, he's a dead man.

"I can't say. I just have to go. Let me go, please. I need to go home, now!" He slipped his wrist out of my grasp and slunk out of the bathroom. I looked at Beck, who had an equally surprised look on his face.

"That was weird." He stated simply.

"Even for Sinjin." I agreed. I leaned against the door, my shoulders relaxing. "I think we should take an interest in our geeky, strange friend."

"Yep, he seems to be stranger than normal. After the appointment, we'll stop by his house and see what's got him running out of here with his zipper down. Beck let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. I nodded in agreement, and went to finish my business. _Two more classes to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. Chapter 5. You guys like? Tell me what you think! Last time I got two reviews. That hurts, you guys. Come on, give me something to work with! I'll just go mope somewhere…<strong>


	6. McDreamy? Really?

**Yes, I know this is two days late. But hey, I just spent the last two hours typing this wonderful thing up for my adoring fans. I know, you probably will want to strangle me after this. Feel free to mention it in the review! Come on, reviews are like cookies and I'm from the dark side. I love cookies! I also don't like to share…Anyway, it's time for me to go to bed. I hope you all enjoy this. Toodle loo!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Nor do I own **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, that belongs to William Shakespeare. I actually do not like this play, seeing as it is ironically disappointing, and I had to read and act it out in my freshman year of high school. No flaming, I'm just not a Shakespeare fan. **

* * *

><p><em>McDreamy? Really?-Directing class-3<em>_rd__ block-Jade's POV_

"Class, who has done the project I assigned last week?" Mr. Alistor barked at us from his spot in the front of the classroom. The small chubby man wiped the sweat from his brow with a plaid cloth, then shoved it back in his breast pocket. I felt bad for him; his room was hotter than the other classrooms, seeing as it had a large window that let the sun in. He had stains in his dark grey shirt, the main one being around his neck. I was definitely glad I wore my deodorant; otherwise, my good looks can only get me so far. The seats around me, which were normally empty except for Tori and Beck, were filled with the gawking girls. They kept trying to tug on my shirt sleeves, or pulling my shirt tail up. Thank goodness they weren't trying to mess with my hair. I do understand Beck's pain, the constant attention and flirting was just starting to rub me the wrong way. Tori was sitting right next to me; fortunately, she was keeping her hands to herself. Beck, on the other hand, was grumbling and muttering to himself about my current predicament.

"Mr. A, was it the one where we are supposed to write a play about the negatives and positives of our lives?" one of the girls next to me tilted her head to the side, looking at me, smiling and twirling her hair around a finger. I tugged on one of my ears, scratched behind it, then looked back at the profusely perspiring man at the front. Out came the pocket hankie as he swept it across his brow again.

"Yes, Amber, that's the one. I do hope you all finished it and are prepared to turn it in before class ends today." He coughed into the crook of his elbow before glaring at the blonde. His loathing for the dumb ones in the class is hilarious, and everybody but the idiots knows that he dislikes them so much. I shake my head, a small chuckle escaped. I heard a collective sigh come from the gathering of girls. Beck huffed again behind me.

"But, we have a new classmate here. He hasn't even gotten the chance to prepare for it…" Another girl, she was on my left, pointed at me. Amazing how I almost slipped under every teacher's radar. I wonder how Sikowitz will do next block. Mr. Alistor squinted through his thick square glasses, over in my general direction.

"We do? Who?" He rubbed his chin, still squinting at me. His brown eyes were magnified by the lenses, I'm surprised he couldn't see me. Well, the man did have trouble reading his own hand writing on the white board behind him.

"Oh, nobody, just a really cute guy…" Zoey, I think, sighed contentedly next to me.

"Would you please stand Mr. "really cute guy"? I do believe that I am having trouble with my seeing eye globes." He raised his hand up, a stage direction he taught us a week ago for "get up, quick". I moved to my feet, prepared to spill my lies and fake history. "Now, I want you to perform Scene II of Act II of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_."

"As you wish, maestro." He motioned for me to take stage right, so the sun would shine on me. He had to pick this scene. Did he want me to get mobbed? I shook my head, coughed lightly to gather the already stalker-like attention, and started with Romeo's line.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!"<p>

"Well done, young sir, well done. May I know what these slack-jawed, drooling females call you?" His hand motioned to the dazzled divas that were scouring my profile with ravenous looks. I sighed, he had doomed the rest of my day, and I think that he knew that. Beck was boiling in the back row, and Tori had that dazed look, the same as the other girls.

"Uh, I don't think they know my name. I'd rather not say." I glanced back at Mr. Alistor, who was grinning evilly at me. He picked up a clipboard and glanced down the attendance list. I pointed a glare at him, he wouldn't.

"Mr. Jaden West, and I believe your cell phone number is-" I took the clipboard from his hands.

"Time for this to exit stage right!" I opened the window and chucked it out. I heard it clatter onto the ground, and looked out. I was two stories from the ground. I could probably survive it if I jumped and rolled.

"Did you just-Why did you-What?" Mr. Alistor looked out of the window, gasping in the fresh air. His stubby hands clenched the windowsill, the red knuckles turning white.

"I think just my name right now is fine. I'd rather not have them call me twenty-four seven. Now, may I go take my seat?" He nodded his head, furiously as he waved me off. He ran his hands through what little hair he had left, the grey hairs stuck out like he'd been zapped with electricity.

"Thank you, Mr. West, for promptly tossing my clipboard and attendance records out the window. If you all will wait for a few moments, while I go retrieve it, I shall be right back." He hustled out of the room, leaving me to face the wolves. I sat down in front of Beck, and tried to ignore the angry glare he was sending my way. I pulled out my spiral notebook, the black cover had chunks missing due to my obsession with scissors. Beck made me change that, so I had a knife clipped to the inside of my jeans. I had a black pen that I slipped out of my backpack. I scribbled down _First thing to do: Get rid of any evidence of my phone number._ I felt several eyes glued to my every move, and I looked up to see all of the girls staring at me.

"Uh, can I help you ladies?" My pen was held just above the paper and the girls sighed. I realized that I was in a sticky situation, these girls were looking at me like I was a piece of meat, and they were hungry lionesses. They were leaning on the desks, heads on their hands, and wide smiles on their faces. "Hello?"

"So, your name's Jaden? Why didn't you tell us? It's so _dreamy_." Amber leaned closer to me, and I leaned back. I could feel Beck's glare boring into my back.

"Um, thank you?" I drummed my fingers on the desktop, hoping that the crowd would thin out. They kept getting closer, and I was terrified one or more was going to attack me. Sheesh, if only I had a "me" here, I'd fight them off with my old scissors.

"Hey, Jaden, did Jade tell you what to do for this?" Tori stepped in for my rescue, and I was anything but ungrateful.

"Uh, yeah, she actually told me to finish hers for her. She said she wasn't going to need it at my school, so I might as well get a free A." I shrugged and pulled out "Jade's" notebook with the project in it. The play write was titled "Tale of Mine and Yours", and it was based off of one of my better moments with Beck. "No, you can't see it. She specifically told me not to let you see it."

"Aww, are you sure? She doesn't have to know." I cocked an eyebrow, and looked down to see her walking her fingers up my forearm. I retracted my arm, moving it closer to my chest. She frowned before leaning completely on my desk. She was looking over my shoulder, and I slid the notebook back into my backpack. I noticed the other girls had slowly scooted back to their seats, each with a different jealous expression on their faces. I sighed inwardly, finally I had room to breathe. Where was Mr. Alistor?

"Alright, class, I am back. Now, time to turn in your projects. Mr. West, I do not expect you to have yours done, seeing as this is your first day here." I held up my notebook, and he paused. "Oh? How did you know?"

"My cousin, Jade, decided to give it to me, and leave the rest of the plot up to myself. So, I hope you don't mind a joint effort." He grinned, this time with no malice.

"Very good, Mr. West. Your previous transgression has been forgiven. If you wouldn't mind passing it up, ladies?" I reluctantly handed it to the girl in front of me. She giggled, peeked at the first page, and was reprimanded by Mr. Alistor. I locked my hands together behind my head and leaned back in my chair. This wouldn't be too bad.

"We're still going to the doctor." Beck whispered in my ear. He tapped me with the metal spiral of his notebook, urging me to take it and hand it in. I grabbed the play and passed it up with the rest. I shook my head, willing the clock to tick just a little faster.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is chapter 6. I hoped you guys liked it. This kind of just popped out of my head. Once again, I do not own Victorious, or Shakespeare's play. I do appreciate the reviews a lot of you guys left! Now, if I could ask for a little more? Pwease? O.O I write good chapter next time, jyes?<strong>

**Later, gators!**


	7. How does he do it?

**So, chapter seven has arrived! I guess it's a few days early, right? I figured I'd be nice to you guys, seeing as you gave me some reviews. I needed a pick me up, my week's been pretty bad. Getting stressed out over finals and graduating. Absolutely crazy week and I'm a week away from being completely done with it! Gah, too much to do, so little time, eh? Well, I guess I'll let you go, feel free to read, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious, I only own the story idea. No stealing! My ninja baby seals will come clubbing after you!**

* * *

><p><em>How does he do it?-Jade's POV-Improv Class<em>

"Ah, Jaden, so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Sikowitz was sitting cross-legged on a rolling chair, slurping on the straw in his coconut. I had just opened the door and my hand was still on the door handle.

"It's my first day here. How have you heard about me?" I stopped in the doorway, causing Beck and a few other students to run into me. Sikowitz motioned to a bouncing redhead and Robbie.

"She has had so much to say, and Rex has had some…not so nice things to add. You seem to be quite the charmer and brain. How come Jade never mentioned you?" Sikowitz had on a perplexed look, but his eyes showed intuition instead of confusion. His chin was resting on an open palm, and one of his feet was wiggling excessively.

"I don't know. I guess she forgot about me." I shrugged before being pushed into the room by the increasing number of students. Beck grabbed my elbow and started to guide me toward our familiar seats. I brushed him off and went to sit in the empty chair between Cat and Robbie.

"Aw, man, not you again." Rex griped from Robbie's lap. I shot the puppet a glare and he shrank back. I dropped my pack to the floor and slumped into my normal posture in this class. My shoulder blades were touching the top of the chair, my legs were splayed out in front of me and my hands rested on my inner thighs. I heard Beck cough lightly behind me and I turned to look back. His eyes glanced over my posture and shook his head. I shrugged again and turned back to Sikowitz.

"Well, Jaden, I'm sure you've had this all day, but introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself. Come, come, young lad, come, come." He got off of his chair, giving me an open stage to present myself with. I frowned as I got up to stand on the platform. Sikowitz was standing next to me, looking up with a wide grin on his bearded face. "Now, we need you to do something different, something new, fresh. We need you to light the stage of our drab and dull Improv class. Hmm, now, students what should we have this strapping young man do? He seems too clever for the Bird scene."

"Juggle!" Robbie shouted. He received an accumulated glare from the class. He shrank back, just like his puppet. "I just want to see if he can juggle, seeing as he's Mr. McDreamy over here."

"Thank you for the suggestion, Robbie, but you gave me a wonderful idea!" An evil grin spread across his bearded face. A shiver ran down my spine as he steepled his hands and tapped his fingers against each other deviously. "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind joining Mr. West up on the stage for his introduction."

"Sikowitz, what do you have running through your twisted noodle?" Andre asked from his seat near the front. He looked just as confused as I probably did.

"An idea that will appease the female population, and possibly get rid of Mr. West's nervousness. Come on, ladies, Samantha, Lydia, Dara, Tori, and Cat. Wow, we don't have as many girls this time. Oh, right, Jade's not here. Stand in a straight line, in that order, at the back along the white board." Sikowitz flitted across the stage, aligning them behind me. I was still in the middle of the stage, and now I was surrounded by glares from the guys and gazes from the girls.

"Sikowitz, what are you doing?" Beck questioned from the back. His eyes were dark and his face didn't show anything. I could tell he was worried, but he kept his expression as blank as a stone.

"Well, Beck, we're going to play an information gathering game. This game obviously involves Mr. West giving out little info tid bits without using the letter "a" in any of his answers. If he does, he has to kiss the girl wherever he pleases, not anywhere inappropriate of course, young man." Sikowitz gave me a critical look. The girls looked ready to faint, and Beck was fuming.

"I don't like this idea. S-he's not going to do it." Beck stumbled over his words. I tried not to jump while he tried to stop looking horrified. He got it back under control, and returned his deadly glare at our psychopathic teacher.

"Why so jealous, Beck? Would you rather be up here? I would certainly hope you plan on being faithful to your missing girlfriend. What would she think if she heard you were kissing girls behind her back," Sikowitz's gaze shifted back and forth between us. I could almost see the gears in his mind turning. Beck shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Now, Jaden, are you up for this game?"

"I don't really see any harm, besides some broken hearts, I guess." Maybe on the outside I had a shy smile on, but on the inside, I was shaking like a Chihuahua. My palms were sweaty (yes, I was sweating; guys apparently sweat a lot over everything). I walked over to the first girl, Samantha I think. "What's my first question?"

"Where are you from?" Samantha asked, her voice was quiet but I heard it loud and clear. She was pretty enough, with her blue eyes and blonde hair that went past her shoulders. I couldn't really tell what was hiding behind her intuitive eyes, but I was really hoping it wasn't lust. I thought hard about my answer.

"I'm from the New Jersey Performing Cultures School." Samantha's eyes showed her disappointment in my answer, but she nodded me on. I shrugged, and moved over to stand in front of Lydia. She was a little bit taller than Samantha, but shorter than Tori. She had a bright smile on her face, and her green eyes matched the vibrant green t-shirt she was wearing. "Your inquiry is?"

"What is your favorite thing to do?" She bit on her bottom lip. Gah, even girls look terrible doing that. My eyebrow twitched as I tried to make up something simple. I scratched the back of my head, making it up as I went.

"Uh, workout? How else do you think I ended up like this?" I gave her an easy smile, knowing that she was getting nothing from me. "Next up, is you, correct?"

"Yes, I am. If you're from a performing arts school, what kind of fine art did you do?" I could tell that this brunette was trying to swindle a kiss out of me. I smiled at her, I guess I could give her one, seeing as it was my choice.

"I'm into acting scenes, singing, little bit of boogying." I took her hand and gave her a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She sighed contentedly, her hand lingering in my own. She gingerly and reluctantly took it back, giving me a lingering look. I stepped in front of Tori next. She seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Doing well, Tori?" She gave me a weak smile, and nodded. Where did that confident and cocky actress/singer go? Apparently, I still had her pegged, even when I wasn't actually around. I had her full attention though, and her brown eyes were almost swallowed by the black of her pupils. Her mouth was open just a tiny bit, and she looked like a fish out of water. "Question for me?"

"Uh, what?" I quirked an eyebrow. I had her all worked up, just from standing in front of her. I leaned forward, trying to get her to ask something.

"A question, Tori. You've got to ask the guy a question!" Andre shouted from behind me. I chuckled, nodding as Tori looked down. A blush darkened her tan skin, and she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." She straightened up, looked me in the eyes, and asked "What do you think of Hollywood Arts?"

"Um, just fine, I guess. Everything seems to be going well my first time here. I'm sure I'll fit in just fine." Tori frowned at that. I gave her a shrug and mouthed an apology before stepping over to my petite best friend. She was standing on her tip toes and swaying side to side. I put my hands on her shoulders, willing her to stop. She ceased her rocking motion, and I dropped my hands to my sides. "Give me your inquisition."

"Hehehehe, okay!" She poked me in the stomach, one thing that I noticed she liked doing to guys she liked. I was in for some trouble. "Where were you born?"

"Haworth, New Jersey." Cat's eyes sparkled, she had caught me. "I'll give you that, you got me there."

"Yay!" She smiled her wide smile, and I leaned forward to give her my kiss. I was going for her cheek, but the sneaky devil turned just enough to catch me in the mouth. My eyes widened as her hands snaked up my chest to grab my neck and run her hands through my short hair. I heard Sikowitz guffaw off to the side, and Beck groan. I felt her tongue brush along my bottom lip, and I tried pulling away. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her away from me. She didn't look too upset when we parted; she actually looked quite content with herself.

"I think that will be all for today." Sikowitz was snickering over next to his window. Beck was seething in his seat. The girls made their way back to their seats, and I followed Cat back to mine. Sikowitz hopped back onto the stage, doing some weird tae-kwon-do move. "Now, we'll go over different acting styles."

* * *

><p><em>~Hour and a half later~<em> *Brrrring*

"It's the ringing again!" Sikowitz shouted, flicking his ears. The class groaned at his antics and got up to leave. "Jaden, please remain."

"Uh, sure, Sikowitz." I sat back down in my chair. Beck looked back at me, I waved him off. He shrugged, and reminded me of the appointment after school, then left. Sikowitz waited until all of the students had disappeared, then pulled a chair up in front of me. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know." Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and twisted a lock of his crazed, frizzy hair. He rested his elbow on the back of the chair, and placed his chin in the open palm. He thought for a little bit, examined me closely, then said the next thing that made my heart stop. "Why don't you tell me what's up, Jade?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah hah! A cliff hanger. Now, how did this crazy teacher figure this out in just a day? Well, that'll be in the next chapter. Reviews will help me write faster! Please? O.O Be nice to one another, and save the baby seals and polar bears!<strong>

**Later gators!**


	8. So that's how

**Since I got a plead from one reviewer, I felt the need to update. The problem is I only got one! Sad day. I had a cruddy week guys, I need you guys for inspiration. I'll just go mope and get ready for finals. Here's the story, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. **

* * *

><p><em>So that's how…-Jade's POV<em>

"Wha-I'm not Jade. I'm her cousin, Jaden. I'm pretty sure you can tell the difference between a 5' 7" tall girl and a 6'6" tall guy." I stuttered for an answer. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I was so used to him looking like he meant it, then bursting into a guffaw that would leave him rolling on the floor. The man was sitting in front of me, with a smug expression on his hairy face.

"You know, you may be a splendid singer and dancer, but you always lacked in the "keeping a straight acting" face when you were lying. You see, you have what I call a "liar's twitch", where your right eyebrow spasms incessantly. That characteristic carried over to your new appearance. Your outside changed, but your insides never did. That whole improv thing up on stage I had you do? I wanted to see the girls' reactions, and I wanted to see how Beck would react. You see, I didn't buy the whole switched schools to help a cousin out story. Your actions as a guy are terrible. They were very robotic, very forced. You looked more uncomfortable than most guys having to kiss those beautiful ladies, very unlikely for a guy to act like that. The only girl other than Tori and Cat that had a chance to get a guy was you Jade, but you had Beck. Now, tell me, Jade, how did this happen?" The middle-aged man stroked his beard thoughtfully. I was sweating buckets by now, and I wiped my hands on my jeans. I took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything, when he held up a hand. "Start from the beginning. I want to see how, and question why."

"I don't really know how, or why. It was about a week ago, and we had stayed after school to practice for the new play coming up. It was right after that I started feeling sick to my stomach, and I took Cat home to finish up a project for one of our teachers. I didn't eat dinner that night, and Cat went home. I woke up the next morning looking like this!" I gestured at myself. Sikowitz eyed me up and down, scratching his chin.

"Is that all that happened? Do you remember anything weird, well, weirder than this, happening?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair. He touched my hair, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. His hand then dragged down to my face, pulling at the skin and opening my eyes wider.

"Uh, not really. Well, I guess Sinjin gave me a coffee. Usually he just stalks me and tries to sniff my hair…" Sikowitz yanked on my bottom lip, pulling it further out and making me bear my teeth. The pain snapped my memory into focus. "Wait, the coffee tasted different, not the two sugar, black coffee that Beck gets me."

"Oh? How did it taste then?" He inquired, letting go of my lip. I rubbed the soreness out of it, giving him a pointed glare.

"I don't know, semi-sweetish, with a hint of orange, I guess?" He picked up my hands next, looking at each individual digit, wiggling it a little before moving on to the next.

"Hint of orange? Semi-sweet? Those don't get me anything for information. Anything else?" He moved to my chest, and I stopped him there. I pushed his hands back to himself, shaking my head.

"You don't want to go there. And, no, I think Sinjin did this to me. That must be why he ran out of the bathroom today." Sikowitz was looking at me quizzically. His arms were crossed in front of him, and his fingers tapped against the new coconut he had acquired.

"Why would Sinjin want to turn you into a guy? I knew he was a freaky little weirdo. Is it reversible?"

"I don't know. Beck and I were going to a doctor of his that he says "specializes" in weird." I frowned, realizing that thirty minutes had passed already. I was making him wait, and he surprisingly was not as patient with me than other people.

"We should question Van Cleef, and figure out why he did this. Have you seen him after he left?" Sikowitz's leg was bouncing up and down, making his head bob.

"No, maybe he went home. Anyways, I need to go. Beck's waiting for me." I started to stand, by Skiowitz's hand on my own stopped me.

"If you ever need anything, just send ol' daddy Sikowitz a message. I'll be there in a heartbeat. You always were my favorite student, Jade. That's why it was so easy to see you for who you are. I know that you can be a harsh person at times, but if this condition turns out to be non-reversible, perhaps you can finally be who you are, and not pretend to be who you aren't. You can start anew, and, you won't seem so lonely for too long. I truly think that you and Beck could have been something. Now that you are the way you are, you might have to turn to other venues. Keep your eyes open, Jade; you just might like what you see." He patted my hand before letting me go. I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and exited through the back door.

"What did he want?" Beck approached me from his place next to the door. He knew me too well, almost like the back of his hand.

"He knew. He saw right through our act. That whole thing was just a test to see how we would both react. He told me that if I needed anything, I could talk to him. Also, we need to find Sinjin, he must have done this to me. It must have been the coffee he gave me. That little punk is toast next time I see him." I punched my fist into my other hand, gritting my teeth. Beck sighed, pushing my hands down, shaking his head.

"Same ol', same ol', Jade, you can't beat him up. I'm sure it was an accident. He must have been trying to get you to like him more. I don't blame him, you were a pretty hot piece of ass. Not anymore, but you know what I mean." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing again. He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. "Let's go see my doctor friend. I'm sure he can figure out how this was possible, and if it's reversible. I'd like to have my girlfriend back."

Something about that didn't sound right. He sounded more exhausted than eager. Did I really want to find out the extent to which I would be stuck like this? Did I really want to be turned back? I wasn't so sure anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Jade questioning herself? We don't see that every day now do we? Stupid show, I want an episode all about Jade! Or Cat. Appease the viewers, Dan! Appease us! So, just a quick update. Can I get some quick reviews? Please? I did good, yes? No? I'll never know, if you don't let me know! Come on, guys, through a dog a bone!<strong>


	9. Cold Shower

**Yeah, I really don't feel like talking at this point. Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_~Sketchy Doctor's Office~  
><em>

****"Ah, Oliver, nice to see you again." A man in a white lab coat and shiny white teeth beamed at us. I was slouched in the chair, the paper crinkling with every movement. I rolled my eyes, seeing Beck stand to shake the man's hand. He did that whole dude-hand-hug thing.

"Dr. Abrams, I've got a problem, and I need your specialty in my kind of problem." Beck gave me a quick glance before looking at the blonde doctor.

"Well, what exactly is your problem, Beckett? I'm sure I will get a solution in a jiffy." Beck waved his hand in my direction and the doctor's attention was finally on me. "What a fine male specimen we have here. What do you call yourself, if this is your real appearance?"

"What?" My eyes narrowed as I glared at the lanky figure. He had a clipboard in his hands, and a pen prepped for writing.

"Her name's Jade West, and a week ago, she was changed into him. Now he's Jaden, and he's all sorts of jumbled up mess." Beck was leaning against the doorjamb, watching the doctor's reaction. The doctor stroked his chin, scribbled something down on his clipboard, then with his pen he tilted my chin up.

"Are you sure this wasn't a surgery of sorts? I mean, this sort of thing is impossible without some kind of stitching." He prodded the flesh around my neck, moving farther down. "Take off your shirt, Mr. West."

"Fine." I grumbled before pulling it over my head. I dropped it to the side of me, and looked directly at the doctor. He tapped my chest, then my sternum, and poked the pectoral muscle in each pec. He took out his stethoscope and placed the cool metal on my chest.

"Take a deep breath." I did as I was told, and Abrams listened intently. I exhaled and the doctor wrote down more notes.

"Anything?" Beck inquired. Dr. Abrams clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Well, I've never seen this before. I will need to take a sample." He moved away from me and over to his cabinet of items.

"Like a urine sample? Give me a cup, I'll go do it right now." I got up, ready to leave, when Abrams' hand motioned for me to stop.

"No, a tissue sample. I need to see how far down this condition goes. If I can figure out what caused this, situation, I may be able to figure out a cure." He turned around with a large needle in his hands. The needle looked to have very tiny prongs at the tip.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" I stood up anyways, ready to fight if necessary. Abrams approached with that weapon, a small grin on his face.

"I will simply insert it into you back, grab a part of the muscle tissue, remove it, and test it. A very easy procedure. I just need you to calm down, take a seat and take a deep breath." Beck pushed me back down onto the table, offering his hand. I gripped it, and clenched my teeth, trying to relax my back. "You might feel a slight pinch."

"Hrrrm" I grunted as I felt the needle glide through my skin. I felt it snip at something, then draw back out. I straightened as Abrams patted me on the shoulder.

"All done. I will do what I can, then get back to you on the results." He snatched up his clipboard and almost skipped out of the room. I pulled my shirt back on, easily trying to avoid moving too much.

"Do I even want to know what his sexuality is?" Beck shook his head no and led me out.

* * *

><p><em>~Beck's HouseTrailer~_

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Beck chuckled as he splayed out on his bed. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a dark green wife-beater. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Going for a run, for once in my life. I have all of this energy, I need to get it out somehow." I went into his bathroom and locked the door. Tugging off my shirt off, I turned to look at my back in the mirror. There was a red blotch in the center, a little off from my spine. It didn't look too bad, and I could no longer feel the sting. I eased out of my jeans and slipped the athletic shorts on over my boxers. Beck had convinced me to get the checkered ones, so I got ones that had black and white squares. If I was going to be stuck as a guy, I wanted a part of me to go with it. I shrugged into the tank top and smoothed out the creases. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Moving through the now cramped space, I plucked up my arm-band and put my I-pod in it. Flicking it to one of my favorite songs, I pushed the ear buds into place, and jogged down the two steps and out into the sun. "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Hour thrummed through the head phones as I set my pace. It was fairly easy for me to run four miles non-stop, which was weird seeing as I couldn't run a single mile when I was a girl. I guess this new body had a few new tricks up its skin. My music was on shuffle, and it had played at least twenty songs when I got back to Beck's trailer. The sun was just now setting, and Beck's light was off. I slipped in as quietly as I could, my eyes adjusting to the slowly darkening room. My eyes traced Beck's sleeping form, the one I had grown so familiar to. I stopped when I noticed what was in his arms, what he was clutching to his chest. It was one of my long sleeved mesh shirts that I had left here. No, we had never had sex, but we had gotten to rather heated make-out sessions. We had both agreed that our relationship didn't need to go that far, so we just opted for sleeping side by side. Beck had his nose nuzzled into the fabric, and his face was contorted with pain and disappointment. Sighing, I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shed my sweaty workout clothes. I slid into my sleeping bag that was on the floor and zipped it up as far as it would go. My body warmth heated it up, and I was quickly lulled to sleep by Beck's laborious breathing.

* * *

><p><em>~Jade's Dream~<em>

I opened my eyes to see the outside of a night club. Not knowing how I got there, nor caring why, I stepped up to the doors. There was no security, and no line, so all I had to do was push open the doors and slip inside. The music was pounding, and people were drinking as well as dancing on the dance floor. I couldn't tell what type of music, but my hair was standing on end, and my heart was rattling to the bass beats. I threaded my way through the gyrating crowd, and made it to a small clearing. I stood there, not knowing what to do exactly, when a girl wearing a mask approached me from the side. She was wearing a type of Mardi Gras mask, one that covered the top half of her face, and trailed down the sides. She had a short black dress that hugged her curves and left nothing to the imagination. One of her hands slid up my arm, fingernails scratching along the way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked huskily. She had to stand on her tip toes, even in the towering heels she had on. I blinked, my mouth gaping and brain searching for words.

"Looking for a party, I guess." I stood to be in front of her, noticing how she only just barely came up to my shoulders. Her tan skin gleamed in the low-light of the room, the spasming lights casting a ghastly glow on her appearance. She seemed familiar, but my mind was becoming hazy from the atmosphere.

"I can show you a party, big boy, if you show me what you've got hiding under that get-up." The eyes under the mask traced my figure. I looked down, to see that I was in a red button-down shirt with black pants. My muscles could be seen easily, and the buttons looked ready to pop off. The masked entity's hands moved to the silver buttons, undoing the top.

"I'm not so sure you should be doing that. I don't even know your name, nor do you know mine." I held her wrists, halting her attempts at undoing the rest. Her lips curved downward, just underneath the black-and-gold mask.

"Valentine, call me Cupid, sweetie." She pushed forward, a burning finger pressing against the bare skin at the top of my shirt. She gave me a sly grin, urging me to relinquish my grip. The name sounded familiar, and there was an alarm claxon ringing through my brain, but my inner-guy ignored it. I had a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I'm pretty sure I knew why. The girl stuck out her tongue and licked up my throat, ending at my jaw. "What's your name?"

"Jade-I mean it's Jaden." A drop of sweat beaded and rolled down the side of my face. She stopped it with a red painted fingernail and licked it off sensually.

"Jaden, a strong name for a strong man. Want to show me how far you can go?" I numbly nodded, no longer having any control over my actions. I felt like a robot, or a slave to my body's caprice. The petite woman clasped one of my hands in her own and led me through the jumbling crowd. I brushed past couples doing terrible injustices, and girls and guys basically having sex on the dance floor. The farther away from the floor, the more I noticed the quiet couples in the booths, or the occasional kissing lesbian or gay couple pushed against a wall. The masked woman's hand never once let go, not until we reached a black door. She turned and gave me a sensuous grin before twisting the handle and slipping inside. I followed after her, knocking my shoulder into the door. It jostled my shoulder, but I didn't feel the pain. I was too focused on the woman who had a hand on a sleeve of her dress. I felt like a dog, panting for a bone. The tingling sensation turned into a painful squeeze, and my lower abdomen felt like it was going to burst any second. The woman's eyes glanced down, and her grin widened into a smile. "Excited, are we? The show hasn't even started yet."

"I'm sorry. I've never done this before." The woman walked up to me, and brought me over to the bed. She pushed down on my shoulders until I was eye level with her. She took a few steps back, and gripped the black sleeve of her dress. Sliding it down, the fabric loosened and finally dropped to the floor. In its place was a matching set of slinky underwear. She strutted over the stand between my legs, hands running along my inner thighs up to my belt. She undid the leather belt and gold buckle, sliding it out of the loops before tossing it to the side. She dragged her hands up my chest to the first button. She slowly undid each and un-tucked the red material. Her eyes trailed up my torso, and her hands splayed themselves on my chest. Gently moving it to the side, she helped me out of my shirt. Discarding it like she did my belt, she took a step back to admire her work so far. There was a mirror behind her, and I could see my reflection. There was a man and a young woman, looking at each other like it was the last thing they would ever do. The girl had a figure of a dancer, her skin taut across her bones and musculature. Her ample breasts were held in place by the lacey bra, and her ass was barely hidden by the matching underwear. Behind her was a half-naked young man, mouth agape and torso moving with each breath. Both of them had glistening sweat-slicked skin, and their tones differed greatly. The girl's mocha was dark against my pale. She moved forward again, this time, her hands resting on my hips.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Her fingers deftly undid the zipper as well as the button and nudged them down my hips. Her hands slid to my back and trailed downward until they grasped my ass. Urging me up, she completely slipped my pants off of me. She tossed the pants into the pile of discarded items and looked me up and down. "I pegged you for a boxer kind of guy, but commando works just as well."

"Wha?" I looked down to see myself completely naked, not even one strip of clothing covered me. Heat rushed to my face, and my counterpart in the mirror turned bright red.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you're just what I like. Strong, muscly, shy and robust, just the kind of guy I need." Her voice trailed off, and she brought her hand to my chin. Raising it up, she had me look her in the eyes. Now I could see the brown eyes that were filled with lust, but something else simmered behind the chocolate. Again, I felt like I had seen those eyes, like I had stared into them for hours on end, and a chatty voice surfaced just under my memory. Brushing it off, I could feel the air heating up, probably due to our proximity. With one hand on my chin, Cupid ran her other up my chest to my neck. Slipping around to the back, she pushed me forward, meeting my lips with hers. It was a slow kiss, one with passion and lust threaded equally. The edge of her mask was rubbing my cheeks, causing a little chafing.

"Can we take this off? I'd like to know who exactly I'm going to do this with." I brought my hands up to the black and gold trim mask, taking it off of her face. She looked away, out of shyness or me not wanting to see I didn't know. Just like she did for me, I turned her face towards me, wanting to examine this petite girl in front of me. The alarm claxon went full tilt in my head as she faced me completely, brown eyes staring into my own blue. It was unmistakable. It was Cat Valentine, standing in front of me, almost completely naked.

* * *

><p><em>~Beck's Trailer~<em>

"Ahh!" I bolted upright in a cold sweat. Looking around, I panicked, not knowing where I was. When the surroundings started looking familiar, I relaxed. Then, I noticed the bulge in my sleeping bag. I glanced at my watch, noticing that it was 4 'o clock in the morning. "Time for a cold shower…."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you liked it! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. Which is sad. I wrote this purely because I needed to get something out. I'm a little frustrated right now. Should I even keep this going? Hmmm...<strong>

**Later...  
><strong>


	10. Dun, dun dun

**So, I'm skipping ahead a little bit in the time frame, because I can't really do much in the classroom. I'll do a quick recap of Jaden's acceptance into Hollywood Arts though, then skip. I'm just really lazy…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious, nor the song that Jaden sings. Or Avengers…**

* * *

><p><em>A week later-Hollywood Arts-Performance for Acceptance-Jaden's POV<em>

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, especially girls, please remain in your seats. This young man, who has whisked himself into our lives and has captured our hearts in the drop of a hat. I introduce to you, the young heartthrob, Jaden West, and his song _Into the Night_." Our quirky, lotion-obsessed guidance counselor, Lane, gave a sweeping bow and showed me to the stage. I heard a raucous uproar of screams from the girls, and a groan from the guys. I stepped up to the microphone stand, scratching the back of my head. I was over the Asphalt Café, just where Andre and Tori had sung that song "365 Days" a few months ago. It was nighttime, but I had spotlights shining on me. The band members behind me gave me a reassuring nod and started the song. I had chosen this song, instead of "Without You" because I really didn't want a sappy song. I wanted to show that there was something more to this supposed "lady-killer". I cleared my throat, and looked through the audience of jostling teenagers and faculty members. I saw Beck sitting on the tail of his pickup with Tori and Andre to his right, and Cat cuddled into his left side.

"Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air

As she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands" I felt the bass player strum into the beat, and the drum boomed behind me. I could see the crowd bobbing to each pound on the drum, and Tori was nodding along. Andre had an arm wrapped around her waist, even though she was completely ignoring him. The chorus came up, and I continued,

"And we sang a, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night" I took my hands away from the mike, and clapped my hands together over my head. The crowd mimicked my movements, like crazed zombies. I started to get into the lyrics, letting the song drive my actions. My steel-toed boot tapped to the rhythm, bringing the mike back towards me.

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes

No room left to move in between you and I" My eyes happened to skim through the audience, finding the form of Cat. She had hopped off of the tail and was dancing beside it. Her light blue dress fluttered around her calves with each twist and turn. "And we forgot where we were

As we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night." Cat had tugged Beck off of the truck bed, and they were doing a modified version of the salsa. They were laughing and singing along to the song. I repeated the chorus, taking the microphone out of the stand so I could move across the stage. Spinning once and stopping to hold onto the rail, I started the mesmerizing tune again. "Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands" The crowd was clapping to the rhythm, gleefully appeasing my every caprice. They were so absorbed into the song; they looked like a mob motivated by an inspirational speaker. "And we sing a, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

A, Away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

A, away, away, away

A, away, away, away

Singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night" As the last chord rang out, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. I could see my group of "new" friends, Tori was clapping enthusiastically and throwing in a "wooo" occasionally while Andre was pumping his fist in the air. Beck was twirling a squealing Cat, but he was looking up at me. He had a small smile, but his expression showed nothing but disdain.

"How was that everybody? Did you like it?" Lane slid in beside me, putting an arm across my shoulders. The reply was an uproar of hollers and yells. Nodding his head, he continued, "I think it's safe to say that Mr. West belongs here with us, am I right?"

"Thanks, Lane. I just hope to succeed in everything I do." Lane grabbed one of my hands and lifted it in the air, and another roar was elicited from the crowd. My friends were clapping along with the crowd. I waved with my other hand. _So this is what it feels like to be a celebrity.._

* * *

><p><em>Two Months later-The Star Cinema-10:00 PM<em>

"Aww, man, that such an awesome movie!" Andre clapped me on the back, still excited from the big screen. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and throwing punches every which way. "I liked it when the Hulk just, bam, bam, bambambam! You know, gets me all pumped up and stuff!"

"I liked all the humor they had in it. Dude, it was a perfect mesh of it all! Whedon is a genius! I hope to be in one of his movies." Beck gave Andre a jab to the shoulder, and the two started duking out a mock fight.

"You guys, stop, people are starting to stare." Cat came up behind us, gripping my forearm. We had just stepped out into the cooling night air, and she was starting to shiver. She was in a red tank top and short jean shorts, not covering a lot of skin.

"Cat, I think that's from our smokin' girls." Andre leered at Tori who was in skinny jeans and a camisole her mom made her wear. She shyly brushed a hand through her hair before looking at me.

"Aww, thanks, Andre." The poor guy's shoulders slumped and he unenthusiastically punched Beck back. Cat shivered again, this time the tremor ran up my arm. I took of my leather jacket and helped her into it. I was wearing a black muscle shirt with dark blue jeans. My jacket practically swallowed Cat's petite frame.

"If you were cold, all you had to do was ask." Cat just looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Jaden." She looped her arm in the crook of my elbow again. The group of us started our walk down the sidewalk again. Beck, Andre and Robbie started babbling like a bunch of school girls over Marvel's Avengers. Tori and Cat stuck close to me as we went through the town. Cat's head rested on my bicep and Tori was walking beside me, nervously twirling her hair. She was eyeing the guys in front of us, who were still laughing about the antics the superheroes had gone through. It wasn't long before we came on to Beck's truck and Andre's firebird.

"Well, here we are. Alright, split up, you guys." Andre and Robbie hopped into his car while Tori and Beck got into the truck. Unfortunately, I had to park farther away, and that left quite a walk for Cat and I. We waved Andre and Robbie off, but Beck stayed behind. "You two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, if not, I'm ready for anything." I patted my pocket where I had a knife tucked away safely. I nodded as Beck and Tori drove away. Leading Cat along, I started our trip to my Camaro which was somewhere off in the distance. "Nice night for a walk, eh?"

"Hehehe, that's a Canadian word…" Cat giggled into her hand, not looking at me. "And yes, it is. At least we can see the stars tonight."

"My favorite constellation is Andromeda, the princess chained to a rock. She had to be rescued by the Greek hero Perseus from the titanic sea monster, the Kraken." I traced the familiar pattern in the sky with my hand.

"Wow, you really know your mythology, Jaden. I know that Jade hates anything that interrupts blackness, so we never really did any star gazing." Her expression was somber, her eyes pained. I patted her hand gently, drawing her attention back to me.

"Well, feel free to ask, and I'd be glad to show you more constellations." She gave me a bright smile, nodding happily. I lost track of where we were and we ended up on the darker side of town. Not meaning to sound judgmental or anything, but this was the ghetto. I stopped in midstride when I noticed a shady figure walking towards us. I moved Cat behind me, my hand resting on the pocket knife.

"You guys lost or somethin'?" The man's speech was slurred, and I could smell the booze in his breath. He had a hand in his jacket pocket, and another was grasping the neck to a bagged bottle.

"I think we just took a wrong turn, and we'll be heading back now." I started taking steps back, keeping my eyes on the drunk. He staggered forward, and I caught sight of what he had a hold of. The shiny metal of the small pistol gleamed in the low streetlamp's light. "We don't want any trouble, man."

"Nobody ever wants any kind o' trouble. Trouble just kind o' happens you know? Now, I'm going to ask you to give me your wallet, and yer shiny little purse." He pulled the gun out and pointed it at us. I raised one of my hands up, trying to pacify the slowly intensifying situation. I could feel Cat trembling behind me.

"Alright, come here and I'll give it to you." The man grinned, taking steps closer to us, gun still trained on me. When he got within arms' reach, I slipped my switchblade out and cut his wrist. The man howled in pain, grabbing his bloody appendage. He still had a firm grip on the gun, and he took aim. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, and my brain was racing for an idea. I realized that I had to keep his attention on me, and the only way to do that was to inflict more damage. My solution was to throw the knife at the guy. Not a smart move, because as soon as the blade left my hand, the guy's finger pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet pierce my skin, and my blood spill onto my shirt. I closed my eyes, my hand pressed against the wound in my chest. Cat's screams were in my ears as I dropped to my knees. She had her hands on my shoulder, and she was trying her best to dial 9-1-1. The pain was searing through my flesh, and the blood was warm on my skin. I opened my eyes, seeing spots and a crying Cat sobbing into her cell phone. The last thing I remember was Princess Andromeda screaming on her rock above me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun…No, I did not kill my main character. That would be stupid of me. I did throw herhim through a loop though. Didn't see that coming, now did ya? Well, it's been a long and exciting weekend for me. I graduated Saturday, along with my fellow peers. I had no one to talk to, and my brother sucks at taking pictures. *sigh* I need to teach him how to do that better. Oh well, stay tuned for my next episode, where I shall pull your heartstrings like a terrible harpist! Muwahaha!**


	11. Another visit from Dr Nutso

**So, last time I gave you guys a cliffhanger, and some of you reviewed. I like that. It does give me motivation to keep writing. Keep doing it please! I like it when you guys tell me what you think, plus, it gives me ideas on how to trip you up! Muwahaha! I'm evil, I know. You should see what I do to my friends…**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own VicTORious…No matter how much I wished I did…I think it'd be more interesting…**

* * *

><p><em>Whereabouts: Unknown-in route to hospital<em>

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep_

"Ma'am, do you know where this young man's parents are? Does he have any next of kin to inform of his condition?" A male voice asked urgently, it sounded fuzzy; I could feel hands touching everywhere. There was a mask covering my mouth and nose. It was hard, but I opened my eyes and struggled to keep them open. I looked around, seeing the inside of an ambulance with an emergency responder sticking me with an IV drip. The man noticed my eyes, and rushed to flicker a flashlight in them. He held my eyelids open and waved the bright light back and forth. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Ack…J-a-ck" I coughed, blood spattering the mask. Pain zinged with the rough movement, and I reached up to ease it. I couldn't move one of my hands seeing as it was strapped to the gurney, and my other hand was in the possession of a worried Cat. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were closed.

"Jack? Your name is Jack?" I shook my head, even that simple action took a lot out of me. It was getting harder to breathe, and the pain was getting worse. My brain was thinking I was safe, and it felt like I was trapped. I ripped my hand out of Cat's and pulled the other out of the strap. "Hold it, you're going to stretch the make-shift bandage!"

"Jaden, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Cat pleaded with me, taking my hand again. My nostrils were flared, and my chest was heaving, I couldn't breathe.

"Hhk!" More blood spilled into my mask and the EMT pushed me down onto the gurney again. My chest was warm and wet, and the guy was patting gauze onto it. My eyes closed and I choked on my own blood.

"He's seizing! Let go of him! I have to use the defibrillator!"

_Beep…beeeeee-p….beeeeee_

* * *

><p><em>Beep….Beep…Beep…Beep…<em>The heart monitor continued its unrelenting constant sound. The room was dark, and I couldn't see anything. Wait, that was just my eyes being closed. It felt like a hundred pounds were resting on my eyelids as I struggled to open them. After what felt like hours, I finally achieved my goal. The bright fluorescent lights hurt my eyes as I cracked one after the other. Looking around the room, I noticed how empty it was. I sat up, a pang of pain slithered into my torso as I did. Resting on my elbows, I had a better view of my surroundings. There were a few chairs scattered about the room, and one in the corner, with a snoring Beck slouched in it. He looked so peaceful, propped up with his head leaned back against the wall. Just then, a cough racked my body, sending another twinge of pain through my system. Beck startled awake, eyes immediately finding me.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." He stood up and walked over to stand beside the bed. His eyebrows were drawn together and a frown creased his lips. He looked like he couldn't decide where to put his hands, crossing and uncrossing his arms nervously. "You know, when we left you and Cat, I figured you would be fine. You knew where your car was, how long it should take you to get there. What happened?"

"I got distracted I guess." Another bout of coughing interrupted me, and I reached up to cover my mouth. Taking my hand away, I noticed a few specks of blood on my palm. I wiped it off on the paper gown, crinkling the thin material easily. "It didn't help that I had Cat draped on my arm and my slight obsession with star gazing."

"You're lucky I got here as quick as I did. Cat had told the EMT that you next of kin was your actual family, thinking of them as your aunt and uncle. They had no idea who you were, and almost came up here. Cat had called me next, and I rushed over here to get Dr. Abrams as your surgeon. Speaking of which…" Just as he finished, Abrams strutted in with his clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. West, we meet again. Except, last time, you didn't have a hole in your chest. Can you tell me why that is? I expected you to be in better shape than this." He clucked his tongue, shaking his head and tapping his pen on the clipboard. He came over and prodded me in the shoulders with a finger, looking me up and down.

"Not my fault a drunken idiot decided to mess with me last night." I slapped his hand away, not liking the pain he was inflicting. I was not looking forward to this strange man's visit again, after the last time.

"Jade, it wasn't last night, you were out for two days. They had to restart your heart twice. You were in ICU all day yesterday and just got cleared this morning." Beck scratched his head, not looking at me.

"So that's why I feel like crap." I chuckled, before realizing that it was not a good idea. A groan escaped me, and I plopped back down onto my pillow. "Uh, that was stupid."

"Yeah, no kidding. You need to take it easy, you're going to be released in a few days. That hole in your chest needs to heal." Beck patted my forearm affectionately, just like the times when he was patronizing me for torturing Tori.

"Luckily for you, the bullet only hit your spleen and just barely clipped one of your lungs. You are a bleeder, Mr. West, and that's what made your heart stop. You're lucky that we found a donor for you in time. Also, be glad that I'm an omni-doctor, and that I specialize in everything." Abrams pulled the paper gown away from my torso to check the bandaged wound. "It looks like it's healing well, and you can live normally without a spleen. I do recommend taking it easy for the next weeks following, and come in for a check-up every Thursday. Oh, and I have some results from the muscle tests that I took. It does seem to be permanent, and I subjected the mass to see if there was any possible way to force a change. You will have to figure out other means for changing back. I'm sorry, Mr. West, I've run out of options. Perhaps you can bring me what brought on this change in physiology? I may be able to procure another group of ideas to fix your problem. For now, don't do anything too strenuous, or I will happily strap you to that gurney and leave you to my nurses' devices." He had an evil glimmer in his eyes, and I figured he'd keep that end of the deal. I nodded, and he patted my head before leaving the room.

"That man scares me." I looked over at Beck, now seeming more relaxed. He had a small smile, and his grip on the gurney bar slacked.

"You have some visitors, besides me, of course." He turned to wave some people in. They weren't just any people, it was Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat. I tried looking happy to see them, but I felt like a kicked puppy. My pride was out the window as I was stuck in a paper gown, and trapped to the gurney. Here I was, big, strong Jade in the hospital with nothing more than a sheet of paper blocking my nudity. I was a little embarrassed to say the least.

"Hey, guys…" I coughed again, wincing as my wound tweaked. Tori and Cat rushed to my side, smoothing my hair down and cooing quietly.

"Aww, Jaden, you look terrible! Have they been treating you well? How's your side? Is it healing well?" I was bombarded with questions from the two girls. I won't say that I minded, because I did need the soothing touch for my frayed nerves. Taking a deep breath, I eased into my act, preparing for any questions coming my way.

* * *

><p><em>Tattoo parlor-One month later<em>

"You sure you want to do this?" Beck followed me into the shop. The door swung open with a small bell dinging with the motion. "Tattoos are permanent, you know."

"Yeah, and I want to remember how I got this." I pointed to my torso, right at my freshly healed wound. The black tank top I was wearing left little to the imagination, and I could see the girl at the counter eyeing me.

"Well, what are you planning on getting for it?" He was staring at me with one eyebrow raised. Always wondering what I was planning on doing next.

"I've got the perfect title for it. Something that no one will understand except for us, and our friends." I walked over to the counter, and set up an appointment for me in the next ten minutes. Beck just stared at me, waiting for the answer patiently. Giving him a sly grin, I told him, "Bullet for my Valentine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like what I just did there? Hmm? Yeah, sorry, being a little corny, but the way I see it, if Jaden goes to the beach or something, and someone sees that tattoo, they'd think she was a fan of the band, and not falling hard for our petite red head. **

**Just a heads up, these next two months are going to be a little sketchy for me updating wise. I'll be up working at camp, and there's no internet there, I'll do my best to be consistent. I hope I can get chapters up on either Saturdays or Sundays. The weeks of June 1****st****-June 14****th**** I will be out of the country. I apologize in advance! I hope to get you something before that that will appease you! Wish me a safe trip, I'm going to Italy! Woo! **


	12. Sand where the sun don't shine

**As I mentioned before, I felt like a beach scene is in order. Let's see what the warm weather, bright sun, and blue water have to offer, hm? Also, I got a sunburn, but not from the beach. I got it from riding on my lawn mower and driving excessively rough for an hour and a half. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Last time I checked, I don't talk to the actors every single day, take videos of them doing strange things, or ask them situational questions like "Who of the cast would you eat?"**

* * *

><p><em>Venice Beach-A month and a half after taking a bullet-Jade's POV<em>

"You sure you want to be here? You're still recovering from the tattoo and the wound." Beck looked over from the road. We had brought his truck and his RV, making sure to park far away from any other vehicles. The others were inside, enjoying the music that was blaring from the sound system.

"Hey, relax, Beck, I need some R and R. This is a great way to do that. Plus, your crazy doctor said I was cleared for outside activity. Apparently I heal pretty fast. Let's get this show on the road!" I opened the truck door and hopped out. Moving to the back of the truck, I grabbed the cooler and the beach umbrella while Beck went to get everybody out.

"Yo, Jaden, don't do that! I've got that, man." Andre jogged over to me, offering his help. I shook my head, holding up the cooler with one arm. I dropped the umbrella in his open arms, letting him have the lighter of the two. "Dude, give me the cooler. You don't need to be pushing yourself so soon."

"Thanks for caring, but I've got the drinks and snacks. It's not hurting right now, so I'm fine, man." Andre sighed before grabbing the towels and some chairs. Robbie came up and took the towels, opting for the lighter objects for his pencil arms. Tori and Cat came out, thank goodness we manage to plan this without Trina. I set out for the beach, the cooler swinging with my stride. Cat caught up to me, and took her normal hold on my arm, mindful of my healed wound. You couldn't see it because I had a black tank top on that matched my black and white board shorts. I was excited, I haven't been to the beach in forever, too afraid of what might happen. As we stepped out onto the white sand, my sandals crunched over the shells.

"Are you sure you're okay carrying that?" Cat asked, looking up at me from her spot by my side. She had stayed by my side while I was in the hospital, when she wasn't in school. Beck would bring her over along with my homework. I had just gotten back when the weather turned hot, and I brought up the idea of going out to the beach. Everybody was weary, and I played the dumb new kid, asking why nobody was interested. Tori had happily filled me in on the gang's last experience of almost being cooked to death in FatBizcuit's old RV. She then told me how my "cousin" sweated for the first time, and asked me if I had the same problem. I had told her that, last time I checked, I sweat, a lot. How else would I have this physique?

"I'm fine, Kit Cat," I paused, realizing my mistake in using my old nickname for her. Her face fell, and she gave me a confused but sad look.

"That's what Jadey would call me. I text her every night, but she won't answer when I call her." She was right, of course. I still had my old phone, and I did answer her texts, but if I answered her calls now, my act would be done for its number. Our conversations consisted of what had happened to her that day, and what she was planning on doing tomorrow. I never had to even mention myself, and she would talk about my "cousin" and how strong he was. She had called me the day I was shot, and left me a message of her crying and apologizing, saying she was sorry she wasn't able to take care of him. It broke my heart, hearing how terrified she was at losing me. She couldn't believe that I had taken a bullet for her, and killed a guy at the same time. She told me how she went and visited me every day, watched me sleep, brushed my hair out of my face, even kissing my sweaty forehead. It was amusing, and worrying how she had fallen for me in the past few months, not even knowing that she was telling the very one she loved how she felt. She had Jaden's number, and she would flirt with me over it, dropping not so subtle hints. I hated this, hiding my secret from her and the others. Beck was adamant about it, afraid of what they would do or say. I think Andre was getting suspicious though he didn't really ask or talk about it much. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Sorry, she told me you wouldn't mind. I didn't mean it." Cat grinned up at me, eyes shining brightly. She squeezed my arm tightly.

"That's okay. I'm sure Jadey wouldn't mind you stealing it from her. I only let her call me that because she lets me call her "Jadey". Plus, it sounds cute when you say it." She rubbed her head against my arm, her hair tickling my skin. We had reached a good spot and I set down the cooler. Andre and Robbie were behind us and set up the umbrella. Robbie tossed me my striped towel and Cat her lollipop one. I fluffed mine out on the sand and helped Cat with hers. She giggled when I flipped the towel up and sand hit me in the face. I wiped the grits away, making sure to clear out my eyes. Everybody else got settled in, Beck was helping Tori with her sun tan lotion, and Robbie was putting some on Rex. Cat grabbed her spray on stuff and got her arms and legs, and turned to me. "Can you get my back?"

"Uh, sure?" I took the bottle and she turned away. Her tanned skin contrasted with the pink bikini top and bottom, and my mouth watered. I sprayed it quickly, zig-zagging it across her back. It collected in the small of her back, and my fingers twitched. I smoothed it out, rubbing it into her skin gently. I cleared my throat and stepped back. "All good."

"Want me to get you?" I shrugged, handing her the bottle and gripping the end of my top. I ripped it over my head and tossed it onto the towel. I turned my back to her, holding my arms parallel to the ground. I heard the hiss from the canister and the spray hit me in the center of my back. I jerked away, my skin screaming at how cold it was. "Hey, come back here!"

"Huh uh, that stuff's cold!" I trotted a little distance, leaving Cat standing there with the bottle. I brought my hand up and did the "come get me" motion at her. Grinning evilly, she ran towards me, hand up, finger on the button. I took off, kicking up sand as I went. I could hear her laughing and Andre and Robbie cheering each of us on. I slowed down, not wanting to get too far ahead of her. I looked back, to see her jumping me. I spun, catching her in mid-air. The movement sent us falling to the sand, me landing on my back and Cat landing on my chest. It knocked the breath out of me, giving me a coughing fit and a sharp pain in my side. I grimaced, sucking in a breath through my teeth. Cat lifted her head up, looking at me before scrambling to get her legs underneath her. This left her in a compromising position, straddling my chest. "Oh, that hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Jaden! I didn't expect you to turn around and catch me. I was just going to jump on your back. I didn't mean to make you trip or fall or-" I put my hand over her mouth, stopping her apologies. She huffed, her nose sending hot air over my fingers.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect the sand to be this hard. You're fine, are you going to finish hosing me down with that freezing stuff?" She nodded under my hand and I removed it. She sat up, and finished spraying me with the sun tan lotion. Her hands lingered on my chest, and she made it look like she was rubbing in the residual spray in. Her fingers slid over my abdomen, sliding over each indentation and moving up to my rib cage. She stopped, I guess finally realizing what she was doing. "Having fun, Kit Cat?"

"Uh…" She looked away, but something caught her eye. She leaned down to look at my side, just now noticing the tattoo around my wound. She traced the calligraphy, gently touching the still healing but now scarring over bullet hole. Just her fingers dusting lightly over my rib cage and skin made me tense up and hard to breathe. "Bullet for my Valentine…The band?"

"Haha, no. A different Valentine, the one I really took a bullet for." She stopped, pulling her hands together and left them curled up on my stomach. Confused, I watched as tears fell from her cheeks, landing on my torso. I sat up, causing her to fall backwards, onto my groin. I winced, but attempted to ignore the brief discomfort. I caught her shoulders before she fell too far, and held her up. She wouldn't look at me, and I put a hand on her chin, bringing her face and eyes to see me. Tears were streaming down her face. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"It's not that, it's (hiccup) that you could have died. I was so helpless, you were sitting there, so much blood (hiccup). I was afraid you weren't going to make it. Then you were in the hospital, all miserable and pitiful looking. Why did you do that? Why did you take that bullet?" Her words were interrupted by hiccups and sniffles. I took my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Shhh, I took the bullet because that's what a man like me would do for someone he loves." I had to mentally slap myself because I was so tempted to say "woman" and "she". I cursed myself, and my situation. These last few months have made me realize what I had standing in front of me since elementary school. My petite and broken best friend, who begged for my attention when all I would focus on was myself and my boyfriend. My heart broke for what it took for me to realize. I had to be changed into a guy, chased after by girls everywhere, shot by a drunkard, and start again to see what had been right under my nose. Holding her face in my hands, I made a decision. She was either going to accept or refuse. If I couldn't change back, I would make the most of the opportunity I had now. I pulled her to me, not willing to think anymore because I might chicken out. I brought her lips to mine, for the first time, in a real kiss, not the little kiddy-smooches "goodbye" things when we were little. It was breath-taking, more-so than the bullet, waking up as a dude, or even collapsing to the sand. I heard her squeak and felt her tense before she relaxed and kissed back. She leaned on me completely, and I lost my seat in the sand, falling onto my back again. I smiled as it only made her drop closer to me. A chuckle rippled up from my chest and I pulled away, opening my eyes to see a giddy Cat, and a pissed Beck.

"You two quite done?" He was standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Andre and Robbie were giving me thumbs up behind him while Tori looked like a mixture between disappointment and glee. I sat up abruptly, knocking Cat into the sand by accident. I stood up, wincing as my side stretched and pulled around the healing site. I held a hand out to a startled Cat and helped her up quickly before brushing the sand off of my legs and my ass.

"Sorry, did I ask for your opinion?" Where did that come from? The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end, and my hands were clenched. I felt like the alpha male that was having his territory threatened. This was a new thing for me, and I definitely did not know how or why it was happening.

"No, but we talked about this, Jade-n" Beck added the last letter, almost forgetting that nobody else knew. Andre raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between us. It looked like something clicked in his head, but he kept it to himself. Cat was stuck in the middle, and her gaze was flitting between Beck and I, unsure of what to say.

"And I've chosen to make up my own mind. Back off, man." I turned to Cat, unwilling to see the glare Beck was giving me. I held out my hand, palm up. "You want to hit the waves?"

"Sure, Jaden. It was getting really hot anyways." She sounded weary, tentatively taking my hand. I took this opportunity to scoop her up in my arms, and run for the water at a full sprint. Andre, Robbie and Tori followed us in shortly, joining in a splash war between Cat and I. The tense moment had passed, but I knew Beck and I were going to have a nice long chat later. Now wasn't the time, and he can fume about it under the shade of the rainbow umbrella. I was all for the here and now, the past and future were far from my mind as I took a handful of saltwater to the face.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet some of you guys are going "Finally! What took you so long?" I can honestly say I don't know. Sometimes my brain doesn't feel like being logical, and other times it likes beating me with a spoon (highly irritating, not too painful). I got one review last time, and I appreciate that. This chapter was written for you, my faithful reviewer! Thank you. Come on guys, don't let this one show you up! Can I have more, jyes? Can you guys give me six more? Summer's going to be awfully boring if not…<strong>


	13. All alone in an ocean of people

**I know you guys will probably skip past this, so I'll keep it short. This is the thirteenth installment of my story "What have you done?". It is a Cade story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. I have no idea how you made it this far without figuring that out fiddledoofiddleydoofstick…Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy…or else…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters due to me not being a dude…or forty-years old…I don't own "Untitled" by Simple Plan either, because, once again, I'm not a dude….How many times must I reiterate this, people? .**

* * *

><p><em>All alone in an ocean of people-Asphalt Café-Andre's POV<em>

"Back at my old school, we were more centered towards the technological arts than the theatrical. I can find my way through a control panel blindfolded." Jaden bragged from his seat on the bench next to Cat. It had only been a few days since the incident on the beach, where we saw the tattoo and Beck lost all manner of subtlety and basically pouted the whole time. There was something about the forlorn gaze he would cast in Jaden's direction, almost like the ones he gives to Jade's picture in his wallet. Now, if I'm as smart as I think I am, Beck's not gay, nor has he cast any furtive glances at any other girls, like most guys do when their girl isn't around. He had that look of firm determination that made me think that this Jaden guy wasn't all he appeared to be.

"I bet I could beat you!" Robbie challenged the over six-foot-tall guy with the familiar blue eyes. Rex chuckled from his spot on the table. Robbie shifted the puppet's legs to where they were in Jaden's hamburger plate.

"Shapiro, how many times do I have to tell you to not put your damn doll's feet in my food?" The obsidian-haired teen grabbed Rex and proceeded to chuck him in the direction of the parking lot. The frail teen hopped up and scurried to retrieve his friend from the hot pavement all the while apologizing. I stood up abruptly, done with this guy openly torturing Robbie. I figured the poor guy would get a break since Jade was gone. Then, it clicked. Jade never really left, she just changed into this dude!

"Hey, did you really have to throw Rex? Rob's got a nervous twitch, man!" I hated sounding like a parent, but geez some of these guys acted like children. Jaden's frozen glare turned on me, and if looks could kill, I would be dead. He stood up, hands on the table in fists. A little voice in my head decided that maybe picking a fight with a bigger opponent was not such a brilliant idea.

"That's the third time today, Andre. Kid needs to learn from his mistakes. You got a problem with my teaching technique?" He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyebrows were arched. He was defensive, because I was testing him.

"Yeah, I have a problem. I need to talk to you about it. Why don't we go inside, and see what we can work out, mano to mano." I gestured to the school doors, anxious to announce my discovery to him. I was tired of this act, and I wanted to get to the bottom of this before anybody else got hurt.

"Alright, let's go, man." He stepped away from the table, and followed me inside. After getting past the doors, I stood on the steps, so I could have a little more height on Jaden. It was hard enough being short for a guy, but I felt like I could make my case with the difference. He stood across from me, legs shoulder-width apart, and hands in his pocket. My palms were sweaty, and I was nervous, just like every time before I stepped on stage. Rolling my shoulders back, and popping my neck, I started.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, or why you did this, but what the hell happened to you, Jade?" The guy in front of me let his mouth drop open.

"What are you talking about? My name's Jaden, and Jade's my cousin." He looked shaken, and his strong stature weakened.

"Don't give me that bull, girl. You've been keeping up a sloppy act as a dude. I would have pegged you for a better actress. Now, are you going to tell your ol' pal Andre how the hell this happened?" I crossed my arms over my chest, instead of being nervous anymore, I felt more in command. "Go on, tell me, we're not going anywhere any time soon."

"What-how did you figure it out?" I could almost hear Jade's voice ask me that. Now that I saw her for who she really was, I could see all of the similarities. The v-cut black shirt and dark blue jeans that hung low on her hips, with the leather boots hidden under the cuffs. There was a blue tint to his hair too, similar to the blue streaks she had before she changed.

"Well, you didn't make it easy, but there were cues from your boyfriend, and the small things you did as well. Also, just adding an "n" to your name wasn't all that smart. You acted like a great guy, but there were subtle hints behind your mischievous behavior. You also acted the same with Cat, but something else was there, instead of your usual sisterly love. How long did it take you to see the unrequited love being sent your way?" I received a guilty glance from a bowed head. Jade's shoulders slumped and a frown creased her features.

"I'm sad to say that it took me being changed into this for me to see what had been standing in front of me since first grade. I can't stand the idea that I was so blinded by my insecurities and the fact that I had a handsome guy on my arm that my life partner was pining for my attention. There I was, flaunting my relationship to a girl who had fallen head over heels for the girl I was. I didn't get to understand what was happening, but leading this "double life" so to say, has forced me to open my eyes." She had her hands around her shoulders, a position she mimicked in her more depressing scenes. "Now, I fear that I am stuck like this. If I am, I will make the most of it. I've been given a fresh start, a clean slate, something that will allow me to make up for my mistakes."

"What mistakes? Jade, you didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, you were a gank, and you treated your friends like shit, your boyfriend had to make up excuses for you…" This wasn't helping my situation. I'm sure she felt terrible about how she acted before. "Okay, you weren't a saint, but you weren't a complete jerk either. You took care of Cat when her family left her alone at home, you gave Tori her opportunity to perform at the Platinum Awards back; you aren't completely terrible. Now, when Cat shaved your eyebrows off, well, shaving her head in retaliation was not one of your better ideas."

"I know, I know, it was a moment of idiocy, and I never got to apologize to her for that. Something was slipped into my coffee a few days afterwards, and I woke up the next morning looking like this. I stayed over at Beck's place until I could get an apartment for myself. Beck's friends set me up with a new identity, and I had to get a new doctor who wouldn't question my predicament. It's been tough, and I've had to watch my mouth for the duration of my change." She wiped her large hand down her face, letting go of a frustrated breath of air.

"You've been like this ever since you came back to school. You haven't tried anything to change back?" I stepped down from my place on the stairs, coming just below eye-level on the taller Jade. Now that the "threatening" situation was over, I was being passive, knowing that she didn't need to be attacked.

"The doc's been working on it, but I haven't really cared. As a guy, I don't have to worry about being judged for loving a girl. It's typical and understandable, and I'm kind of relieved that this happened to me. It sucked that I got shocked, but I got lucky with it missing anything vital. I've been on my own for a while, figuring out that life isn't always as easy as it seems. I've reconnected with my godfather, who's always liked me more than his almost-brother, my father. He wasn't upset in the slightest of my change in gender, and he hired me as a bouncer on the weekends. I scrape by with what I've got, and my godfather helps me out if I ever need anything. Despite being surrounded by so many people, I've never felt so alone, Andre. I realized that this was my one and only chance to make things right, and seeing as nobody misses the old me, I might as well make the best of this." Jade's blue eyes were rimmed with unshed tears. I've never seen her really cry, and it broke my heart seeing her like this. At one point, I do remember falling for her, she was so sweet and innocent looking. I wrote a song for her, and sang it to her, without her ever knowing what I felt. Just knowing that she had walked this path for over five months with only a jealous and upset Beck as the inside-man, it tore me apart. I hated that she hadn't come to me about this; of course she wasn't really one to ask for help in any situation. I've always been here for her, all she had to do was ask. I don't blame her though, I probably wouldn't have believed her either. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to look reassuring the best I could.

"Well, I'm here for you, man…I mean girl…Gah, this is going to be confusing." I scratched the back of my head, more naturally than the girl in front of me ever did. "Hey, listen, if you ever need any help with anything, just ask. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner, and I want to make it up to you."

"I do need help in one aspect, now that I know Beck probably won't assist me in courting Cat. Could you teach me your "masculine charm" so that I can "woo" her? I'm kind of new on the whole "guy dating girl" thing, and my mentor has dumped me altogether." She looked embarrassed to be asking me such a thing. I chuckled and shook my head, spun her around and started walking back to the café.

"Here he is, the hunk of the school, asking little tiny Andre to help him win a girl. Alright, here's what you gotta do"

* * *

><p><em>Beck's trailer-Beck's POV-Later that Day<em>

"How could this happen to me?" I was sitting in my RV, strumming my guitar to my familiar song "Untitled" by Simple Plan. It was familiar because whenever Jade and I would fight, I would simply play the strings until my fingertips bled. This had to be my twentieth time playing it, because the strings were turning that regular crimson cord. Tears had long started dribbling down my face. I realized today that I was losing her. I no longer had a place in her heart, I had lost to her best friend. My room was trashed, chairs were overthrown, my table was flipped and my fish tank was broken, just like my heart. I hated watching them. It wasn't fair, Jade was mine; I loved her first. The thought of losing her was more than I could bear. My heart was in pieces, but my mind was set. I wanted her back. It was high time I questioned my dear ol' pal, Sinjin.

* * *

><p><em>Sinjin's House<em>

"Sinjin, ol' buddy, ol' pal, how ya doin'?" I said in my delirium as his sister, Courtney let me in. I saw the class geek scurry into a room and promptly lock it behind himself. I charged up to it and tested the locking mechanism. "Sinjin, don't be like this. I just have a simple question to ask. I think you know what exactly what I'm going to ask."

"Nope, no idea, Beck. What would I know about Jade's transformation into Jaden?" I heard him clap a hand over his mouth after his information spilled out. I smirked and took two steps back. I kicked the white door down, sending Sinjin into a corner of his now open room. It looked like a laboratory from that old cartoon show, Dexter's Lab, with test tubes and glowing liquids everywhere. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his figure was disheveled. I stalked closer to the lad, seeing his lanky frame tremble and his arms raised in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

"My little Frankenstein, you need to tell me what you put in her coffee that day so many months ago? If you don't tell me why she is the way she is today," I grabbed the mop-haired nerd by the scruff of his neck. He was shaking like a leaf and his eyes were looking everywhere but at me. I had growled at the quivering lump of a teen in front of me. He was scared speechless, and my patience was just about up. "Tell me, or I'll make sure you will live a long and difficult existence."

"I-I made an elixir-uh-a serum of sorts-that was sup-p-posed to make her f-f-fall in love with me." I slammed him into one of his tables, sending its assorted beakers and science items clattering to the floor. "I put it in her coffee! I didn't take into effect the probably possibility that she could be metamorphosed into her male counterpart!"

"You have ruined my life! I've lost her and if she is stuck that way, you are a dead man, Sinjin." I brought his face up to my own, his blue eyes showing his terror more so than his shaking frame. "You are going to find a way to fix this, so help me, you will not live to see another sunrise."

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me!" I dropped the nerd on his tailbone. I gave him an ultimatum, a cure in the next month, or he skips town before I can get my fingers around his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I honestly have no excuse for you guys, and I expect a lot of you probably want to beat me to a bloody pulp, then strap me to my laptop and make me write this story. Well, I hope that I've appeased you guys with a longish chapter. I did appreciate getting six reviews for the last chapter. Can I get seven for the next? I always love it when I get more too! I'll update ASAP! Later gators!<strong>


	14. A forced departure

**Here you guys go, you asked for it. I just hope you like it…Sorry if it seems a little rushed…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em><span>A forced departure<span>__-One month later-Ace of Hearts Club-Jade's POV_

Here I was, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my date. My godfather had been overly excited about my asking to have it here. He pulled out all the stops for me, even getting me fitted in a suit that was vaguely familiar. I had been harassed by his wife as she took my measurements and tailored a perfect outfit. She had forced a red button down shirt on me, the silver buttons reflecting the low-lighting dimly, and a pair of dark slacks. My godfather had ordered a special set of shoes to fit my size thirteen feet, and their sleek black trim blended nicely with the rest of my ensemble. He had further stretched his limits in offering to have my date picked up in a limousine, although I had to drive myself over in my black Charger. I hated not being beside her, and how she must feel being picked up by a chauffeur. I was sitting at the private table in the back, where we could only be disturbed by the necessary wait staff.

"Why so nervous, Jade?" Pietro, my godfather, asked from his seat next to me. I jumped, not even noticing when he got there. He had pulled up a chair and twisted it to where he had his arms crossed over the back. He had his goateed chin in his hand and he was giving me a curious look.

"I've never really been in this position, waiting for her to show. I can't say it's a pleasant feeling. My palms are sweaty, my heart's racing and it feels like I swallowed a desert. How do guys deal with this?" I responded, wiping my previously mentioned hands on my slacks. I looked at the mirrored wall beside me, fixing my hair even though no hairs had been misplaced since the last time I looked.

"Well, when you're a womanizer like me-"

"Are you lying to the poor boy again, Peter?" His wife butted in at the right moment. I laughed at the poor old man's humiliation, earning myself a slap to the back of the head. "Now, don't do that, Peter. The poor boy has enough to worry about without you smacking him on the back of his noggin."

"You forget, Meredith, this is our god-daughter, Jadelyn." He patted me on the back, reminding the fifty-some-odd woman who I was. She had a mild form of short term memory loss, and frequently mistook me for one of their younger patrons. I had to remind her, that I was one of their bouncers on the weekends and that I was not "slumming it" on the streets. "I'm just helping calm her nerves. She has a beautiful girl to wait upon."

"Oh, boy! Our little girl is growing up!" Meredith leaned over and pinched my cheeks. I groaned, having to deal with her torturous squeezes. They were more like my parents than my actual parents, being more supportive for me when I decided I wanted to be an actress/director. My Italian heritage brought along strong family ties, and I could trust them more than my parents. I was reluctant at first, but I needed someone to rely on, and I was tired of being alone, and starving. I was welcomed with open arms, without many questions asked. They offered to adopt me, if worse came to worst, and to support me in any way they could. Pietro has often stated that I could be his heir, and he would leave his fortune to me.

"Thanks, Meredith, but please, Cat doesn't know. She can't know, because I don't think she'll think the same of me if she did." I bowed my head, allowing my insecurity to show. I couldn't play with the idea of what she would do. I couldn't think of it, because I didn't want my heart to break. Her texts to "Jade" were becoming more and more infrequent, and sometimes I had to text her to get her attention. She would mostly talk about her new boyfriend, and how amazingly sweet he was. It hurt how she was drifting away from me, all because of some guy. Now I knew how she probably felt when I became obsessed over my relationship with Beck. The cold shoulder she gave me via text left me hurt and depressed. On the other hand, I was happy to have her so excited to be my date. I was a heaping mess of depression and elatedness. You could say I was bipolar, in a sense. I was trapped, between her feeling of abandonment by myself, and her newfound passion for the new me.

"Of course, deary, I will keep my mouth shut for the most part. I'm so sad that I do not have any baby photos of you stark naked…" She patted my closed hands before leaving to go back to the kitchen to order around the staff. I pinched the bridge of my nose, thanking my lucky stars that my photos were hidden somewhere deep in the recesses of my old house.

"Do not worry, Jade. I am sure you will do fine. Now, I must return to my business, for you know, it cannot run itself. If you need anything, just wave, one of my finest will attend to your needs." Pietro stood, spun the chair back into its place and strode off the boss around his henchmen. It only took a few minutes for me to get worried again. I looked at my watch, seeing that my assigned time was approaching and that my date would be here soon. I ordered our drinks, knowing that Cat would want some fizzy pop drink, while I went for my typical sweet tea. After wiping my hands on my slacks for the tenth time, my inner thoughts were interrupted by a quiet cough. I looked up to see Cat in a stunning black dress. Something niggled in the back of my head that I had seen this before, but something was missing. I stood up abruptly, almost knocking over my chair in the process. I still don't know how guys make it through this stuff so calmly and assuredly. I straightened my tie and slicked my hair back before holding out a hand to the petite redhead before me. She gracefully took it, a small smile on her face as she tried not to laugh at my clumsy antics.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." I managed to get out before needing a drink from my tea. I cleared my throat and took her appearance in. Her dress hugged her curves, leaving nothing to my imagination. Of course, being best friends since we were little, I already knew what she looked like underneath, and that made my hormonal teenage boy body salivate. I blinked, hoping my staring wouldn't weird her out.

"Why wouldn't I? A place like this is hard to pass up." She glanced around at our surroundings, see the ornate decorations and the play on the place's name with hearts on cards around the building. Just then a waitress came and handed us our menus. Her name was Alisha, and she knew me from me being the bouncer. She had hit on me, just like every other girl did, until I politely told her I had no interest and that I already had a girl.

"So, this is the one you've been chattering on about, Jaden. She really is beautiful." Alisha complimented Cat, and made me blush.

"Indeed she is, Alisha. Thank you." I sent her away, not wanting any extra eyes watching us. After small chit chat, stuff that Andre had taught me specifically to talk about and what not to, we were ready to order. She got a salad, and I ordered a steak. Then Pietro and Meredith came out to speak with my date. They practically embarrassed me through the whole ordeal, telling fake stories about me bathing in the toilet, or kissing turtles because I thought they were princesses. Our meals came, and they ate with us. After we finished the meals, they brought out dessert. I ate most of it, wolfing it down and gaining my new nickname "Hungry Hippo" because of the manner that I ate it. I did not shove my head onto the plate, I just happened to barely be able to bring the chocolate mousse spoon up to my mouth. Dinner had wound down to us just talking about our futures, just like in the sappy romance movies Cat would force me to watch. Just as she brought up one of her favorite movies, The Notebook, a waiter I didn't recognize came by and gave us free drinks. Cat gleefully accepted the fruity beverage, while I was more skeptical about it. I called Alisha over, asking who that was. She offered up some bogus thing like the kid just got hired and they were still trying to figure out where to put him. I shrugged it off and heartily chugged the drink. What happened next, well, I don't really remember. It was all fuzzy, and blurry. I think we got into my car, and I drove to my apartment. There must have been something in it, because we were both feeling drunk, and all inhibitions went out the window. My de-ja-vu was from my dream, only I didn't wake up. I lived through it all, and I think I had sex with her. It was mind-blowing, and it being my first time, I never thought that I would be the one bringing her to the edge. We were both completely exhausted, and I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember her shouting out my name, Jade, without the "n".

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

I woke up to the sound of classic Los Angeles traffic, and the feeling of something or someone lying next to me. I turned to see a slumbering Cat, nestled up beside me with a content smile on her face. Her red hair was messed up, and I saw a little bit of black mixed in with it. Wait a second, Cat's hair was strictly red. I reached up to investigate, only to find a feminine hand retrieve the obsidian strand. I pulled back, and looked at my hand, my hand! I sat up, slowly so I wouldn't wake Cat up, and looked in the mirror across from my bed. There I was, as the old me, naked and in bed with Cat. I shook my head, hoping that this was some awful nightmare that I could wake up from. I got out of bed and slunk to the bathroom, praying that Cat would stay asleep. I was back to my old self, long hair, boobs and everything. I knew I shouldn't have had that last drink. Shit, what was I to do? I couldn't stay here because Cat would wake up soon, but I couldn't leave because I didn't want to be that awful one-night-stand guy. How was I going to explain this? I couldn't deal with this right now, and I didn't want to hurt her. I compromised with leaving her a note on the pillow. I picked up whatever clothes I had that could possibly fit me and ran out, knowing the storm that would come after me.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

I searched for Jaden after waking up and finding his side of the bed empty. The bathroom door was cracked, so I went to see if he was just taking a leak. He wasn't there, but what I did find was a note next to my pillow.

**My Dearest Caterina,**

**My apologies for leaving you so early in the morning. I am sorry to say that I was called back home last night, after our adventures, and that my parents required my assistance with their business. I enjoyed last night, I truly did. I hate that I had to leave you without being able to say goodbye, and I hope that my cousin will be able to explain to you how I feel about you. I leave you in her most capable hands. I do not know if I will ever be back, so I must ask for you to forget about me. I have enjoyed these last months with you, and you are a truly wonderful girl. Please do not grieve over my absence, my heart is breaking even as you read this note. I cannot say that I regret anything we ever did, and last night was the best night I have ever had. You were my first, and you will be my one and only Valentine. **

**Sincerely,**

**Jaden West**

The note dropped from my hands, floated down to the floor and lay there. I, on the other hand, crumpled into a sobbing mess on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a terrible creature…And you guys are probably disappointed about the "McNasty" part. I will offer an explanation for that later on in the story…Just hang on and review! Also, it's really late, and I wrote this after watching a full day's worth of Olympics. Good job, Missy Franklin! USA USA USA!<strong>

**Later!**


	15. What have I done?

**So, you guys didn't like last chapter…I worked so hard on it too…Not really, I lied. I half-assed it, and I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Just some Jade/Andre friend/comfort stuff, seeing as Beck is being a back-stabbing little bitch right now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious…Or anything mentioned in this story besides Jade's Godfather, and this story idea…**

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?-Jade's POV-Some gas station…I don't really know…<em>

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…What happened last night? Why am I back to normal? What did I do?!" I was pacing around my car, running my hands through my hair and yanking on it. I was in an over-sized plaid shirt and my pants were held up by my belt, which was tightened way past its last hole. My shoes didn't fit me either, so I had to deal with them flopping around noisily. I had driven to a gas station, and probably scared a bunch of people as I swung in on two wheels. I had left in such a hurry, that I left my wallet. luckily, I had my old driver's license in the glove compartment. I sat on the hood of my car and put my head on my knees. I picked up my phone, and dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hello?" Andre picked up, after the first couple of rings. He sounded tired, and I looked at my watch. It was eight in the morning. Why the heck did I get up so early? Oh, right. "Jade? Why are you calling me on your old phone?"

"Andre, something happened last night. I changed back, and I…I don't know what happened." My voice was shaking and I almost dropped my phone. Images from last night flashed past my eyes, and I squeezed them shut in an attempt to block them out.

"Jade, slow down. Why are you back to normal? How did last night go?" He groaned and I heard him moving about, probably getting up. If he was like me at all, he probably hated being awake at this hour on a weekend.

"That's the thing, Andre, I don't really remember. We had dinner at my godfather's restaurant, I had chocolate mousse for dessert, we had fruity drinks, and…and…I think we had sex." I heard him snort, and it sounded like he fell over.

"You did what now?" He shouted, it sounded distant, like he had dropped the phone somewhere and had me on speakerphone. "Please tell me you used protection!"

"I don't remember, Andre! I left-" I started to explain, before he interrupted.

"You left her there? Do you know how low that is?! Cat's not a one night stand, Jade!" He berated me via cellular device. I flinched, my heart breaking. If he could see me as I was right now, maybe he wouldn't be chewing my ass apart.

"I know, Andre, but…I couldn't let her wake up and see me as…well…me." I looked at the concrete underneath my car, wiping a hand down my face and pinching the bridge of my nose. "I know how she feels about "Jaden", and I can't imagine what she's going to think when she wakes up. Andre, I hated leaving her there alone, but she can't know about me. She can't know that I was the man she slept with last night."

"Wait..Jade, what's up with your voice? You sound like you again." Was he just now catching on? Gah, he was slower than Tori in this kind of thing. I couldn't really blame the poor guy, I called him at the crack of dawn.

"Something made me change back, Andre. That's why I couldn't stay with her. I hated leaving, but I can't have her know the connection. I don't know what she would think. I screwed up, big time, Andre." I was massaging my temples, trying to relieve the nasty headache that was coming on. I heard him sigh heavily.

"Come on over…We'll see what we can do next…" With that he hung up and left me to sit on my car. I laid back, and crossed my arms over my eyes. How could this happen to me?

* * *

><p><em>Over at Andre's House<em>

"Now that's just weird…Few days ago, you were tall, dark and handsome, now you're short, voluptuous beautiful you." Andre was circling me, eyeing me up and down. He took a hold of one of my hands and looked at my hand and arm. He let go and moved on to my hair, twirling it around one of his fingers. "Well, Beck'll be happy, now won't he?"

"Oh damn, I haven't even thought about him since this happened. He's not important to me right now, Andre. What am I going to do about Cat?" I turned to look at him, stopping him in his path. He gave me a crooked frown, shaking his head.

"I dunno, girl. What is the last thing you remember?" He crossed his arms and sat down in one of the chairs in his room. I plopped down on the ground, my pants sagging around my hips and my ankles and my shirt gaping open. Andre turned his head away, being the gentleman he was, and waited for me to rearrange it.

"Waking up next to her and seeing my hair and my hand…" Speaking of hands, I noticed that the scars hadn't transferred over. Seeing that, I pulled up the edge of my shirt, only to see that the tattoo was still there. _Well, they are permanent…_ Letting go, the shirt floated back into place, and Andre quirked an eyebrow up. "My scars are gone, I just wanted to know if the tattoo was gone too."

"I'm pretty sure that that's going to be there forever. What else do you remember?" He leaned forward, resting his chin on his open palm. He had pulled on a wife-beater shirt and a pair of sweat pants in a lackadaisical manner because it was Saturday. He said he didn't have anyone to impress, so why care about the way he dressed. I guess that was guy logic, something I never caught on even when I was among them.

"That last night was awesome, and mind-blowing and incredible…She screamed my name, and then…this." I motioned to myself. Andre tapped his chin and hummed to himself. He frowned again before twisting one of his braids between his forefinger and his thumb.

"A little more information than I needed…" I saw him put his tongue in his cheek. He coughed and wiped his nose roughly. "You said something earlier about a fruity drink. You think this could have to do with…well…this?"

"I don't know, but my friend said that the waiter who gave it to us was new, and she didn't really trust him. Why the hell did I drink it?" I flopped backwards, crossing my hands behind my head and tugging on my hair roughly. I growled, showing my frustration at the situation and what I had foolishly done. "I went all the way, and this happened. I left her, alone, because I was afraid of what she would think. I am the ultimate in douchebaggery."

"Nah, you're not. You were just caught with your pants down…Literally." He laughed at that and patted my knee. "Now, how are we going to explain this to her, and everybody else…Her mostly."

"I don't know. I left that to Beck to deal with. He has connections and those connections made up a pretty believable back story for me. Now that Beck has abandoned me due to what I've done, I'm left to my own devices. You've got to help me, man. I'm in enough shit as it is. Oh god, what have I done? I screwed my best friend over because I couldn't control myself!" I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes, my fingers scraping at my scalp. Andre popped me on the thigh, causing me to sit upright and give him one of my famous icy glares.

"You were a hormonal dude, you got some ass, and now you're regretting it? Okay, I wouldn't call your best friend "a piece of ass", but you have to admit that Cat looks amazing." He whistled before thumping his chest. I nodded, another image from last night flickered into existence. She was silhouetted by the blankets I had wrapped her in. I was leaning against the door jam, just gazing at her. As soon as it came, it went, leaving me shaking my head. Andre's hand cupped my jaw, and his touch brought me back to reality. His brown eyes didn't have their usual playful glint, but a hint of sadness mingled with the concern he was showing. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Jade. I can't imagine how I would have reacted waking up one morning as a chick."

"I think you would be like every guy and go exploring…" That left him grinning and shrugging his shoulders. "It was not a pleasant experience, I'll admit. Beck attacked me, to no avail, really. He was a stick, and I was a tree, due to sheer size. He accepted the fact pretty easily, but he didn't like me breaking up with him. I did it so that he wouldn't be seen as gay! Dude should have given me a break! It's not like I meant for this to happen." I looked down at my hands again, missing the pale wide palms I had grown used to, and only seeing my own small ones brought to light that "Jaden" was gone, leaving me to deal with what I had caused. You could say that I had a sinking feeling, but it felt more like I was being swallowed up.

"I know you didn't, girl. I can only imagine what you went through, and believe me, I was jealous. You stole all of the girls' attention, leaving me in the dust! Needless to say, I hated your guts. Beck told me to give you another chance, and I'm glad you did. Let's just see what we can do for you, now that you're back." He scratched his chin and stretched his arms behind his back. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots that I didn't get the last time. I had my hand on the back of my neck when my phone went off. The song "Good Time" by Owl City played as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Unfortunately, this was Jaden's phone, and I wasn't Jaden. I pulled it out and looked at the id, already knowing who it was, but hoping my phone was just being stupid. Cat's photo flashed on the screen, one of her blowing me a kiss and giving me a seductive wink. My thumb hesitated over the answer button, and I looked at Andre, trying for what to do. He shook his head, and asked for the phone. I handed it to him, biting my bottom lip and knowing what was coming. Andre calmly answered it.

"Hey, Cat, what's up?" His eyes changed from their typical casual appearance to that of despair. "I know I'm not Jaden, I'm Andre…Yes, I do have his phone…No, he's not here at the moment…Calm down, girl! Slow down, and tell me what happened…"

"Shit..." I wanted to hear what she was telling him, but he wasn't going to put it on speakerphone because of the risk of me being heard. He covered the mouthpiece and looked at me.

"She says that she woke up this morning and found a lame-ass note on your pillow. Really?! You left a sappy love note? Not cool, man, not cool." He turned back to his conversation after I glared at him. "Damn, that's a lousy thing to do. You want me to talk to the guy, get this all cleared up?"

"Andre, we already kind of did that." He shushed me, putting one finger up to his lips and giving me a pointed look. My shoulders slumped and I tried to listen in. Cat sounded distraught, and I could feel my heart squeeze inside my chest at the pain in her voice.

"Naw, I'm sure he wasn't using you, lil' Red. Listen, he said his parents are dragging him back home. He didn't mean to leave so suddenly, but he didn't want to see you upset… No, you can't talk to him, because I know what you're going to do….No, he's not right here sitting in front of me telling me that you can't talk to him…Don't use that language, girl! What would Jade think?..." His eyes widened as I heard Cat yell at him over the phone. "Hold on, you did not just say that!...She's your best friend, Cat!...Yes, I know she left you here with Robbie and Beck and Tori and me, but she had to transfer to help her cousin out….I know this looks bad…Stop-st-…Cat! Listen to me!"

There was a pause on the other end, and Andre was pinching the bridge of his nose. He gave me another glare before taking a deep breath.

"Cat, Jaden says he's really sorry that he had to leave like that…Yeah, he's telling me this right now..No, you can't talk to him…Cat, listen..shh..Please, don't cry, Cat. You know I can't stand it when you cry.." He wiped his forehead, and rubbed his neck.

"Tell her I still love her, but I can't stay. Something happened at my old school that Jade couldn't fix, and I had to go help her out. She'll be back Monday, but I'm not sure when I'll be back." Andre reiterated what I said, pausing every now and again when she would interrupt.

"Cat, he does still love you. Believe me, the poor guy's heartbroken just hearing you…I know you're upset, and he does too. He says he can't wait to see you again, and he knows how painful this is going to be for you…Yeah, the guy's practically bawling over here…" I punched him in the calf, causing him to grip it in pain. "Okay, he punched me, he's upset…"

"Tell her that she can't call me, but she can't text me and email me." I gritted my teeth, holding back the emotion that was trying to overcome my barriers. "Jade will be able to ferry info back and forth…But she cannot attempt to call me…" I clenched my fists over my knees, my fingernails digging into the jean material. Andre repeated my message, giving me a sympathetic look. He put a hand over top of mine on my knee and traced over my white knuckles.

"I know how this looks, Cat, but Jaden loves you. He's saying that he'll be thinking of you always. He's a lot closer than you think. Hey, maybe you should call Jade tomorrow, see if she's willing to hang out or something. You could ask her about her stay in New Jersey, hm?...Alright…yeah..Later, lil' Red." Andre hung up and handed my phone back. I numbly took it and dropped it in my breast pocket. I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, and put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, Jade. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"She was a virgin, Andre, a virgin…I took that from her..And I left her there…" This time I couldn't stop the tears, I didn't want to. I didn't deserve this life anymore. I felt an arm come onto my shoulders, and a hand grip my collar bone.

"You didn't mean to, Jade. You couldn't help what happened to you. I'm sorry, Jade. I know you love her. I'm sure Jaden was a replacement for you. Cat's loved _you_ since she first saw _you_. She probably never changed her mind. You were the perfect gentleman to her, and I think this brought out the best you could be. You can still get her, even if you're not the man of her dreams, you're still her knight in shining armor." He kissed my temple, just like Beck used to when we were together. I couldn't remember those days. The only thing that took over my memory was images of Cat smiling, giggling, and just looking at me. I sighed and sank into his easy embrace, letting the stress of the morning seep out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's been a long time coming. I also know that some of you didn't like me changing Jade back. I had to throw a twist in, just to keep my hooks in you guys. Don't worry, I've got a plan. It'll come around slowly, and I wonder if you guys will like it….Until then, my viewers…Don't forget to review! <strong>


	16. Unfinished Business

**Well, it's been a little longer than I expected. I read your reviews. Some of them I liked, some of them I didn't. If you are reading this story just because it is rated "M" and you are assuming that this will be nothing more than sex, sex, and more sex. It's rated "M" because of language, violence, and sexual themes. Sorry to burst your bubble, but my stories actually have some topics to go over, such as teen angst, relationship problems, and solutions via friends and mentors. If you came for sex, sorry, go look at the crappy one-night stand things. Mine have substance, and if you just want sex, you won't find it here. So sorry, but that's how I roll. Deal with it, punks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Or iCarly...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Unfinished business-Beck's POV-Sinjin's house<em>

"Sinjin, Sinjin, Sinjin, did you do what I asked? Hmm?" I had the geek raised up by the scruff of his neck. The kid was shaking in his proverbial boots, and his tremors were travelling up my arms. I had followed the little rascal as he was going home. I ambushed him when he had trouble unlocking his front door. After that, well, I had dragged him into his room and here we were.

"Yes, yes. I did what you asked of me! Please don't hurt me, Beck!" He held up his hands in an attempt to protect himself. I saw a drop of sweat dribble down from his temple and I dropped him on his feet. His knees buckled, but he stayed upright due to his grip on his lab table. His pale skin was clammy and sweaty; the poor geek was freaking out.

"Where's the proof? Where's Jade, Sinjin?" My voice was eerily calm, even though my insides felt like they were turning to mush. I wanted to see her so badly it hurt. You know that feeling of having something squeeze your heart? Well, my heart was in a vice grip, and it was beating out of my chest. Jade was out there, somewhere, probably confused and she could hurt herself. I wanted to be by her side and tell her that it was okay. I wanted to show her how much I missed her. I was so angry at how she had acted, how easily she forgot about us, but I was so elated to have her back. I would teach her a lesson that she should never leave me again, I don't care what makes her think she has to.

"I-I was there, I gave her the drink…I watched her finish it off in ten seconds flat…I-I don't know where she is, Beck. I only gave her the serum…I don't know if it worked or not!" His teeth were chattering and he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his lips were chapped. This little freak had been stressing out for the past month, for good reason, because I had threatened him with loss of life. I backed away from him, and he took a deep breath. He turned around and pulled out a notebook. He flipped through the pages and tapped on one specifically. "All of my data, after I re-reviewed it showed that it should have changed her back. I have no way to be sure…You'll have to wait until you see her again…"

"I can't wait that long, Sinj, you know that. I have waited too long. You know why I waited so long? Hm?" I prodded him in the chest to add emphasis. "You, I had to wait because of you! You came along and fucked it up for everybody! Life was fine and dandy until you had to fuck everything up with your stupid experiments and potions and bibbidy boppity boo!" With that I punched him in the jaw, sending the fair-skinned teen to the ground. He held his jaw gingerly and wiped blood from his mouth. He looked up at me, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"You…you hit me…" He was stunned, and a small smile crept across my face. I pulled him up to his feet and brought him up to look me in the eyes. He still had a hold on his jaw and he winced when I shook him roughly.  
>"I did. And that's not the only thing I'm going to do to you." I growled, raising my clenched fist.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later- Beck's RV<em>

"Much better." I cracked my knuckles, relieving the ache that had formed after my altercation with Sinjin. Now I was just sitting in my RV watching iCarly. I laughed at Sam slurping the whole tube of fatcake fat stuff when my cell rang. I didn't even look at the id as I answered it. "Yeah, this is Beck."

"Yo, man, it's Andre. What are you doing on a beautiful Saturday like today?" My best friend asked me from the other end. I relaxed, not realizing that I was tense.

"Ah, nothing much, just sitting here, watching iCarly. What are you doing?" It was past noon, and my stomach rumbled in complaint. I scratched it, wondering what I was going to have for lunch.

"Planning on going out to lunch with my best friend, you up for it?" Just what I was hoping for. My stomach responded, clenching painfully.

"Yeah, man, sounds great. Where?" I sat up, and turned off the TV.

"How's about we meet up around one at Munchie's Pizza Parlor?" I looked at my watch, it was forty-five minutes after twelve. I hopped up and grabbed my keys, ready to go eat.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Tossing my keys and catching them, I hung up and trotted out of my mobile home.

* * *

><p><em>Munchie's Pizza Parlor-1:05 PM<em>

I walked in to the pizza place, one hand in my pocket and the other brushing my hair back over my ears. I scanned the tables, looking for Andre and I saw him sitting at a table. He was chatting animatedly with someone who had their back to me. I guess it was a girl; she had long black hair that fell down her back. I couldn't see her face, but Andre seemed pretty familiar and comfortable with her. I made my way over to their table, curious who his lady friend was. As I got closer, Andre looked up and saw me. He waved me over and invited me to sit next to her.

"Hey, man, I've got somebody you'd probably like to see." As I sat down, the girl looked over at me. Shining blue-green eyes blinked at me from under dark blue make-up. My heart leapt out of my chest and a smile broke across my face. I lunged forward, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much." I whispered in her hair, taking in her familiar scent. She slowly returned my hug, her hands coming up to grip my shoulders.

"Beck, you know I never left." I pulled away, but only to kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheek. I tried to kiss her lips, but she turned away. She let go and eased away from me crossing her arms in front of her on the table. I looked between Andre and her, confused. She noticed, and nodded. "He knows."

"Yeah, I figured it out about a week or so ago. You should have told me, man. I would have helped you out." He shook his head, brown eyes on me. He looked like he was hiding something from me, and Jade wasn't even giving me any attention.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to be back? I've missed you, we've all missed you." I reached for her hand, only to have her pull away. I frowned, my eyebrows scrunching together. I clenched my fist, wincing at the movement.

"Beck, I was happy as Jaden, you know that…" Her eyes glanced down at my fist, seeing the scrapes. She picked it up and looked closer. "What happened? Did you get in a fight with someone?"

"No, I was finishing up a deal." I snatched my hand away, then immediately regretted it. I missed her cold fingers lightly brushing over my skin, her hands running through my hair. "How could you have been happy as him? You weren't with me-"

"So, I can't be happy when I'm not with you." Shit, I didn't mean for her to take it like that. Now she was pissed, and nobody likes a pissed Jade.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that you should have missed me as much as I missed you. I love you, Jade." I reached for her hand again but she yanked it out of my grasp. She sneered, blue-green eyes flashing her anger.

"I was always around you, Beck. I never left. Why the hell would I miss you when you were being such a fucking dick to me?" I winced, the bite to her voice harsh. "Yeah, your behavior was more than childish, it was disgusting. You insulted me, challenged me, and even dissed me to all of your guy friends. Andre told me about all the shit you said, trying to get them against me. Really, you were going to be that petty and that jealous? You sicken me."

"I was only doing it so that you would come back to me. Do you know how painful it is to watch you be flocked by girls? Do you know how it feels to be completely ignored and brushed aside?" That was the wrong thing to say too. Her nostrils flared and her eyebrows arched.

"Oh, yes, I do know that feeling. Now you know what it's like to be jealous, to be angry watching the one you love be fawned over. How does it feel to be the one who had to watch while your loved one is adored by others?" Her teeth were showing under her curled lips and her fingers were splayed out over the table top. Her voice was a hiss and her eyes were slits.

"It didn't feel good, I'll tell you that. You shouldn't have been flaunting it in my face! That was a dick move, even for you, Jade." I growled back, my anger boiling over. "You should have waited for me. I would have waited forever for you. Why wouldn't you do the same?"

"I had accepted my fate, because I figured it was going to be permanent. I decided to move on, Beck. Besides, your behavior didn't really make me see you as I did before." I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was thinking. "Apparently, you have a jealous side, Beck. It has made you petty and weak. You followed me around like a love-sick puppy, groveling at my feet, but always saying the wrong things. What did I ever see in you?"

"It was never what you saw in me, I was the only guy who saw what was in you. I dubbed you worthy of my affections, and I was the only guy who never feared your ire. Your temper scared off everybody except for Cat, Andre and Robbie. I was the only one who could tolerate your childish behavior. I was the only one who truly loved you!" I was having trouble keeping my voice down in the crowded restaurant. She was riling me up, on purpose.

"That's not true and you know it." She hissed at me, her fists clenched tightly, making her white knuckles even paler. Her eyebrow was twitching like it did whenever she got highly irritated. Now that I was actually looking at her, she didn't have either of her piercings on her face. She was also in a large plaid shirt and huge blue jeans. She must have changed last night, and she probably ran over to Andre's place. _Why didn't she come to see me first? I would have helped her…_

"What are you wearing? It looks like you grabbed some dude's clothes and threw them on." I tugged at her rolled up sleeve and jeans. She yanked her arm away and slapped my hand. She was visibly upset, and I had no idea why. I had every right to be upset with her, she had no reason to be with me.

"I changed back sometime last night. I had to make a quick exit, and this is what I grabbed. You got a problem with that, Oliver?" She growled my last name instead of my first. I quirked an eyebrow, not used to her doing that because she usually did that to Tori.

"Well, why didn't you call me? I would have helped you out, you know that." She flared up again and I leaned back to avoid her venom.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure anymore. Near the end of my time as "Jaden", you were not being my best friend at all. You never had my best intentions at heart. You never had my back like you promised!" Before she could continue, the waitress came by with the pizza Andre had apparently ordered before I came in and started this mess. She set it on the table and put three plates out in front of us. She put down three sodas and dropped the straws on the table. She walked away, but not before eyeing me up and down. Jade gritted her teeth and ripped a slice of pizza off. She viciously bit into it and looked away. Andre was sitting there, looking confused as hell and nervous. I took a slice for myself and chewed on it before saying anything.

"I know I haven't been the best friend I promised. I haven't been the best boyfriend either. I'm sorry, Jade." Before my brain could stop my mouth, I ruined whatever chance I had of reconciliation. "But you weren't the best girlfriend either."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jade had dropped her pizza and socked me in the jaw, just like I had done to Sinjin. Karma, she is a cruel mistress. She was out of her chair and looming over me, fire in her eyes and hands one the collar of my shirt. "Say that again, I dare you."

"Woah, woah, let's just chill out now, alright?" Andre pulled Jade off of me and held her back by locking her arms behind her. She tried giving me a kick but Andre leaned back to render her off-balance. "Beck, that was low, and I'm surprised you said that. What the hell would make you say that?"

"She left me, and she flirted openly with every other girl that would give her the time of day! I have every right to be angry at her. She's my girlfriend, and I had to live without her while she got to live her new life! It's not fair to me or to her! You have no idea how painful it was to see her, to be near her, and not be able to kiss her or touch her! Now that she's back, I'll never let her go!" I rubbed my jaw, easing the growing ache. Without thinking, again, I rushed forward to give a kiss to my beloved. I slipped my tongue inside, only to have her bite it. Tasting copper, I pulled back, clapping a hand over my mouth. Blood spilled from the wound and onto my lips. "You bith! You bit mah tongue!"

"You kissed me, asshole! When I told you we were done, I meant done! Don't ever think that I'm going to take your sorry ass back!" She yelled at me from where she was being held captive by Andre. She wasn't struggling as much, but she was growling loudly. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the crimson liquid from my lips. The waitress came back, a worried look on her face.

"If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She turned to me, seeing the blood on my lips. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Nothing, I bit mah tongue eatin' thiss awethome pitha." I stuck my tongue in my cheek, trying to stop the blood flow. She rushed to get me some ice, leaving me there with a fuming Jade and an irritable Andre.

"I think it's best that we head out. Thanks for paying, Beck." Andre turned Jade towards the door, putting a hand on her lower back and leading her out. That left me, standing alone at the table with a piping hot pizza and the bill. _Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun…Look at what our dear friend Beck has done. Oh dear, poor thing…Nah, I'm going to love screwing him over…If you love Beck in the series, well, this Beck isn't from the series (that's what Alternate Universe is for). I have a lot in store in the next chapter, and if I get fifteen (15, that's right, you read it right) reviews, you'll get it by this Friday. So, get typing. Oh, and I love serious reviews, giving me insight on what I screwed up on, what you liked in the plot, stuff like that. Later Gators.<strong>


	17. Reunion

**Yeah, so, it is now Labor Day/Monday. Notice how I didn't post on Friday? It's because you guys tried to wheedle an update out of me. It didn't work because I only count the amount of reviews required on the chapter! Ha! Take that, smarty britches! How's that for a kick in the pants? Meh meh meh (pompous laugh). Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Please enjoy this idea of your own volition.**

* * *

><p><em>Reunion-Jade's POV-Monday-Back at School<em>

"Class, I would like you guys to welcome Jade back. Now, Jaden's departure was rather sudden, but whatever was needed for him to come here was fixed…and I've completely forgotten what I was talking about…" Sikowitz rubbed his beard, swirling the juice in his coconut thoughtfully. I was standing right next to the man, one hand on my pack, the other in my pocket. We were up on the small stage, in front of the whole class, doing a stupid introduction thing. Even though I had "suddenly left" back in September, it was now April, and we were getting close to summer break. My parents apparently thought I had gone over to Beck's place for the past eight months, freaking idiots. After the confrontation with Beck this past weekend, I had called my godfather and asked for his help. He was disappointed at the sudden change, but welcomed me with open arms. He and Meredith set up a room for me to stay, and brought some of my clothes over from my parents' house, along with buying a whole new wardrobe. They offered me a job as one of their waitresses, but I told them that I was thankful, and that it was a little much for me right now.

"You were talking about Jaden's abrupt departure and Jade's immediate reappearance." Robbie stated, matter-of-factly. He was sitting up front with Rex on his knee and his backpack next to his leg. He looked confused, and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Welcome back, Jade, won't say that I missed you. Jaden kind of filled in the "wazz-bag" position for you."

"He did not, Robbie! You know he only acted that way because you kept putting Rex's feet in his food." Tori defended me, well, unknowingly defended me. She was sitting up front as well, but her seat was down the middle aisle, putting her in the center of the room. Andre was to her left, his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had a frown on his face, knowing my current predicament. Beck was in the back, trying his best to cover up a nasty bruise. I smirked a little, knowing that I had caused that. If I was Jaden, he would have looked a lot worse.

"Why did he leave, Jade? Not that we didn't miss your dour mood, and bleak outlook on life or anything." One of the "sitters" asked. I had to keep a straight face; I'd never heard one of them talk before. I just assumed that they were all mute or something. The silence in the room was unnerving, goose bumps settled on my skin.

"Shush, you are a background character! You are not allowed to speak!" Sikowitz had a finger pressed against his lips as he looked at the girl. She shrank back into her chair, going back to twiddling her thumbs. "So, why did your cousin leave, Jaden?"

"Well, I was able to finish up his previous problem, and his parents wanted him back home as soon as possible. Nobody missed me, really?" I knew the answer already, I just wanted to say it. They all shifted uncomfortably, in their separate ways obviously. Beck coughed into his hand and winced when he jostled his jaw. I hadn't seen Cat all day, and she wasn't there in first block. I was worried about her, and she hadn't texted me since Saturday. Now it was the last block and nobody had seen her.

"I missed you, Jade, in that "where's that mean gank when you need a harsh comment", am I right?" Andre smiled, looking for anybody else to join in. Nobody did, and the animosity in the room was biting into my skin. Sikowitz patted my shoulder and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down next to Andre, and the other students scooted away. I slumped in my chair, feeling alone all over again.

"Now, what were we going over again?" Sikowitz scratched his balding head. The class around me groaned and I sighed. _This is going to be a long hour…_

* * *

><p><em>Cat's House-After School<em>

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Valentine had answered the door. She was looking at me skeptically from behind the white wood. Her brown curly hair reminded me of Cat's when she was younger, before she dyed her hair. "I thought you were out of town, in New Jersey or something?"

"Uh, I just got back a few days ago. I was wondering if Cat was home. She wasn't at school today, and I wanted to stop by and say hi." I shifted my weight onto my right leg, holding onto my elbow. I was nervous, for good reason. I hadn't "seen" Cat since I changed, and I had recently "abandoned" her in an apartment bed. She didn't know that that was me that she had spent the night with. She didn't know that she had fallen in love with the exact same person. She didn't know how much I loved her, and she would probably never know. Andre had convinced me to go and check on her. After his disjointed conversation with her early Saturday morning, he figured that she needed to see me in person. He also said that I needed to be tortured for the stunt I pulled. I had reminded him that I couldn't help the matter at hand, because I was changed back. He simply pushed me toward my car and gave me a light jab to the shoulder.

"She's not really expecting any visitors. She's been in a mood since Saturday morning. Something about her boyfriend dumping her after a one night stand. She's lucky she didn't receive a beating from her father." That last part was muttered under her breath, probably didn't mean for me to hear it. I knew Cat's family had a bad opinion of her. They didn't approve of her goal to be a singer, and often forced her to visit the local psychiatric hospital for a checkup. Cat was never unstable; she simply forgot how to hold her tongue. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure she'll cheer up once she sees you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Valentine." She let me in and shut the door behind us. I stood on their hardwood floor with a magenta rug under my feet. Their house was immaculate, and it made my room look like a dump. She went into the hallway and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caterina, there's someone here to see you!" She shouted up the wooden steps. We waited for a few seconds before hearing a door click open.

"Tell them to go away. I don't want to see anyone…" Her voice was quiet, and I could hear the thickness in it. Cat's mom just shrugged and waved me up, knowing that I was stubborn enough to ignore Cat's demands. I climbed the stairs, each step I took feeling like a weight was pressing down on my shoulders. A feeling of dread crept into the pit in my stomach, and I got the feeling that I wanted to leave. I set my jaw, wanting to go through with this. She needed someone to be there for her, and I was the only one who knew what exactly happened. I came up to her door, seeing the silly calligraphy name plate she had on it. There were rainbows and kittens on it, as well as a picture of her and I. It was before I had dyed my hair black and highlighted it, before she had dyed hers her characteristic velvet red cupcake. We were both smiling, heads right next to each other, eyes shining with the flash. My heart sank, knowing how much this stunt had probably hurt her. She didn't know it was me, but I figured that I was about to get an earful. I knocked on the door, anticipating the tirade coming my way. I heard the door twist and an exasperated sigh come from the other side. She flung the door open saying,

"Mom, leave me alo-Jade?" She stopped mid yell. Her hand was still on the door, and her mouth was agape. I hadn't seen her since that morning, when she was peacefully asleep in my arms. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was ruined. I stood there awkwardly at the door, not knowing what to say.

"Hi, Cat…" Was what came out. I mentally slapped myself for my ineptitude on greetings. She just stood there, staring at me. She looked like she was conflicted, between being happy to see me, and hating my guts. "You weren't at school today, so I just came by to see how you were doing…"

"It didn't take you all that long to come back, did it? Jaden said you would be back soon…I figured it would have taken you longer…" Her face crumpled and she started crying again. I opened my mouth to say something, but she grabbed me and tugged me inside. She slammed the door closed and pushed me towards her bed. She crawled onto it and pulled me up next to her. I had my back against her white headboard, and Cat had put her head in my lap. Her tears soaked into my jeans as she sobbed her heart out. I couldn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. Here was the love of my life, crying into my lap over something I had done. She was unknowingly expressing her love for me, and I had to grin and bear it. "He left me, Jade. After everything we've been through, after what we did. He's disappeared from my life, Jade. How could he do that to me?"

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I do not condone my cousin's actions. I never would have pegged him for stooping so low. I'm ashamed to share the same last name." Ouch, I am a gank. I found my hands gliding through her hair in my unconscious attempt to soothe her. Her sobs had quieted down, and she turned onto her back to look at me. "He loves you, he really does. He knew how you would feel about him leaving. He hated to do that, knowing how distraught you would be. He's a douche for leaving me here to comfort you. I know your heart is probably shattered into a million pieces, but you have to listen to me. The world isn't going to end because some guy left you."

"He wasn't just some guy, Jade! I loved him, enough to let him take away the only thing my parents valued in me. Now I'm lower than dirt to them, and there's nothing left for me. Why do I even bother, Jade? Everyone I love ends up leaving me." I winced and hoped she didn't notice. That last comment was directed at both parts of me. She loved me, Jaden and I. Now that fate had cruelly ripped one love of her life and left the other one who abandoned her, she was left confused and alone, with me to comfort her. Who better than to see to a heart-broken teen than another heart-broken teen? Cat was staring at me intently, her tears having stopped recently. I blinked and looked down at her, trying to gauge her emotions. "You and he have the same kind of eyes. Placid and serene, cold and warm at the same time, but I know that you have secrets. Everybody has secrets, but yours are the ones that matter the most. Only you and he could scald me with your gazes, melt me with a glance, and make me simmer with that certain glimmer in your eyes. Only someone like you could hold a secret that could change the world for a person. What are you not telling me, Jade?"

"I don't know, Cat. I can only tell you how sorry I am." _And you don't know how much I love you._ I leaned down to kiss her forehead and wiped away the remnants of her tears. She sighed, her brown eyes burning into mine, begging me to spill my guts. I couldn't, because I'd rather her hate one side of me, than hate both sides of me. If I was going to live with this guilt, at least I could still have Cat by my side. It hurt, knowing that I wouldn't be able to make it up to her. Maybe one day I could get her to love me again. I just hope nothing else happens to further complicate things.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jade and Cat have finally been reunited. I think it went better than expected. I couldn't picture my Cat attacking somebody out of despairanger, so I went more for the "need to be comforted" Cat, which is something that my Jade has had to deal with in this AU. I hope you guys liked it…Even a little bit..I was a little disappointed with the review amount though..Sad face…**


	18. Is she sick?

**So, we meet again, my dear reader. Perhaps you can see what is going to happen next? I have cleverly foreshadowed the upcoming events with well-placed encouragement for the mind to see! Can you guess? Well, let's read and see, hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…blah de blah de blah…**

* * *

><p><em>Is she sick?-Cat's POV- Two weeks later<em>

It had been two weeks since _he_ left me alone in his apartment. It has been two weeks since Jade came back, and tried to reconcile for her cousin. Life at school had been hard, not seeing him every day. I was also looked at differently. All of the girls glared at me, I even caught Tori giving me a dirty look. They made it seem like I had chased _him_ off, like it was all my fault. It wasn't, and Jade told me how much _he_ loved me. She defended him as best as she could, but I just couldn't forgive him. She didn't know how much it hurt, waking up that morning to an empty bed and a letter that tore my heart to shreds. It hurt looking at Jade because of her eyes. That was just one of the many things she and _he_ shared, like how they could make me laugh, smile, and cry my eyes out. Her steel blue-green eyes reflected what _his_ would be. I was the pion of the school, the bane of every girl's existence because I had made "McDreamy" disappear.

Recently, I hadn't been feeling too well. I was getting headaches and I couldn't keep anything in my stomach. Just the slightest hint of a nasty smell, or even an ordinary smell, could upset it. Right now, I was laying down on my bed, on my side because my stomach was still uneasy. My eyes were shut and I had a hand tracing patterns lightly on my gut. There was a light knock on my door before it opened, revealing a worried Jade behind it.

"Hey, Kit Cat, how are you feeling?" She came and knelt down in front of me, hand moving to brush some of my hair out of my face. Her gentle touch was reassuring and careful, but when she withdrew her hand I could see the wetness on her fingers. I didn't even know that I was sweating, that must be why my hair stuck to my forehead. "You feel really warm, do you want an icepack?"

"No, I don't think it would help." My voice was hoarse from disuse. I turned onto my back and slung an arm across my eyes. "I just don't feel good, Jadey."

"I'm sorry, Kit Cat. What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked from her spot next to my bed. I reached out to her, grasping her hand and pulled her to lie next to me. She complied, easily scooting up onto the bed and putting her arm under my head. Her fingers ran through my sweaty hair, catching on the newly formed knots. When I moved my arm, I saw her. She was on her side, looking at me with those frigidly curious eyes, asking a silent question that only she was privy to.

"What are you thinking about?" She closed her eyes and sighed. Her fingers stopped their paths in my hair, and made a new one down my cheek. When she opened her eyes again, there was a smoldering emotion blatant in them. Her thumb brushed over my cheek bone, and her fingers grazed my chin.

"How my cousin could have left you alone in that room, a beautiful girl like you. It pains me to think that I'm related to him, and he hurt you so much." She swallowed, and her nostrils flared out. Her hand dropped to my stomach. Her fingers spread out as far as they could, and I shivered at the touch. Her skin always felt cold to me, while _his_ felt hot. "I wish he could see you now. How broken and hurt and helpless you look. I would do anything to see you smile again, Cat. You know I can't stand seeing you like this. It breaks my heart."

"Can we, please, not talk about him? It still hurts." I turned on my side away from her. I curled up, trying to limit any contact with her. Of course, she didn't hear my mental pleas as she moved to copy my position. Her arm snaked its way across my torso, stopping to rest on my stomach again. She pulled me closer to her, her head resting on my shoulder. Her breathing matched mine, and her chest was pressed against my back.

"I'm sorry, Cat, but you're going to have to get used to it. I can tell how much he hurt you. I'm trying to help you get over it as soon as possible. It's not the end of the world for you. I'm sure you'll find somebody pining for your attention soon enough." She placed a chaste kiss on my temple and quietly hummed the chorus from Andre's song. Suddenly, I felt the bile rise in my throat. I covered my mouth and ripped out of her tight grasp. I stumbled towards my bathroom, hoping I could make it in time. I just barely made it to the toilet, lifted the lid before I vomited the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Jade was by my side in a heartbeat, gently holding my hair away from my face. She stroked my back, trying to soothe my upset stomach. "Cat, you need to go to a doctor. How long has this been happening?"

"For a few days, only. I'm fine, Jade, really. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." I sat back from the porcelain commode. Jade's hand on my back kept the rest of my stomach calm. I leaned into her side, completely exhausted. Jade picked me up in her arms, cradling me to her chest, and took me back to my bed. She laid me down gingerly, trying her best to be careful. I coughed, my throat burning from the left over bile. Jade headed back into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Drink this, it'll make your throat stop hurting." She handed the glass to me, and I quickly downed it with a few gulps. She took the glass and set it down on the bedside table. She took her seat next to me on the bed, her back against the headboard. I put my head in her lap and her fingers resumed their strokes through my hair. "Cat, I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow."

"No, Jade, I don't-" She covered my mouth with one of her hands. I glared up at her, not liking being interrupted midsentence. I resisted the urge to retaliate against her, not knowing what she would do if I did.

"Cat, you're not allowed to object. I'm doing this out of the kindness in my heart. I only have your best intentions in mind." And that was that, her tone had that finality that let me know she was done arguing. I huffed and crossed my arms over my stomach, refusing to look at her. She sighed heavily, like she was trying to get something off of her shoulders. She would never tell me though, and her eyes had that long, forlorn look that showed her dour demeanor. I could only lie there and listen to her breaths of air slowly match my own.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day-Jade's POV<em>

"Hey, Dr. Abrams, it's me again." I shook hands with the surprised young man in front of me. He had an astonished expression on his face, his mouth agape and his hand hovering over the clipboard.

"Miss West? Uh, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you in this condition." His eyes darted to the small girl to my left. Cat was standing there nervously rubbing her arm. His eyes held that question that he wanted to ask, but wouldn't, and my answer was a subtle shake of my head. "Now, who is this young lady friend that you brought with you today?"

"She's your next patient. Her parents don't need to know, and I'm hoping you will treat her the way you treated me." In my words, there was a thinly veiled threat that he understood. His head inclined ever so slightly and he coughed to clear his throat. He motioned for us to follow him with a wave of his hand.

"So, what brings you to this office, miss?" He had Cat sit down on one of the recliner/chair things in one of the assorted rooms. He sat down in front of her, clipboard on his knee, pen in his hand.

"Caterina Valentine, but everybody calls me Cat. How do you and Jade know each other?" She looked between us, her eyes staying on Abrams. His eyes flicked over to me and I mouthed "make something up" to him. He cleared his throat again, before looking down at his clipboard.

"She is a former patient of mine. Her parents wished for her to be cleared to go on a trip where a virus was running rampant. Simple as that. Now, enough with the questions, I want to go through a routine check-up. You know, blood test, pee in a cup, that stuff. Would you be willing to do this?" He leaned forward, waiting for an answer from the now shy Cat. She looked at me, her hair twirling in her fingers. I nodded, wanting nothing more than for her to get better.

"Sure…What do I need to do?" Dr. Abrams smiled before giving her directions in what she had to do next. While Cat scurried off to do whatever she needed to, I was left alone with the crazy man.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you changed back?" He inquired, his pen tapping incessantly on his clipboard. I grabbed his pen a chucked it across the room. He smirked at me and pulled another out of his pocket.

"I was hoping to never see you again, okay? You're weird enough as is, and I wanted to keep our "professional relationship" a secret. Beck and I had a falling out, and I was planning on burning bridges." I slumped into my seat, preparing to be ranted at. I was surprised when he simply sighed and shook his head.

"You see, I'm not the kind of doctor you ever forget. I'm the one you're going to want to keep around, because I am having my suspicions about your little girl here. What were her symptoms again?" I rattled off what she had been suffering from recently and his frown only deepened. "I'm not going to tell you what I think it is, because I need to conduct tests before voicing my assumptions. Ah, here she is, the woman of the hour."

"Here's my cup, and the nurse said that the blood would be sent to your office for observation." She sat back down on the recliner, her fingers knotting themselves together. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I have to run the tests first, silly little Cat. You know what they say about curiosity and its problem with cats…" He patted her on the head before leaving us alone in the room.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" Cat frowned, not liking the adage.

"But satisfaction brought him back, remember, Cat? Now we'll get answers to why you've been feeling so bad for the past week or so. Now I won't have to worry that you're actually sick." I leaned back in my chair, relaxing into the plastic material with my hands in my lap. I kept my eyes on Cat and watched her anxious actions whittle her patience down to nothing.

"How long is this supposed to take?!" Cat asked furiously. She was now pacing the room, her hands fisting in her hair and pulling at the roots. I simply watched her move about the room, not really wanting to cause any trouble with the already upset Cat.

"It was only a few hours, little kitten. I have the results in my hands, and I'm happy to say that my assumptions were right all along, Jade." Dr. Abrams swooped into the room theatrically. He bowed as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "Now, I'm not one for theatrics, so, I'll let you look at this and try to decipher what it means."

"Why are you talking weird, Abrams?" I reached for the notes, only to have him hand them over to Cat. I forgot about the "doctor/patient confidentiality" agreement. I figured that it didn't apply to me, because I was the one who brought her here in the first place. Apparently, I was wrong, and I hate being wrong. I watched as Cat read through the results, her eyes growing wider as she did so. When it looked like she was done, the clipboard slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. I snatched up papers and skimmed through them, looking to see what it was that had stunned my girl into silence. My eyes caught one word out of the mass. That one word rippled through my brain and echoed in my head. "Is…Is she really?"

"The tests confirm it, Jade. Looks like your friend here has a bun in the oven." My mouth dropped, as well as the clipboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! If this was a soap opera, could you imagine the characters receiving the close ups from the cameras? I could…Of course, I'm writing this, so I can almost always see what is going to happen before you guys do..But, some of you guessed it right. Hey, what can I say? I love theatrics…Review please!<strong>


	19. Open Arms

**So, last chapter we found out something. This chapter something will happen. I wonder what? Read on, and you shall see! Muwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Just read the first chapter if you really care so much and think that I would claim the show as mine. I'm not an idiot…Just a fan…**

* * *

><p><em>Open Arms-Jade's POV-Cat's House<em>

"You are what?!" Mr. Valentine shouted at my petite friend who was cowering in front of me. We had promptly left Dr. Abrams office and I drove her home. Cat had been silent the whole ride back, not even humming or looking at me when I switched the station to one of her favorites. A feeling of guilt had settled itself into my gut, making its presence known whenever she flinched at her parents' words. Something else fluttered higher up in my chest, and I couldn't put a finger on it. It bounced between excitement and worry. I was ecstatic that I was going to be a father, well a mother, but I was distraught that this could have severe repercussions for Cat. We had gotten to her home, only to have her parents waiting for us on the couch. I knew they hated me, but this wasn't what I expected. I was being completely ignored, given the cold shoulder, while they berated Cat. Her frame was visibly shaking, and her eyes were glued to the floor. "You cannot be pregnant, because you have never had sex, Caterina! It is impossible for this to happen!"

"That's just it dad…I did have sex…With Jaden…" Her father's response was a harsh slap across her face. She had to take a step back if she didn't want to tip over, and her head was turned sharply to the side. She didn't cry out, or make any sound of pain. She simply held her cheek, and I could see the red outline. I pulled her behind me, shielding her, daring him to try it again. His eyes were blazing with anger, and he sneered at me.

"You do not get involved in this. This is a family matter. Leave this house!" He spat at me, his finger jabbing me in my collarbone. I growled, unable to keep it inside my head. His jaw twitched, and his eyes narrowed. "Leave. This. House."

"I'm not going to leave her here alone with you people. You should be supportive of her, because you're the only ones she has! Yes, she had sex, yes she's pregnant. Yes, you're upset and you have every right to be. You don't have a right to hit her, in front of me. You don't have any right to abuse her anymore!" I kept my fists by my sides, knowing full well that it was getting harder every second. I was pushing the envelope, but I couldn't let them do this to her. I couldn't stand by and watch them beat her senseless for something that I caused. It was my fault that she was pregnant, my fault that she wasn't a virgin anymore, my fault for everything. She would not be taking the fall for me, not again, not after every little mistake I made. I was my job to protect her, and I already failed miserably. I had broken her heart, single-handedly, and it was my duty to put her back together. "Don't you dare hit her again."

"Do not tell me what to do, whore! This is your fault! Your cousin ruined my little girl! You are related to that heathen, and he stole the most important thing! That was the only thing I had faith in her to keep! Now she is worthless, with a terrible thing that we have to deal with. We never asked for this! You will get rid of that thing or you will not live in this house!" He stomped his foot, glaring at the redhead behind me. I put myself in his fiery gaze, blocking his view of Cat. If he had anyone to be mad it, it was me. I'll take the beating for her, carry her cross for her, suffer through the lashings for her. I know that she doesn't deserve this, I do. I know that she would never love me like she loved Jaden, and I was willing to stand by her side no matter what.

"First of all, it's not a "thing". Second of all, my cousin was a bastard for leaving her, I will agree with you on that. Third, she is not worthless just because she isn't your perfect "virgin" daughter anymore. Fourth, call me a whore again and you're going to lose more than just her." I hissed through my clenched teeth. My nails were digging into my palms, and I could feel my shoulders quivering. Cat's hands gingerly touched my shoulder blades, ceasing the trembles running up and down my spine.

"Jade, it's fine…Just go…" She sounded so small, so destroyed. Her fingers clenched in the material of my mesh shirt. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the top of her head. I saw the little droplets that stained the wooden floor.

"You heard her, whore. Get out." The venom in his voice drew my attention back. My eyebrow twitched, and Cat's hand wrapped around my raised arm, holding it back. I let out a frustrated breath, collecting my thoughts before I did something rash. I spun on my heel to face Cat, my hands going to her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving without you. You're coming with me, Cat. I know what he is going to do to you. He's just like my dad, Cat. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt." I pushed her back towards the front door, not giving her any choice in the matter. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face from her dark brown eyes. Her hands were clasped around her stomach, protectively sheltering the life growing there. "Please, Cat, come with me."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Mr. Valentine's fingers gripped my shoulder. I turned, bringing my fist up as I did so. My knuckles collided with his jaw, sending him staggering backwards a few steps. Cat gasped, and Cat's mother shrieked at me from her grip on her husband. He was holding his jaw, shock evident on his face. Without any more thought, I grabbed Cat's wrist and fled from the house.

* * *

><p><em>Pietro and Meredith's Humble Abode<em>

"Jadelyn, so wonderful to see you again! What brings your friend here with you?" Pietro wrapped me up in his arms, stilling my vibrating body. He pulled back, placing a chaste kiss on my temple as he did so. He enveloped Cat in a fatherly hug, not knowing what she had just been through.

"She, uh, she needs a place to stay, Pietro. Her parents kicked her out of the house.." I scratched the back of my neck. Cat scoffed, tears coming to her eyes again. She punched me in the arm, then proceeded to hit me anywhere she could.

"You got me kicked out! You hit him! You did this! This is all your fault!" I didn't make any move to defend myself against her blows. She needed to get this out of her system, and I would gladly be a punching bag for her. I deserved every hit, because it was my fault. I did this to her, I made her life hell. I left her alone in that bed. I ran away from her, only to return and take the beating. One of her punches connected with my nose, and I felt it snap out of place. Only then did I grab her wrists with one hand, the other holding the now broken and fully bleeding nose. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her frame shaking with the shuddering breaths she took. Her head hung low, tears dripping down her cheeks. Pietro rushed to go get a first aid kit from in the kitchen, mumbling about crazy kids, and needing Meredith. I moved forward, pushing Cat towards the couch in the living room. I touched the bridge of my nose, wincing at the pain that shot from it.

"Ouch…" I hissed, taking a deep breath, trying to concentrate on anything other than the pain. I tasted the metallic tang on my lips, knowing that the blood was freely flowing wherever the hell it wanted to. I let it go, shaking my head lightly. "Okay, I deserved that, I really did. I don't blame you for it. I screwed everything up, Cat. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for you to fall in love with Jaden. I didn't anticipate this happening. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Aborting the baby will destroy you, I just know it will. You love kids, Cat. I'm just sorry that you're having one this early. Please, don't give it up."

"Why shouldn't I? All it's done for me is ruin my life! I wanted to get every evidence of _him_ out of my life. Now I have just one more reminder that he will never be back!" She shouted at me, hands trying to escape my grip. She was twisting her wrists, and that was only going to hurt her more. I put her hands in her lap, looking at her earnestly, trying to plead with her to not hit me anymore. She nodded curtly, agreeing with my question. I let go, my nose making its pain known again. Where the hell was Pietro? I took one of her hands, and brought it to my lips.

"Cat, you can live here with me. I will take care of you and the baby. Pietro and Meredith will care for us like their own children. Just, trust me, okay? I won't let anything happen to you, or the baby. Please?" She looked down at her hand, now with a bloody lip stain on her knuckles. She meant so much to me, and it hurt watching her fall apart at my wrongdoings. I couldn't let her do this, not when I could keep both of them safe. She nodded, slowly wiping away the tears. She leaned forward, head resting on my chest, arms wrapping around my waist. She started sobbing quietly this time, and I did my best not to get any more blood on her. Pietro came in followed by a flustered Meredith holding the first aid kit in her trembling hands. She patched up my nose, realigning it and giving me a reason to cry out in pain. They sat down next to us, fussing over my bloody clothes and disheveled appearance. I told them what had happened, and Cat's condition. They went from being concerned grandparents to overjoyed ones. Meredith bubbling with excitement, and Pietro boasting how wonderful this was.

"You are welcome here, Caterina. We will raise you just like we have raised Jadelyn. Do not worry about a thing, darling. Everything will be alright now."

* * *

><p><strong>Does this count as a cliffhanger? I can't tell…Well, it's not the end of the story, obviously, because Cat still doesn't know! Poor Jade, I'm such an ass for doing this to her. Now she has a broken nose to add to her gunshot wound…Hmmm…That will come in to play eventually. Don't worry guys, I don't plan on ending this just yet. Also, don't forget to review!<strong>


	20. Melting Heart

**Chapter 20, the big 2-0. Who's excited? I am! I'm also happy that I have over 80 reviews for this thing. I wonder if I can break my current record of reviews, which is 127 by the way. Who wants to help me out? Anybody? Hm? Ah, well, you probably aren't reading this, so enjoy the story. This chapter was a doozy to write, and it left my head reeling. I hope you guys like it, and you know how to tell me if you did. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? I'm pretty sure you guys get it by now…**

* * *

><p><em>Melting Heart-Jade's POV-Hollywood Arts-A few weeks later<em>

"Look, there's the slut." I heard a hushed whisper traded between two glaring girls. I clenched my fist, my hand pulling Cat closer to me. She had heard the insult, but she wasn't showing any evidence on her face. I could feel her twitch under my fingertips, and she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Says the girl who sleeps with a different guy every weekend." I hissed back, giving her my classic icy glare. The two girls scoffed at us before teetering away on their high heels. I led Cat over to her locker, shielding her as best as I could. When I had brought her to my new home, she had broken my nose and left me on that couch with my godparents. I had been able to convince her to keep the baby, with my promise that I would protect her and the child. It was going to be a tough eight months, due to the cruelty of teenagers and the judgmental public. I have to admit, Cat looked as radiant as ever even with her moods. She still didn't like the prospect of being a teen mom, now that she had been disowned by her parents and only had me to rely on. Pietro and Meredith treated her like the other daughter they never had, and they were just as excited about raising a grandchild. They were waiting on Cat hand and foot, eager to make her change her mind about the whole situation. They both knew what I was going through, seeing the pain in my eyes as Cat would cry her heart out every night. There were many nights where I fell asleep at her door, begging for her to forgive me for everything I've done to her. She still didn't know how I felt, how terribly frustrated and depressed I was at the end of it all. Pietro would find me, curled up against the wooden door, and he would drag me to my own bed. He shed his tears as quietly as he could, knowing the agony that I was putting myself through. His hushed words did little to soothe the ache that made its presence known every time I was around my beloved. My love was forbidden, but I couldn't deny it. I couldn't stand by and watch her spew her venom as it poisoned my heart. Every night and every day it was digging into the very sinew in the one organ that meant the most. I took a deep breath, steadying my thoughts and pushing the pain to the recesses of my mind. "Don't worry about them. They're nothing, Cat."

"That doesn't mean the words don't sting…"She whispered back, mindlessly grabbing the books she needed for her next two classes. She put them in her back pack and moved to sling it over her shoulder when I stopped her.

"I'll take that for you. No need for you to strain yourself when you have a perfectly fit and capable best friend by your side." I slung it over my own shoulder, easing into the role I had played as Jaden. It seemed that Cat wasn't catching on to my subtle hints. I wanted her to figure it out for herself, because I wasn't sure how she would react to me just revealing that I was the one who had ripped her heart out. She huffed lightly at my insistence, giving up with a defeated shrug. I was disappointed that her usual bubbly personality hadn't made its appearance lately. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p><em>Lunchtime- Asphalt Café<em>

"Hey, Lil' Red, how's it going?" Andre cheekily asked from his spot next to Tori. He had his meal set in front of him with his spork sticking out from the glob of whatever Festus was serving us today. Cat sat down heavily next to me as I put both my own and her plates onto the table. It's not the most appetizing meal, but it'll tide me over until Meredith's famous dinners.

"Fine, I guess, Andre. Why do you ask?" She picked at the glob of food in front of her without much interest. I frowned, not liking the look of the meal. I pushed it away, waiting for it to stop bubbling before I dug in.

"Just wondering. How's the parasite?" I elbowed him in the side, giving him a glower. He gave me his typical 'what?' look before glancing over at Cat. He knew what Cat thought of the baby, and he knew how I felt about the child. He felt the need to tease both of us about it, and made sure that I got the brunt of it. My shoulders slumped as Cat sighed, her hands reflexively going to her stomach. No matter how much she was fighting it, she had a natural maternal instinct, unlike her own procreator.

"It's doing fine as well, I guess." She pushed her food away, suddenly not hungry. I growled at Andre, not liking how he had ruined her already dark mood. He frowned and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"So, are you curious about what it's going to be?" Tori piped up from beside the nervous male. She had recovered from her heartbreak over Jaden leaving all of a sudden, and was happily trying to cheer up Cat. She did a better job than me, seeing as I was "related" to "he-who-will-not-be-mentioned". I was persona-non grata sometimes around Cat, and she would open up to Tori. I wish I was better friends with the younger Vega, that way I could understand Cat better. I was making a little progress, seeing as I had finally accepted Tori's friendship request in an attempt to warm up to Cat again.

"No, not really." Cat stared down into her lap, picking at her fingernails. I took one of her hands in mine, stopping her physical torture but unable to stop her mental pain. I soothed the irritated skin with easy strokes from my thumbs.

"Thought of any names?" Tori prompted, prying further into the depressed mood. I saw a flicker of movement from Cat's eyes, meaning she was finally becoming invested in the conversation. My heart thumped a little harder in my chest, recognizing the old Cat coming back.

"Maybe Laura if it's a girl, or Logan if it's a boy…I just like names that start with that letter.." I grinned, remembering all the conversations she and I had had before all of this craziness happened. She said she wanted three kids, two daughters and one boy, but she'd be happy either way it worked out. She imagined what her dream spouse would be like, and now that I thought about it, I had a lot of similarities. I can't believe how much of an idiot I was. She had poured her heart out to me, and I was so blinded by my relationship that I couldn't see it.

"What about middle names?" Andre asked, leaning his elbows on the surface of the table. Cat looked up, and I saw a conflicted glint in her eyes. No doubt she was wondering what Jaden's middle name was. I never told her, because I never saw the need to.

"I haven't thought about that yet…" She looked over at me, eyes studying my face. My smile faded as I saw the simmering anger and hurt returning in those dark brown eyes of hers. I looked away and released her hand, not feeling comfortable under her piercing gaze. I sighed, collecting my discarded food and standing up. I walked away from the table, leaving behind my beloved and the friends I had come to know, not able to keep up my stoic façade any longer.

* * *

><p><em>Pietro and Meredith's Humble Abode-Jade's Bedroom<em>

I was sitting on my bed, staring at myself in the mirror across from me. The girl that stared back was disheveled and distraught, her hair puffed out from the multiple times she ran her hands through it. I had ripped my clothes off as soon as I had gotten in, not feeling comfortable in my own skin. I didn't know how much I would miss being a guy. I didn't feel the need to cry over everything, nor did I feel the need to share every little detail. I was looked up to and admired for my physique and personality, not the way I dressed or did my makeup that day. I appreciated that I had been swarmed by all the girls, leaving Beck alone and jealous, but I was tormented by the fact that I had flaunted it. I had misused my time, and that cost me the love of my life. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, watching Cat suffer from the mistakes I made. I wanted nothing more than to tell her, to give her that peace of mind. I was almost to the point that I didn't care what she thought of me, as long as she knew the truth about what I did. I only did it to save my own skin, I realize this now. I thought I ran to protect her from the embarrassment. I ran because I didn't want her to see who she had spent the night with. I didn't want her to realize that I was the wolf in the sheep's clothing. I was the one person that held her heart in my hands, and I crushed it between my pale fingers. I clawed at my skin, wanting nothing more than to cut out the bleeding heart that pounded in my chest. Red marks marred my flesh, viciously slicing down from my neck to my hips. Nobody would see the scratches I made, just like Cat would never see the tattoo that would explain everything. I touched the faint scar, the ragged edges familiar and burning under my fingertips. The calligraphy curled around the old wound, defying my every want to change everything back to the way it was before. I wanted to be ignorant, or to be dead, because that would be the better alternative than the way I was living now. I was in a constant limbo, loving her with all my heart, and hating myself for everything I did. I was torn between the choices I made, and the ones I had yet to act upon. My self-deprecation left me with my own self-loathing, and I deserved every bit of it. I didn't deserve Cat's love, or whatever she still felt for me. I had no doubt that she hated my very existence, knowing full well that I was the only one that made all of this happen. I was the one who left, I was the one who came back, I was the one she fell in love with twice. She loved me for who I was, and who I pretended to be. Now that I thought about it, Jaden helped me live as I hadn't before. I could be carefree, loving, compassionate, everything I wasn't now. I was the one that people adored because of my actions and my open heart. Now I was the one everyone hated and disgusted, because I had chased away their knight in shining armor. I was the demon that scared the populace, I was the monster that hid underneath the child's bed or in the closet. I was the one person that had the power to ruin one person's life, and I did it so easily, so effortlessly. Here I was, the one who committed a crime that was punishable by whatever means necessary. I would gladly take whatever Cat would deal for me, because I deserved every bit of it.

"I'm so sorry, Cat. I'm so so sorry for everything. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could go back to the first time we met, I would walk away, just to save you all of this pain. It's unbearable, living like this, knowing that you cry every night over something I did. I dare not ask for your forgiveness, because I would never deserve it. I ask that you punish me, torture me for all of my wrongdoings. It's the least I can offer, to stand and take it for all that it's worth. I can't run away anymore, Cat. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I fell back onto my pillows, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes. I was spent, my nerve-endings raw from the emotional torture I had willingly put myself through. It wasn't enough, and I knew it. She would never know the truth, because I couldn't bear the thought of her hating me too. I was selfish, just like I was before all of this. I wanted to be the one she loved and hated, and I was willing to suffer the consequences.

"Why would you ever want to do that?" A small voice asked from my doorway. I shot upright, covering my torso as best as I could to hide any evidence from the girl I had loved from the start. My eyes met hers, blue-green clashing with brown in a haze of emotions. I opened my mouth, searching for the right words to respond, not knowing if she had heard my whole rant. "Why would you want to wish away everything that's happened? You weren't even here for this stint in time. You aren't responsible for what your cousin did, so why do you feel so guilty?"

"Because…I" My fingers brushed over my scar, the zing of pain being remembered and the emotions that roiled beneath the surface. I reached for my discarded shirt and pulled it over my head, regaining some composure as I did so.

"You would walk away from me, after everything we've been through? You said that if you could go back to the time we first met, that you would walk away, to save me from this? What if I told you that I would never let you go? Would you still toss me aside? It sounds like you're trying to run away from your problems, instead of solving them, Jade. You can't expect me to believe that you would give up everything and leave me alone. Don't be like him, Jade. Don't leave me standing at the end of the rope, holding the unraveling strands." She dared me to do it again, like I had left her in the bedroom. Her jaw was set, and her frame was trembling as she clenched her fists tightly. I stood up abruptly and moved to stand in front of her. I didn't particularly care about my current state of dress, being only in a shirt that barely covered my hips. I held her face in my hands, ceasing the tiny movements she was making.

"I could never do that to you, Cat…" I was tempted to add "not again" but I was adamant in holding it back. If I was going to tell her one thing, it might as well be the truth, just not the whole truth. "I care for you too much to do that…What I was trying to say, was that I would give up any possible life with you to see you smile again. I want you to be happy, and if that means that I'm not in the picture, then so be it."

"You can't do that, Jade. You can't just walk away from all of this. You promised to take care of us, to take care of me…" She sounded so small, her voice finally matching her frail size. I brushed away the tears that were starting to dribble down her cheeks. I took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to say the next three words. I didn't know how she would react to them, but she had to know. I couldn't live with this pain anymore. I couldn't let her live without knowing some semblance of how I felt about her. Jaden had his chance, now I had mine and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"I love you…" Before I could see her reaction, I closed the distance between us and captured her lips in a passion-filled kiss, hoping to relay the burning devotion that had settled into my cold heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And, there we have it. The first Cade (without the "n") kiss. I wonder how you guys will react…Hmm, only one way to find out, right? Review!<strong>


	21. Second Chance

**So, after that kiss, and admission of feelings, I got seven reviews. I figured I would get some more, but I'm glad I got what I did. Maybe I could make it to one hundred on this story, and even pass my first story (which has 127 reviews for 32 chapters, that's 11 more than this one). You guys want to help me out? Hm?**

**Disclaimer: Meh…Check out Chapter One for this junk…**

* * *

><p><em>Second Chance-Cat's POV<em>

"I love you…" I was stunned speechless as those three words filtered into my ears. I wasn't thinking straight anymore, because Jade just gave me a breath-taking kiss. My eyebrows shot up and a shiver ran up my spine. Jade's hands had moved from cupping my cheeks to entangling themselves in my hair. She was pulling my closer to her, almost like she needed me more than anything. I snapped out of it, hands going up to push her back. Her eyes opened and she stumbled back, her expression was one of horror. "I'm so sorry, Cat! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I just…I've just now realized how much of an idiot I've been these past few years…I know that Jaden hurt you…I know that you'll probably hate me for this…I just…I want you because you're the one who's been around for all these years. I feel like I can't breathe without you by my side. Every time I see you smile, my heart skips a beat and I have to catch my breath. I can't take it that you're so sad, so distraught over this…I guess you could say that I'm presenting a solution to you…If you'll have me?" She took her bottom lip by her teeth and gave me that endearing look that had won my heart years ago. It was true, my heart had been crushed by Jaden, and he had left Jade to pick up the pieces. She had slowly glued me back together, taking care of all the jagged edges and smoothing them down. I had locked myself away in my given room, and I had listened to her sobs in silence, not fully understanding what they were for. Now I knew that she had been feeling all the pain that I had. She had suffered the same blows, wallowing in her despair at the behest that I would never know. I took her downcast face in my hands, bringing her eyes to look into mine.

"You did make me uncomfortable…But I don't hate you for it…" Her eyes brightened a little, revealing the hope she still had. My fingers curled against her skin, moving down her neck and past her shoulders to rest on her hips. I could feel her muscles twitch under my touch and her eyes flickered between my hands and my eyes. "At least you finally realized why I followed you around everywhere…You lost your chance when you left…But…You might be able to win me back.."

"R-really? You're going to give me a shot?" Her mouth dropped open, and she did her best impression of a fish. I nodded meekly, biting the inside of my cheek. I was willing to see what she would do to capture my heart all over again. Little did she know, she already had it. "I swear, I will do everything by the book. I'm not telling you what I'm going to do, but you'll love it, I promise."

"Alright, don't let me down…" I paused, an idea coming to mind. I tug her closer and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I can feel her mouth curve into a grin as I pull away. She sighed contentedly, and wrapped me up in her arms. Her scent enveloped me and I closed my eyes, reveling in her spicy yet sweet smell. She let go after a few moments, and I immediately missed her warmth and comfort. The next thing I felt was her cold fingers lifting up the hem of my shirt. I looked down, to see her kneeling in front of me on one knee. Her hands were spread out over my baby bump, lightly tickling the swell of my skin with each breath she took. I was wondering what she was doing when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my abdomen. My heart swelled at the sincerity in her action, fluttering against my ribcage. She leaned back on her heels, giving me a determined look.

"I won't, Cat. I'll be the best girlfriend you could ever ask for, and the best parent this baby needs." Her voice was hushed, but her promise rang out in my head. Maybe she would fight for me, and heal the wounds left behind by her cousin. Maybe, just maybe, she could make me forget all about the man I traded her so easily for.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV-Hollywood Arts-Asphalt Café-One week later<em>

"Andre, you've got to help me out here…She's giving me a second chance!" I was sitting across from my remaining friend. I had abandoned Beck when he couldn't get over his egotistical jealousy, and I still hadn't really gotten closer to Tori. Yeah, I was an idiot for that, because she was the one Cat talked to nowadays. Needless to say, just the fact that she hadn't turned around and run away from me when I kissed her had my blood singing in my veins. To say I was excited would be an understatement. I have been given a second chance, unbeknownst to Cat, to wipe away my mistakes or at least dull the pain I had left in my wake. Now, here I was with tidbits of ideas to start working my way back into her favor.

"Wait, you told her already? I thought you were going to wait a while for that…" He gave me a quizzical look, his eyebrow raised and he tilted his head to the side. I shook my head, grinning like a madman.

"No, no, I told her how I felt, that I loved her, which I do, and she's letting me in. She's letting me smooth over the cracks and turn back the hands of time!" Okay, so I was being a little overdramatic right now, but could you blame me? Andre chuckled at my antics, I was acting like Cat on candy.

"Cool it, girl, before you have an aneurism or something.." He put his hands on my shoulders, ceasing my constant trembling. He retracted his hands, and put them in front of him. He hummed quietly, thinking to himself.

"What would you do? I mean, you're a womanizer, you've got a different girl on your arm each week." He sent me a caustic glare, and I stopped the thought. "What would you do to win a girl's heart?"

"Well, Cat's the kind of girl that loves surprises, obviously. She also loves old fashioned and typical gestures. She falls for the sweetheart, thoughtful, and charming guy, or girl in this case. I would start out with the small stuff, like getting her chocolates or flowers or something like that." He tapped his chin, running a hand through his braids slowly. He let out a deep breath and scratched the tip of his nose.

"Okay, so a box of chocolates and her favorite flowers." I racked my brain through the many different ramblings she and I had had before I fucked everything up. Purple flickered into existence, and the word "lilies" rolled off of my tongue. "She loves purple lilies, Andre. She said that once when we walked through the local garden. I can buy some from there, and surprise her tonight when we go home. Now, what's her favorite kind of chocolate…"

"Doesn't she like dark chocolate? Something about the bittersweet taste…" He didn't finish that thought as I jumped up from the table, snapping my fingers. He looked at me, eyebrow cocked and chin in hand. "Got an idea?"

"Oh yeah…I just hope she likes it…" I waved goodbye as he wished me luck. I walked to my car, wringing my hands in anxious excitement.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

"Caterina! So lovely to see you again!" My godfather exclaimed when he opened the door for my housemate. He insisted on greeting her every day, telling me that he felt like a true dad when he did so. I had simply shrugged and let him continue on, appreciating that he was trying his best to integrate her into the family.

"Pietro, I live here, remember?" She asked, her voice light as she laughed at his behavior. He had probably bowed deeply before her and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Curse that charming Italian in his blood, he was going to steal my show.

"Ah, yes, but you are my adopted daughter, so I must make you feel as welcome as possible. Times are tough, and there is nothing like fatherly hospitality to ease the ache, hm?" I rolled my eyes as I imagined what he looked like while he was talking. He was always over-expressive when he chatted, making him easy to understand. It's something that made him more endearing than my own father, that man never having earned my love in the first place. "Now, I believe you are probably hungry after a long and tiring day at school, yes?"

"I guess. What's Meredith fixed for tonight?" I could hear them getting closer, their feet on the cold tiles echoing in the grand hall. I started chewing on my nails, earning myself a soft pop on the hand from my godmother. She "tsked" at me, wagging her finger from her seat beside me. She had cooked one of Cat's favorite dishes, a more sophisticated form of stuffed ravioli. Cat had let it slip that she had a pension for loving the pasta as a comfort food. I was stupid for not thinking of it before all of this, too late now.

"I have no idea what the woman is planning for us to eat. I just hope it tastes good." Pietro chuckled, knowing full well that he would get a stern talking to after all of this. Meredith huffed out a breath, crossing her arms and glaring at the entrance to the dining room. They stepped in and Pietro flicked on the light from the crystal chandelier. "Ah, it appears that it is already prepared."

"Ravioli? That's my favorite pasta!" Cat gasped, seeing the marinara covered stuffed pasta in the center bowl. I grinned, phase one complete. I stood up and gave her a gentle hug, keeping in mind that I was working past the "just friends" stage. I kissed her forehead, going for the more neutral area to keep myself in line. Putting my hand in the middle of her back, I guided her towards the seat across from mine and pulled out the chair for her. She took the seat, thanking me as she sat. I walked over to one of the cupboards adorning the walls and removed my two gifts for her. Returning to her side, I presented them separately, handing her the flowers first. "Jade, purple lilies? How did you know?"

"You told me, on one of our walks through the gardens. I remember you staring at these with that look in your eye, and I knew that I wanted you to look at me like that one day. I also got you these…" I held out the small box with the red bow I had tied on myself. It took me forever to figure out how to work it properly, finally getting help from my godmother in the end. Cat gingerly took it from my grasp, holding it in one hand and untying the bow with the other. The red lace fell from the top, and draped over her hand gently. "I also remembered how much you love this kind of chocolate."

"Jade, this is so sweet!" I smiled, knowing that I was making progress, slowly but surely. I would have to step up my game though, and next time I would make it even better. My thoughts stopped as she crushed me in a hug and I had to extract myself to breathe. She kissed me on the cheek and put the box of chocolates on the table next to her plate.

"Alright, children, enough with the personal displays of affections! You are making my appetite disappear!" Pietro patted me on the shoulder and pushed me over to my seat, kissing Meredith on the temple before making his way to his seat next to Cat.

"Says the Italian who insists on kissing his wife every five seconds…" I sarcastically retorted, earning a snicker from Cat and a nudge from Meredith.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." He shrugged easily, putting his hands on the table and gathering us together for our prayer before meal. I wasn't much for religion, but something about getting a second chance was making the idea more appealing. I mean, somebody's watching out for little hopeless me, and it's not just me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like? Not like? Any ideas? I need some, because I have honestly never been on a date. Never had a dude ask me out or anything…Yeah, that's me, the hopeless romantic writing out my fantasies…Maybe I'll find someone later…Anywho, enough about me, what about you guys? It's not really a cliffhanger, but more of a filler I guess? It's up to you to decide. Read and review everybody, don't leave me hanging…Please?<strong>


	22. Stealing my chips

**So, it's been a couple of weeks, hm? Yeah, no excuse there. I can only apologize and hope you guys forgive me. Also, thanks! You guys made it to 101 reviews! Sweet! You guys are awesome (obviously I'm talking to those that review. You want me to call you awesome? Review!) Well, on with the story, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em>Stealing my chips-Jade's POV<em>

"So, how'd it go?" Andre asked as we walked to Sikowitz's class side by side. He had one hand in his pocket, the other gripping the strap to his backpack. He had a cheeky grin on his face and a hop to his step. I quirked an eyebrow at his joyful exterior, and I filed the question away to ask about later.

"Pretty well. The chocolates and flowers definitely worked, so did cooking her favorite pasta. I got a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back…The latter was from my godfather of course. I'm taking her to see "Wreck-it Ralph" Friday night. Figured she might like a cartoon movie compared to the others out right now." He easily kept up with my quick gait, taking one stride for every two of mine. He clapped me on the shoulder, something I'd seen him do to the other guys when they were successful during a date. "I didn't do anything past that, Andre."

"Nah, I was congratulating you on a job well done. One step closer to a happy ending, eh?" He elbowed me playfully in the side, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose at his antics. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help the fact that I feel guilty for what "Jaden" did. I mean, that was basically me. How could I not? I did this to her, and now I'm trying to act like it never happened." That niggling negative feeling made its presence known in the back of my head, coming to the forefront. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, causing it to break. Tasting the metallic tang, I stopped worrying it and looked over at Andre. "I feel like no matter what I do, I'm only going to end up hurting her…She's going to find out one day, Andre."

"How do you know? Maybe you can keep this a secret for the rest of your lives?" He poked me in the shoulder, prodding me for an answer. My reply was to lift up the hem of my shirt and reveal the scar. His eyes traced over the tattoo design and the puckered skin.

"I'm pretty sure that this will stay here forever." I pointed at the old gun-shot wound before throwing the shirt back down. I let go of an exasperated breath, shoving a hand through my hair to resettle it. "She almost caught me, when I told her how I felt. I was in a manner of, disarray, you could say. I had little to nothing on, and luckily I had a shirt nearby. I don't think she saw it, but it was too close for comfort. I don't know what she would do, if she found out. Right now, it's too painful for her to even talk about, let alone think about it. To say I know how she feels and what it's like is too much of an understatement."

"Well, now that you've had that wonderful revelation, what are you going to do about it, Jade?" He bumped into me, lightly knocking me off of my intended path. I growled, casting him a glare, softer than my more well-known ones. Realizing he was right, I looked down at my booted feet.

"I'll have to tell her eventually…I'll just worm my way into her heart…And hope that she'll forgive me, both parts…For now, I'll settle for self-loathing and guilt." My mood now ruined, Andre slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one-armed hug. It did little to comfort me, but it did let me know that he was there for me no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Friday Night-After the movie date<em>

"That movie was so cute, Jade! Thanks for taking me to see it." She had her arm looped through mine, her head on my shoulder as I walked her up the steps into Pietro's house. My heart tightened at the memories reminiscent of the past. I knew that this was normal for her, but it didn't help my slowly weakening resolve. I couldn't tell her, it was still too soon, the wounds were still visible in how she would gaze into space. Her hands would trace over her slowly growing stomach, and her eyebrows would twitch into a grimace. They were all little things that nobody would really notice except for me, and it hurt knowing that I was the cause of the pain. I opened the door for her, ushering her inside with my hand on her lower back. I stepped in and closed the door quietly behind us, not wanting to disturb the sleeping inhabitants. Pietro and Meredith commonly went to bed around nine-ish, usually tuckered out after a long day of owning a successful club and restaurant. I had told them my plan for tonight, and they had eagerly handed me the spare key. Wishing me luck, they had shoved us out the door, Pietro issuing me a secretive wink and thumbs up as he did. I had simply rolled my eyes, grinning as I took Cat to my obsidian charger.

"You're welcome." I notice her tired yawn, shaking my head at her attempts to hide it. She gave me an apologetic look before heading to the staircase that led upstairs. I watched her ascend before walking over to the kitchen in search of a late night snack. When I changed back, my physiology changed, but my appetite didn't. I rummaged through the pantry, finding a bag of tortilla chips nestled between crackers and goldfish. I set the bag underneath the microwave and turned to the cupboard to grab a plate. After that, I snatched out a bag of shredded cheese from the refrigerator and lightly spread it over the chips I had set out on the plate. I shoved the cheese covered chip plate into the microwave and started it up for thirty seconds. I put everything I had collected back before the timer dinged, catching it a second early so as not to disturb anybody. I took it out, smelling the cheese as it permeated the air. I shut the microwave door and sauntered out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom. Sitting down on my bed, I turned on my TV, flicking it onto the horror station. "Scare tactics" was playing and Tracy Morgan was currently scaring the piss out of a black dude with a "zombified" clown. I was in the midst of another episode, only a few chips left over when Cat came in sniffling. I set the show to pause, looking up at her from my spot cross-legged on my black comforter.

"Cat, what's wrong?" She was a foot away from my bed, arms wrapped around her small frame. I waved her closer, offering her a spot on my bed. She sat down and immediately threw herself on me. I caught her in my arms, almost falling back onto the mattress. "Woah, now, tell me what's gotten you rattled like this?"

"I had a nightmare, Jade…" She sniffled into my shoulder, which was exposed because I had changed into my sleepwear of plaid pajama bottoms and a dark tank top. I could feel the wetness on her cheeks from recent crying. I pulled her back to look at her.

"What was it about?" I used my thumbs to dry her skin, and knew that it comforted her more than simply talking. She took in a deep breath, ghosting it across my skin and causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Him. I was in his apartment, and we were just talking like we used to. Then something happened…I don't know what…But he was gone, and that stupid note was left behind…" A sob wracked her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I soothingly stroked her hair, seeking to comfort her in some way.

"Shh, I'm sure it was nothing…Just a stupid nightmare…" One of her hands left me and it moved to something behind me. It snaked between us, and I heard a quiet crunching emanate from her. "Did you just come for my chips?"

"No…maybe…" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked away guiltily gnawing on a cheesy chip. I sighed and brought the plate around to rest on my lap and offered her another. She opened her mouth and I brought it up to her lips only to plop it in mine. She scrunched her nose in mock anger before stealing another.

"Did you even have a nightmare?" I asked, taking the last chip and holding it up to her. She looked between me and the offered chip, probably wondering if I was going to steal it again. I bumped it into her lips, showing my honest attempt to give it to her. She nodded shyly before opening up her mouth. I let it go once it rested on the edge of her white teeth, drawing my hand back to put the now empty plate on the bedside table next to my bed. She closed her mouth, leaving the chip to peek out. I grinned, hoping she was sending me the right signal before leaning in for a cheesy, crunchy kiss. She giggled lightly as I pulled back, licking the leftover cheddar from my lips. "So, you came in here for my snacks, stealing what little nourishment I had for the night, on the claim that you had a nightmare? I feel cheated…"

"Don't be, because I did come here due to a nightmare. He didn't just leave, Jade…He turned into you.." My stomach tightened and my heart beat a little harder in my chest. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. She looked me in the eye, her dark brown ones gazing into mine as if she was trying to see him in me. Little did she know, she was looking at the man who left her in that bed alone. Her hand came up to cup my cheek, her thumb tracing over my cheekbone as it did so. "I don't know what made me imagine that. You're nothing like him. Petite, feminine, and cold…"

"Gee, you make me sound so wonderful…" I tried to keep my voice level, my throat constricting as I took a settling breath. She took it as me being offended, and she was quick to apologize.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with that..I mean, you're strong, stubborn, and loving…Not to mention romantic…" I groaned, rolling my eyes. She kissed me on the cheek, quieting my disgruntled noise. She gently tapped the tip of my nose, scrunching her own."And you're cute when you're romantic because you get a twinkle in your eyes."

"You can't tell anyone about that…It will ruin what they think of me. We can't have everybody thinking of me as a big softy.." I leaned back to rest against the headboard, my skin sticking to the wood. Cat followed me back, laying her head on my chest. Her hand found its way to my stomach, tracing lightly around my belly button. My abdominal muscles twitched under her touch, enjoying the teasing she was doing.

"So, I'm the only one who gets to see the little puppy behind the Big Bad Wolf exterior? I sure feel special now…" She snuggled closer to me, burying her face further into my chest. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and color my skin. It was a little more attention to me than I would like, but I wasn't going to tell her no.

"You should. Besides Beck, you're the only one who has ever caught my eye. I don't think I've ever spent my time doing anything besides think about you. Yeah, yeah, I'm a sappy, love-sick puppy. Call me what you will, I've already admitted that I love you. Nothing will change that." I kissed the top of her head and smelling the faint perfume she had left. The strawberry and lily scent soothed my frayed nerves and I eased into a comfortable silence. My hand found its way to her hair, running my fingers through the red locks.

"Can I sleep in here, with you, Jade?" She turned to look up at me, a pitifully tired expression on her face. I sighed, scooting over to allow her to lie down completely. I was getting ready to move to the other side of the bed when I felt a slight tug on the hem of my shirt. "Could you..you know..hold me? To keep the nightmares away?"

"Sure, Cat. I can do that." I pulled back the covers, slipping underneath them and dragged them over her. I held my arms out and she wiggled back until she was resting against me. I draped my arm over her waist, my hand resting on her growing stomach. My heart fluttered, thinking about the small being I had helped to create. "I love you, Cat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jade…" I heard her yawn as she snuggled deeper into my embrace. Memories of that dreadful night flashed across my vision, making my hold on her tighten against my will. The fact that I had held her, only to abandon her in my weakest moment haunted me. My brain thought it fitting to remind me of my many mistakes as I slowly drifted off to sleep, a sleeping beauty peacefully dreaming in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm giving you guys a chapter full of fluff. Sorry. It still has some angst in it, I mean, duh, she's got some stuff stuck in her brain that she's a terrible person. In all truth, I'm a mean author…I put these characters through some tough crazy crap. Well, now that you've read this chapter, tell me what you think. It's been a while since I've had someone talk to me…Who wants to be first?...Nobody? Really?...Darn…<strong>


	23. Just a feeling of dread

**Welcome back, readers! This is the 23****rd**** installment of "What Have You Done?!" by yours truly. Loving the reviews, albeit some are exasperated, and I do hope this produces some. Well, you've probably already skipped this stuff, so later! **

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own VicTORious. Wish I did…Darn…**

* * *

><p><em>Just a feeling of dread-Cat's POV<em>

I don't know what woke me up first, the bright sunlight that was peeking through Jade's red curtains or the thundering heart beat in my ear. I cracked my eyes opened, immediately regretting it as they stung from the light. I snuggled closer into my human pillow, loving the warmth she provided. When I stretched my fingers, I realized that my hand had snuck underneath her tank top. Apparently my subconscious had a dirty mind and took advantage of my state of unconsciousness and hers. My arm had snaked around her torso and my hand was on her left side resting just under an unmentionable body part. I was in the process of removing it, as slowly and cautiously as possible, when my fingers brushed over raised skin. It caught my interest because from what I had seen of her, Jade didn't have any discernible scars. I didn't remember noticing anything in this area either. If she was embarrassed for having a brand new scar that would possibly explain why she was in such a hurry to put a shirt on so many nights ago, but why? Does she not know that I don't care if she has any blemishes? Now I was curious, and curiosity always got the best of me. My nickname really did suit me in this case, and I smiled at how I never would have seen that coming. I slowly lifted the hem of her tank top, careful not to disturb her peaceful sleep. I loved watching her sleep seeing as it was the only time that she never seemed to worry about anything. I managed to get the edge of her tank top up to her rib cage before a pale hand stopped me.

"Can I help you with something?" Jade's voice was groggy from sleep, but that was to be expected. What I didn't expect was the terrified flicker of expression in her eyes before it disappeared. Her cold fingers moved my hand from her waist as she sat up and pushed her top back down. She quirked an eyebrow at me, a small frown creasing her features and giving her a disappointed expression. "Do I need to set up a 'don't touch' rule or something or am I just that irresistible?"

"Uh…Just curious is all.." I scratched the back of my head, giving a nervous laugh to see if I could get her to drop the subject. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"You know that saying, right?" She asked, looking at me with sleep-filled eyes. I scrunched my nose, trying to think of what she was talking about. She chuckled lightly, giving me her crooked smirk before answering. "Curiosity killed the cat…"

"Satisfaction brought him back…Yeah…Dr. Abrams said that, didn't he?" She nodded in response and crossed her arms over her chest. It had been eight weeks since he left, and six weeks since I found out. I can't believe I had forgotten about the enigmatic, yet charming doctor that Jade had brought me to. He was a strange man indeed, and he seemed to get Jade riled up easily. I mentally slapped myself, bringing my attention back to her reluctance to show me whatever she was covering up. "So, what are you afraid to show me?"

"I'm not afraid to show you anything. I'm just keeping you from copping a feel while I was snoozing. Isn't that considered sexual harassment?" She poked my shoulder, and I could tell she was nervous. She had moved to rest against the headboard and I joined her, leaning my shoulder on the wood to face her.

"Not if it's wanted…" I grinned and waggled my eyebrows at her. She blanched and covered her mouth as she lamely attempted to cough away her embarrassment. Once she recovered from her coughing fit, she flattened out any imaginary wrinkles in her top and picked at the comforter seam.

"I don't think we've been dating long enough for that to happen…" Her skin had a slight reddish hue, she was blushing! Jade, the girl who wore revealing and seductive clothes, was blushing by a simple suggestion! This idea had me laughing and I had to cover my own mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise. She looked over at me, confused as to why I was having a laughing fit. "Am I to blame this on hormones already?"

"N-no…I just find it…hilarious…that you would be blushing at just the thought!" Her reaction was to pop me lightly on the shoulder and look away from me with an exasperated huff of breath. "I'm sorry, it's just…I never would have thought you would blush over something like that…You just don't seem like the kind of person who would.."

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover…I'm old fashioned in the whole sense of the term. The only thing we've been doing is sleeping together." She realized her mistake after the words left her lips and groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She seemed to do that when she was frustrated, which tended to be a lot lately. "I didn't mean it that way…Ugh…This was not how I wanted to wake up this morning…"

"What? You didn't like a hand under your clothes for a wake-up call? Maybe I can change tactics then. How about a smooch on the lips? Does that sound better?" I gave her a cheeky grin, trying to get her to laugh and knowing how much of a foul mood she would be in until she got her coffee.

"That might be a better way…" I leaned forward to do just that, only to be stopped when she put a hand over my mouth. She grinned and shook her head. "I've got terrible morning breath right now. Pretty sure you don't want that."

"Mmf…" Her hand was still over my mouth and it muffled my reply. She removed it, allowing me to speak freely. "What makes you think I care about any imperfections? Especially this one." I poked her in the spot that she was so carefully guarding. She frowned again, moving to block any further intrusive touches. "Come on, Jade, it can't be that bad. It felt really small. Why won't you let me see it?"

"I have my reasons, Cat. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to attend to today." She extricated herself from the bed and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door briskly behind her. I sighed and dropped my head against the pillows. This thing really was going to kill me, if I didn't find out why she was so skittish about it to begin with.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

That was way too close for comfort. I stripped my tank top off and glared at the tattoo. Seeing the ragged scar encircled by the calligraphy glaring right back, I covered it with my hand, a sense of regret coming from the back of my mind. It was too soon for her to find out. Not when I finally had a chance to make up for the shitfest I had created. I have to get her to love me and forget about him as much as I could. Seeing as she is carrying his/my child. Damn, this is getting confusing. Talk about split personalities screwing everything up. Shaking my head, I stripped down to nothing and hopped into the shower for a scalding cleansing.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Ace of Hearts Club<em>

"Welcome back, my wonderful goddaughter! Your friends here have missed you greatly!" Pietro kissed my temple, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I sighed at his antics, but I couldn't blame him. Having taken his job offer into consideration, I figured a few spare bucks here and there would take some of the stress off of them. He had promptly given me the waitress outfit of a white button down long sleeved shirt with a thin black tie and black slacks. My boots wouldn't match the outfit, so I had to "Vega-style" my shoes and go with black converses. I had pulled my slowly turning back to my normal light brown hair into a ponytail, the tip swished along my shoulder blades. Pietro must have noticed my slumped shoulders and his grip tightened, rousing me from my sulking mood. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"She almost found out this morning, Pietro…I couldn't let her know. It's too soon..And I rudely pushed her away…Can I help it if I feel like the biggest loser on the planet?" That was me putting it lightly, because I knew how he felt about cussing to him, let alone in public. He kissed me on the forehead, a sweet fatherly gesture that did comfort me a little.

"She will find out eventually, just do your best to make the sting hurt a little less. Now, off to work, you lazy little girl!" He patted me on the back, handing me my apron that had my pen, straws and check pad. I shook my head, and waited for customers to take their seats. I lost track of how many people I had served, but the amount in tips I had received was not lost on me. Giving my fair share to the other workers, I had managed to collect over two hundred dollars. My fingers brushed over the bills that were rolled up in my pocket and a smile graced my lips. I was in the process of figuring out what to do with it when I was told that I had another table to assist. Putting on my classic grin that made most people's nights, I trotted over to the next table, seeing a dark haired man and a red haired girl sitting at the table. Sensing de ja vu, I shook my head and asked if I could get their drinks.

"What can I get for you two?" My pen was poised over the pad, prepped to scribble down their order. I didn't expect to see him here, and I almost dropped everything.

"Ah, Jade, so nice to see you again. I would like a Dr. Pepper, and my date would like a sweet tea." Beck gave me a sly grin, watching my face for any sign of surprise. I kept my face cheery much to my own sense of pride and his displeasure. I hadn't seen him a whole lot in school, even though we had a class together, and I chalked that up to him taking the hint that I wasn't interested. Looking him over, I saw a moustache and goatee ensemble, making him look a lot older than normal. "We're also ready to take our order, aren't we, Melanie?"

"Um…Not yet?" The poor girl looked nervous under his gaze. I smiled at her, noticing that she was shaking a little in her seat. I wondered what this ass was putting her through to look so startled and terrified.

"Well, I'll come back with your drinks and take your order then, okay?" She nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips before being chased away by a look from Beck. I sauntered away, my hands almost ripping the pad to shreds. I dropped by the drink station and fixed the two orders with a little more anger than usual. My godfather noticed and popped over my shoulder.

"Something bothering you again, Jadelyn?" He took the drinks and set them down before I tipped them over with my trembling hands. His steady hands on my shoulders stilled my twitching frame. "Whatever it is, don't try blowing it off. It's got you shaking like a leaf in a windy winter season. What is wrong?"

"He's here, Pietro. Beck is here, with another girl…I think he's threatening her, she looks so terrified!" My eyes flickered over to the table they currently occupied. The conversation they were currently having didn't seem to be friendly either, seeing as the girl was shaking her head.

"Ah, I see. Do you wish for me to take over? He seems to have gotten you pretty rattled." His fingers tapped lightly on my arms, as he glanced back at the table. His chin twitched side to side, making his goatee dance a little.

"No, because that will mean defeat, and I don't want you following me over there either. I just need to clear my head a little bit before heading back over there. Thanks anyways though." I grabbed the two drinks and hurried back to the table. Noticing that they had set their menus down, I assumed they were ready to have their orders taken. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'd like the fire-blazed 9 ounce steak, medium rare with a side order of seasoned greens." Beck stated, his head bobbing with each syllable that passed through his lips. I resisted the urge to sneer at him and turned my attention to Melanie.

"Um…I would like the chicken salad with blue cheese dressing…" I nodded, taking the order easily and left to post it on the chef's board. Shaking my head, I wished I was back in bed with my petite red headed companion still in my arms. Sighing heavily, I went to take a small break and clear my head from the disturbing image that floated through my brain, an image of Beck's hands wrapped around Cat's throat, and her terrified voice calling out my name.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys are hating me for almost giving it away. Well, she's going to find out sooner or later. Would you prefer it sooner, or later? Ah, well, you know how to tell me. Review! Or else the bunny gets it! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you in the U S of A! Those of you who aren't, well, have a wonderful day anyways!<strong>


	24. Battered and Bruised

**Chapter 24, who's excited?! Me, just me? That's okay, I've got enough excitement for myself. Also, I have become addicted to World's Dumbest… The comedians definitely have me guffawing…I think I'm more addicted to people's pain and idiocy than the comedians, but I digress. Well, enjoy the chapter, I'd have to say, I put a little thought into it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. Obviously, it would have turned out differently. Also, I do not own "Citizen Soldier"…Blatantly, that belongs to 3 Doors Down…I'm not a good songwriter, just a storywriter…**

* * *

><p><em>Battered and Bruised-Jade's POV-July 14-4 months since the transformation<em>

"On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care, I'll be right here!" My phone rang out with Andre's ringtone of Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of the room and I was comfortably lounging on the couch. Why had I left it there? Because I had had a particularly rough night at the club, and my charger happened to be near the door. Sighing heavily and adjusting the ice pack onto my temple, I eased myself off of the cushions and stumbled over to it. "Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair."

"Why the hell are you calling me at this hour?!" I growled into the receiver after fumbling to answer it. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the remainder of sleep from them and wincing as I touched the bruised skin. I glared at the window, seeing rays of sunshine crawling through the blinds.

"Uh, Jade, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. I was calling to see if you and Cat wanted to go and see a movie with Tori, Robbie and I?" I groaned, looking at the watch still on my wrist. The screen blinked back 1400 military time and I mentally slapped myself for being so crass with the only good friend I had left. Rubbing my forehead in an attempt to ease the dull throb of a headache that was making its presence known, I sighed. "Damn, you sound exhausted, and you've only yelled at me once. What have you been doing lately?"

"I've been taking late night shifts at Pietro's club, as a waitress and a bouncer. Beck's been frequenting it most nights, each time with a different girl. It's like he's stalking me or something." Memories flooded in from a few nights before when he had come by himself and had insisted that I be the one to serve him. Pietro was quick to object, only to be reassured by my stubborn pride that I would handle the prick. Beck's attitude was anything but cordial and polite, but he wasn't terrible enough to be thrown out of the restaurant. His antics only added to my irritation when he left little to no tip, even if I did every little caprice of his with a smile. To get my frustrations out, I volunteered to take a few shifts from a bouncer for when the restaurant made the change into a club. Standing outside in the chill summer air, I had simmered into a volatile anger and I was praying for someone to cause a scene. I got my wish when a rowdy duo of frat boys had a little too much to drink. I was called in to drag their inebriated asses off the premises. Frank, my fellow bouncer in arms, had helped me usher the young men out, fearful that they would try something with a "little girl". He was there for their protection, because as soon as one tried to clip me with a right hook, I had easily wrenched his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall. Needless to say, I earned my pay that night. Last night was a little more difficult in that I had to escort a falling-over-drunk two-hundred fifty pound guy to the door. My reflexes hadn't been quick enough and the guy had clocked me in the jaw and landed another blow to my right temple. Pietro had sent me home a little earlier than I was used to, practically forcing me to get in my car. I don't blame him, seeing as I had retaliated with a groin shot and a head lock, effectively knocking the guy out. "I also may or may not have been in a bar fight last night."

"A bar fight?! Jade, you're like, seventeen! Why were you even near the bar?" He shouted at me, his voice loud enough to make me hold the phone away from my ear. I winced again, the movement jostling my bruised jaw.

"Easy, Andre, I'm still nursing a busted jaw and face." I held the icepack against my temple, enjoying the cold relief it gave. I trudged away from the window and moved into the kitchen. I was still dressed in my uniform from last night, a set of black slacks and a black button-down shirt, seeing as I had passed out on the couch. I have no idea which family member was kind enough to drop off the ice pack, but I thoroughly appreciated it. It was a Monday afternoon, so Pietro and Meredith would be hard at work at the restaurant. My eyes flicked to the refrigerator and caught sight of a note with my name scribbled at the top in fine cursive.

"_Darling Goddaughter Jadelyn,_

_By the time you wake up, Meredith and I will probably be at work already. You did a good job last night, and you have been pushing yourself hard this past week. You have earned a few nights off, please go and have fun after you have rested. Caterina should be up in her room; she did not wish to bother you this morning. I wish you well, and we shall see you later._

_Your loving Godfather,_

_Pietro"_

"Well Andre, I'm yours this evening. I'm going to grab some coffee and see if Cat wants to go. Wait, what movie?" I was hoping it wasn't some weird kiddie movie that Robbie convinced them to go see. I racked my brain for the recent movies that came out this past weekend or month and I was unsurprised when I came up with nothing. I was too busy trying to earn enough to put myself through college and prepare the house for the arrival of a bouncing baby. Cat was stressing out, probably due to the hormones, and had been a terror the past few days. She thought I was avoiding her, and I guess I could see why she would think that, seeing as I haven't slept in my own bed for at least a week. I hadn't had much time to explain my reluctance, or what exactly was bothering me.

"Uh, I think it's a remake of the Superman movies, Man of Steel. You okay with that?" His voice was unsure. I completely forgot that movie had come out last month. It must be in the cheap theaters now, meaning I get to save the hard earned cash. I poured a hot black cup of coffee, stirring in two tablespoons of sugar. Licking the spoon and tasting the perfect concoction, I tossed the utensil into the sink.

"Yeah, I'll ask Cat and send you a text with the answer. Hopefully see you later, Andre." I hummed along, waiting for him to hang up. He did with a quick affirmative and I slipped my pearphone into my pocket before turning back to the refrigerator. I popped the cap off of the icepack and opened the freezer door to snatch out fresh ice cubes. Shoving them in and twisting the cap back on, I took the coffee in one hand and the pack in the other. Pressing it to my still throbbing jaw, I made my way over to the staircase and ascended the steps to stand outside of Cat's closed door. I knocked on it lightly, announcing my presence before poking my head in the doorway. "Hey, Kit Cat, Andre asked me if you and I wanted to go see that new Superman movie Man of Steel. You up for that?"

I didn't get an answer, so I stepped into the room only to see a slumbering Cat curled up on her bed. She had something clutched in her hands, held up underneath her head. The material was plaid and I could only assume that it was one of my plaid button-up shirts. Apparently they fit her better now that she was starting to show. Setting my coffee and ice pack on the bedside table, I knelt next to the bed and looked up at her. She had her nose scrunched up in that adorable way that made my head spin. I didn't want to wake her up, knowing how hard it was for her to get decent sleep nowadays. Sighing quietly, I moved to poke her in the shoulder, earning myself a groan of petulance from the sleepy Cat. She snuggled deeper into my shirt, fighting my attempts to wake her up. An idea came to mind, and I reached back to take a long swig from my coffee. Turning back, I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. It didn't take long for her to react, her hands quickly releasing their prize and coming to entangle themselves in my hair. Smiling into her mouth, I pulled back to see wide awake brown eyes staring back at me.

"How's that for a wake-up call?" I asked her, propping my head up on my hands. She grinned back, brushing the few strands that had come loose from my ponytail back behind my ears. She licked her lips, eyes spying the still steaming coffee mug on her bedside table.

"Definitely one of my favorites. Coffee, this late in the day?" I rolled my eyes at her question and winced again as my jaw tweaked in the motion. Cat blinked, as if finally seeing the purple and brown bruises that marred my white skin. She grabbed my cheeks with both hands, inadvertently putting pressure on the injured spot.

"Ah! Not that spot!" I resisted pulling away from her, feeling her fingers soothingly trace over the mark. I whimpered as she gently touched the tender bruises. "Ouch…Are you purposely doing that just to hurt me?"

"Well, you have been avoiding me for the past couple of days…How did you get these?" She kissed my bruised temple tentatively, fingers tracing my jaw line down to the blemish. I looked down, not really wanting to see how angry she would be at my answer.

"I took on an inebriated heavyweight…I won by the way…" I grinned, trying to ease the anger that was just bubbling under the surface of her tan skin. Her fingernails dug into my skin, causing me to wince again. I was a fan of pain, being a masochist and all, but this was not the good kind. This was the irritating, "hey-look-at-me" kind of pain.

"Jade…Why did you even go up against a guy who weighs twice as much as you? Do you have a death wish?" She reached over my shoulder and brought the ice pack up to rest against my temple. I leaned into the frigid material, the cold seeping into the swollen skin.

"I'm earning my keep. I want to be able to support you, Cat, when the baby comes. I can't expect Pietro and Meredith to take care of us forever. These are just a few of the sacrifices I am willing to make." I shook my head, remembering why I came up here in the first place. "Well, I came up here to ask you if you wanted to go and see Man of Steel with him, Robbie and Tori in a few hours."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She was caught off guard, blinking rapidly as if clearing her head. I stood up, running my fingers along her own jawline, mimicking her earlier movements. Leaning down, I captured her lips with mine again and drew back to give her a careful smile.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up, and see if I can at least cover up half of this." I motioned at my face, picking up my coffee and sauntering out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

I waited until I was certain that Jade had stepped into the shower before I called Andre up. He picked up after the second ring, giving me his traditional "Hey, Lil' Red, what's up?"

"Jade and I would be happy to join you guys! She's a little battered from last night, but she's getting cleaned up. We'll be heading your way in probably thirty or forty minutes." I leaned back against the headboard, my hand automatically going to trace the swell of my abdomen.

"Uh, okay, you know that Jade already texted me your answer, right? Why'd you really call me, Cat?" I grinned, somehow, he always knew that I had an ulterior motive.

"Well, Jade's birthday is in twelve days. I want to do something special for her…" I let my voice trail off, hoping he would get the idea. My hand moved up to twirl a strand of hair around a digit.

"And you want me to help you throw her a surprise birthday party?" I could almost see his expression, stroking his chin thoughtfully and his forehead furrowed. I already had an idea, one that had conveniently come up via Doctor Abrams. He had called to set up another appointment, this time stating that we could listen to the heartbeat of the baby. I wanted to know if we could find out the gender, but he said it was a little too early to be sure. Taking what I could get, I scheduled it for her birthday, telling him my reason why. To say he loved the idea was an understatement, and if I didn't know any better, I would say surprising her was his way of life. The guy practically laughed maniacally before I hung up, and I could almost see the crazed doctor throwing his head back with the laughter.

"Uh huh…Exactly. I already have something special set up for the day, but she would never suspect a sneak attack at night. I'm sure we could work something up with Pietro that could really get her. So, are you going to help me or not?" I heard him chuckle on the other end, probably shaking his head.

"Sure thing, Lil' Red, tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen." My classic wide smile crawled over my lips as I laid out my ideas for him. She was turning eighteen, and I wanted to show her how much I appreciated her for everything she's done. All she's ever done is try to make up for everything her cousin did to me. I wanted her to know how much she meant to me, and this was one way I could. Her parents never really threw many parties that made Jade's smile reach her ears. I was determined to make sure that her smile never left her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like the chapter? I guess you could call it filler. Next chapter will be Jade's birthday, and I'm trying to keep up the timeline. It's difficult because I never set up a proper one in the beginning. Pardon my inability to keep the facts about pregnancy in check. I'm researching them the best I can, seeing as I have never had a child before. Anybody have any idea what they want to happen at the party? Hm? I feel like making it dramatic, and you guys will have no idea what hit you by the end of it. Leave me a review saying what you liked, didn't like, what I could have done better, stuff like that. I love reading them, unless you say something that pisses me off, then Santa will give you two times the amount of coal you were previously getting. If I can get ten reviews, I'll update it Christmas Eve, and possibly another so early as Christmas Day. Is that incentive enough? Later gators!<strong>


	25. Happy Birthday to Me

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a while. Gripe and complain all you want before you read this chapter. Hopefully it won't disappoint, and you'll forgive me by the end of it. If you do, comment, if you don't, comment. Either way, it's a win-win situation for both of us. I will say that I am still inexperienced in the "baby development" part because, well, I've never had one. I mean, I've been one (haven't we all?), but that doesn't mean I remember what all happened during that point and time. So, forgive me for any inaccuracies, I am simply going by the basic research I have collected. Well, I hope you enjoy, now go read!**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to Me-Jade's POV-July 26<em>_th_

"Jade…Jaade…" Came the haunting call of my name in my dream. I couldn't open my eyes, not because I was weak but because they were sewn shut. This was some sick twisted nightmare that my brain concocted to torture me with, bastard. It had started with Cat being humiliated at school, pushed to her knees and forced to proclaim her "sins". My mind then brought Beck into the picture, and he proceeded to beat her, giving me the cruelest smile his thin lips could muster. I couldn't do anything, my arms having been chained behind me to a wall. I was on my knees, forced to watch while my love was brutally mauled. Her cries were silenced, but another set reached my ears, long having closed them and turned away. The high pitched keening of my own child, my baby, pierced my eardrums. No matter what I said, no matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to spare the newborn, it all fell on deaf ears. My will was broken as my child was quieted with a sharp snap. I was roughly woken up by someone shaking my shoulders. I reacted, my hands grasping tan limbs and ripping them behind their owner's back. I unknowingly flipped Cat onto her stomach into my mattress and I was in the process of screaming bloody murder when my brain finally registered her voice. "Jade! Jade, wake up! It was just a nightmare!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Cat." I jumped off of her and scrambled to the other side of the room, sliding down the wall and taking a seat. I was horrified at my own instincts to lash out at anything, even the girl bearing my child. Glaring at my hands, which had cruelly wrung lithe limbs into submission, I wished for nothing more than to wrap them around a certain ex's neck. I flinched when an arm settled around my shoulders and a tan hand rested in my open palm.

"What was it about?" She whispered to me, her voice steady as she rubbed circles into my skin. I pressed the heel of my empty palm into my forehead, trying to ease the throbbing pain that was pulsing behind my eyes. Too much activity this early in the morning, no food in my stomach, yeah, I was getting a raging headache. Cat's hand squeezed mine reassuringly and I shook my head. "Please tell me?"

"A stupid nightmare, that's all…" I murmured, trying to keep it in. The fear was still thrumming through my system and dancing along my nerves. Cat's answer to that was a kiss to my temple and to turn my head towards hers with a gentle touch. Her brown eyes switched between my blue-green ones, searching for anything that I couldn't speak. The unasked question was just beneath the surface, and I was unwilling to answer it completely. "I couldn't stop it…I was powerless, and he hurt you..Then…"

"Go on, get it off your chest…" She prompted, knowing better than to ask. The past few weeks had left me with little to no sleep due to the horrible nightmares. I could only cover up the dark circles and bags underneath my eyes with so much make-up. Pietro had originally rebuked my request to work as a bouncer, deeming my tension and irritability problematic. He wizened up when he realized that I was at my wits end and needed some other form of stress relief other than running my body ragged. Last night had proved to be one of the more difficult ones, although I have no marks on my skin, there were plenty left on my mind. Beck had once again appeared and easily acquired a few drinks. Apparently he chatted up one of the bar tenders and gained favor in her eyes, enough to make her temporarily "forget" where she placed shots of tequila. Beck had managed to work his way over to my spot and harassed me until I reluctantly paid attention. It took what little control I had left to not throw him out, yet I had every right to call the police on his inebriated ass. I sighed, and shook my head again, dispelling the dark memories.

"I heard her…or him…The baby was screaming…I couldn't do anything to protect her…I was completely helpless…" I wiped my hand down my face, smoothing my creased brow and relaxing the tense muscles. I swallowed thickly, tamping the fear back down into its hidden place in my brain. "I lost both of you, Cat…And I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Shhh…It was all just a dream…I'm fine, safe and sound. The baby's safe as well…" She ran her fingers through my disheveled hair, catching and untangling the knots they encountered. She kissed my forehead again, placing another on my cheek, and finishing with a chaste one on my lips. "By the way, we need to go visit Doctor Abrams today for my check-up. Go get ready, okay? We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Ugh…Do I have to?" I played the disgruntled teen pretty well, seeing as I still was one, although it didn't seem like it most of the time. I had recently put together a crib in the baby's room and arranged the stuffed animals that Andre, Tori and Robbie had graciously supplied; a little lion that resembled the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz, a pink elephant with ridiculously oversized ears, and a tiny little monkey with a fez that looked similar to the monkey from Aladdin. Poor kid was going to be traumatized at an early age, only to realize that mommy is also daddy.

"Sorry, Jade, we've got stuff to do, and you've got a day off. Get your lazy, smelly butt into the shower and clean up. I'm sure you don't want the doctor to have another reason to laugh you out of his office. Now scoot, you smell like a distillery." Cat had stood up and pinched her nose to emphasize her point. She held out a hand for me to take, and I hauled myself up, easily wrapping my arms around her waist. I was careful not to exert too much pressure in my hug, fearful that I could squish the slowly distending belly. I leaned in for a quick kiss, thinking that I was going to be pushed away and surprised that I was allowed. She was the first to break it, giving me a small smile. "Go on…"

"If you insist…Your wish is my command, princess." I gave her a coy smile as we parted ways, her leaving the room and me making my way towards my bathroom for a much needed shower. She was right; I did smell like a beer factory.

* * *

><p><em>Doctor Abram's office-12:15 PM<em>

"Ah, lovely for you to make it, on time this time! Come, come, we have different tests to make and the room is all set up for you." I rolled my eyes as the eccentric man greeted us with raised arms and a dramatic exit. We followed the doctor into the examination room, seeing the equipment set up for the necessary tests. I sat down in the chair next to Cat as she relaxed into the comfortable table/chair thing. I had no idea what to call it, give me a break. I clasped one of her hands between both of mine, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin against my rougher palms. As Abrams smeared the gel on her abdomen, Cat jumped slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately becoming alert at her hiss. She gave my hands a reassuring squeeze and a small smile. She kissed the back of my hand and shook her head.

"It's just cold, nothing to worry about, sweet heart." I sighed and relaxed, still on the edge of my seat. Doctor Abrams coughed, garnering my attention once again. He had some medical instrument in his hand, not that I really cared what it was called, and he was quick to place it on the gelled areas. I watched as he slowly, rhythmically swiped it across her lower abdomen and the picture appeared on the monitor's screen. I saw the black and white photo flicker on the screen, changing with each movement. There was a large black opening in the middle of it, with a white blotch centered in the black mass.

"Ah, there we are…" Abrams stated airily, almost as if lost in thought. He pointed at the white object, motioning for us to look closer. He nudged the machine towards Cat so she wouldn't disturb the instrument's reception. "That little blip on the screen, is actually six inches long, and is your bouncing baby whatever-gender-it-is-because-I-can't-determine-the-gender-at-this-point-in-time."

"Six inches? But it's so small…" The fact that it was the length of my fingers outstretched was surprising. It felt like a short time ago that it was only the size of Cat's pinkie. I guess time really does fly, but I haven't really been having fun lately.

"Well, the photo can distort the image, but yup. That's your little spawn, your little gem, little booger, snot nosed brat-" He stopped when I cast him a caustic glare. I could see him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat with the action. "Well, I'm going to go finish up the rest of the paperwork…Let me just flip this switch and have you listen to something important…"

"What are you-" He was gone before I could finish my question. In his wake was a rapid staccato beat that permeated the room. I cocked my head to the side, confused as to what this could be. Cat was grinning ear to ear as she cleaned off her stomach with the towel Abrams had left on the railing next to the bed. She pressed my hand to her abdomen, urging me to leave it there. "Cat, what is this?"

"It's a heartbeat, Jade…The baby's heartbeat…" My eyebrows shot up, and I listened more closely. I could distinguish the minute spaces in between each beat, hearing them marching faster than my own. Every other second it would match one of the beats from mine, making it flutter with jubilance. I wasn't one for sappy moments, but this was one that I would gladly relive. Suddenly, I felt a tremor under my hand. Somehow, Cat's grin grew even wider, almost splitting her face in two.

"Was that…" I didn't know if I could finish the question. Just the idea that I had just felt it was too much to comprehend for my tired mind. Cat nodded excitedly, bringing my other hand up to rest next to my own. "Hi baby…"

"Oop, felt that one." Cat grimaced as the baby responded with a stronger kick. A smile of my own crawled its way across my lips. "I think she likes your voice."

"Or he likes it. Either way, she, or he, knows that my voice is fantastic. I think it's what got you so captivated with me, isn't it?" I replied cheekily, nuzzling her nose with mine in an eskimo kiss. I leaned forward to place a loving kiss on her abdomen. "I can't wait to see you, kid. Trust me, you're going to love it here. You'll be surrounded by people who love you, and your mommies will take wonderful care of you."

"You're going to be adorable with her…or him…Gosh this is confusing. I can't wait until we can find out what the gender is going to be." Cat simply gazed down at me, her eyes glazing over with her thoughts.

"Well, keep it to yourself, okay? Even though I said I don't like surprises, this is something that I could live with. Only five more months until I know anyways. Don't worry, I can wait…" I gave her an easy smile and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

><p><em>The Godfather's Humble Abode-Jade's Bedroom-6:00 PM<em>

"Jadelyn, are you quite finished napping in there?" Pietro rapped his knuckles on my door before poking his head in. I groaned as I sat up fully and looked at the clock. The red digits flickered, showing the time as six. I had slept for five hours, and it was a deep sleep. I felt more relaxed than when I had woken up this morning. The last remnants of my dream included me placing a kiss on my newborn's forehead. Sighing heavily, I tossed my covers back and slipped my legs over the edge of my bed. "Get ready, we have a reservation at 7."

"A reservation? For what, and where?" I scratched my head as I stood up and walked towards the door. Pietro looked appalled for a second before shaking his head.

"We are eating at my restaurant, remember? We serve the finest food around, and you deserve the best. Now go on, freshen up, don't want you smelling funky at the remarkable restaurant I own." He waved his hands towards the bathroom before disappearing behind my door. I shook my head. _What is it with everyone today?_

* * *

><p><em>Ace of Hearts Club-7:00 PM<em>

"Mr. Pietro, so lovely to see you tonight as well as the rest of your family." The hostess greeted us with a casual smile and a bow of her head. She led us to one of the tables around back, laying out the menus with practiced ease. "One of our servers will be right with you."

"Are we expecting anyone else, Pietro?" I tipped my head towards the three other chairs that surrounded the table. Cat was sitting to my right, Meredith on my left, and Pietro had taken his seat across from us.

"Perhaps. They will be coming along shortly." He waved away my question and looked nonchalantly at his menu. Avoiding my question with something he already knew, this man was up to something. In fact, Cat was looking pretty suspicious as well.

"Now, why would the owner of a restaurant need to look at his own menu? Shouldn't he know it by heart?" I attempted to ruffle his feathers, see if he would react to any jabs. His shoulders straightened as he sat back, tongue in his cheek.

"My dear, I am simply checking the grammar. The hostess and host seem to have forgotten how to spell crème brulee." He tapped on the back of the menu, gazing at the dessert section. I rolled my eyes, guessing that I wasn't going to get anything else out of him. I didn't even bother picking it up, already knowing what I wanted. The waiter came by to get our drink orders and promptly left with an appetizer order of dressed potato skins. As he disappeared, I saw three familiar figures approach the table, each with something hidden behind their backs. I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin when Andre stepped up to the table. He held out a black Teddy bear with a monocle and a top hat with a matching suit.

"I figured your kid would need a lesson in class, and Fancy Shmancy Bear is the one for the job." He smiled handing the stuffed animal over. Cat gladly took him and snuggled automatically with the fuzzy object. I ignored the jab at my supposed "lack of class" and stood up to give him a hug. He stepped back afterwards and handed me a thin, but long wrapped present. Gently dropping it in my hands he motioned for me to open it. I neatly tore the tape off the sides and popped the lid off to reveal a set of scissors that doubled as a pen. Looking from the gift back to him, I wondered where he obtained such a thing. "I know a few guys that fixed me up with it. I figured since you're so into writing and directing, and you have a disgusting obsession with scissors, that you needed a little of both worlds."

"This is really thoughtful, Andre. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek in thanks and he returned it with a dip of his head. Tori stepped up next, shyly holding up a small blue giraffe with a pink bow tie around its neck. "Is this to match Cat's purple giraffe?"

"Yep, now your kid can have one so mom doesn't have to give hers up." She looked over my shoulder to Cat who nodded in thanks. Tori turned her attention back to me, her expression turning mischievous. She held up a small cube wrapped in black and red paper. Dropping it into my hands, I quickly removed the paper. Lifting the lid, I was surprised by a small camera. "It's so you can capture those little things in life that make you smile, just like Cat has."

"Thank you, Tori…I don't know what to say other than that…" I shook my head, taking the camera out of its container and holding it up to the light. The sleek metal and plastic caught the dim lighting and reflected it with a cool glow. It was one of the few indestructible types, and I would need it if I was going to have a terrifying toddler traipsing about the house in a path of destruction. I gave Tori a brief hug before she took her seat and turned to the last person. Robbie flinched under my gaze, but not as much as he used to. He got over the fact that Cat was not interested in him, and slowly forgave me. He also left that damned puppet behind for once. He held up a white tiger and offered it to me.

"A big cat that loves water and the jungle. This one should have been called the "king" of the jungle, don't you think?" He prompted, earning a sly grin from myself. I took it, stroking the fur around its ears, wondering what it would have been like to own a cat. Of course, they seem to have such a sour disposition anyways, perhaps they would make a fine pet for me. "And, I got you something that will be helpful for you, and the little tyke."

"And what might that be?" I asked the skinny teen. He held out a rectangular item, messily wrapped but with a neatly strung bow. I stripped it of its paper to find it to be an electronic picture frame.

"This way, you can view the pictures with a click of a button. I know how you like everything to be simple, and well, this is as simple as it gets." He shrugged his shoulders, eager to take his seat before I decided to yell at him over nothing. I shocked everyone, and myself, when I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his slim frame. He froze, not knowing whether to attempt to escape or give in. He slowly relaxed and returned the hug, finally realizing that this was not a trick to kill him. "We'll all be here for you when the baby comes, okay? Nothing will ever change that fact."

"Thanks you guys. This means so much to me already…How did you guys know that it was my birthday?" I had a sneaking feeling that I already knew the answer. Cat raised her hand shyly, and I turned my head towards her. "So, you set me up for this long and exhausting day, knowing full well that I wanted to sit around and do absolutely nothing?"

"I figured that instead of moping about your supposed "old age" that you should get out and do something worthwhile. Were you not ecstatic hearing the baby's heartbeat or feeling his or her kicks? Did you not like going and looking at different baby names? Or were you simply acting just to appease me?" She feigned annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckled as I took my seat next to her.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. You can't blame me for being depressed about the years going by. I wasted so much time being an idiot, and I have all the time in the world to make up for it." I kissed her on the cheek, earning a groan from our friends.

"Do you really have to do that in front of us? I mean, come on, some of us are still single…" Andre led on, waving at the three of them.

"Don't you mean all of us?" Robbie piped up, crawling out of his shell easily. Since he didn't have a talking cage to beat him down, he could present himself as the strong young man he was slowly becoming without the pressure of his own mind putting him down. He was still weird, but I could tolerate him more so now than before. His comment earned him a chorus of laughter from the table.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. Can we get some food orders taken?" Just as Tori asked that, the waiter came by with the potato skins and took everyone's orders.

The dinner went on with casual talks about our futures, our senior year of high school, what colleges we had applied to, what our finals were probably going to be like. It was hard to believe that this gang of friends had culminated together three years ago, and a lot had changed. For instance, someone was missing, but nobody noticed and I was grateful for that. No questions asked led to a relaxed evening of friends and family. It wasn't until we had finished off the last of the crème brulee and a glass of lemonade was mysteriously dropped off with a note attached that the night flipped on its head.

"_Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts, Jadelyn. Soon, we will be together again._

_~Beckett Oliver_"

My heart sank as I glanced around the room, not finding the familiar mop of dark hair. A shiver danced its way up and down my spine, sending chills to the far reaches of my limbs. He was up to something, and I needed to figure out what. This called for a visit to a certain stalker of mine, who hasn't been seen since April.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! And just a little something to throw into the mix. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made it longer than the rest because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I hope everyone had a nice break, or holiday, whatever you wish to call it. I wish you all a happy new year! Don't forget to leave a review! Later gators!<br>**


	26. Visit to the Geek

**Welcome back, to chapter 26 of What Have You Done?! Yes, I know that it's been four months. Apologies, but college and life got in the way. Hope you enjoy, and you probably haven't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, or the characters. I simply own the idea.**

* * *

><p><em>Visit to the Geek-Jade's POV-Van Cleef Residence<em>

I rapped my knuckles on the front door, silently praying that Sinjin's sister would answer instead of one of the parents. She wasn't as strange as the rest of the group, but she certainly wasn't normal. Luck was on my side today seeing as the door swung open to reveal a ginger, curly haired girl with glasses. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, showing their owner's confusion.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" She asked, voice conveying her surprise. I opened my mouth only to be stopped by a raised hand. Quirking an eyebrow I waited for her to continue. "How do you know where we live?"

"It's not that hard to look up "Van Cleef" in the phone book and do a trace on your phone. Plus, google works wonders for me." I gave her a sly grin, hoping to ease the tension in her bunched shoulders. In my attempts to appear as non-threatening as possible, she relaxed and leaned against the door jamb. "Um, I'm here to talk to Sinjin. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is, but he's not talking to anyone right now." My smile quickly turned to a frown and I saw Courtney flinch. I know that I was trying to turn over a new leaf, but it was definitely hard to ease people's habitual fear of me.

"What? Why not?" I took a deep breath and stilled my rapidly changing heartbeat. I couldn't let this new information trip me up already. Courtney's nerves were showing when she started twirling her already curly hair around a slim digit and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, he got hurt really badly back in April. It's not that he isn't speaking to anyone, it's that he _can't_. They had to wire his jaw shut." I could see the fear cloud over her eyes and I scratched the back of my neck. "He was in the hospital all of May and got back last month. We're not sure if he'll be able to attend Hollywood Arts for his senior year."

"I'm really sorry, Courtney, but I have to talk to him. It's about something important that happened a while ago. I won't push him too hard, but I need to know why he did it. Is there any other way he can communicate?" With that, Courtney grinned and nodded her head excitedly. She ushered me inside and closed the door quietly. She started to lead me through their house and I noticed it getting darker.

"My brother is so smart. He managed to put together a speaking program much like that Stephen Hawkins guy." I snorted at her mistake and she turned around to give me a quizzical look.

"It's Stephen Hawking…But I digress.." I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to put too much effort behind my correction. She continued to our destination, stopping in front of a door decorated with the greatest minds known to science. I wasn't too surprised, seeing a picture of Sinjin in the middle with a stained lab coat and two Erlenmeyer flasks in his hands. He truly was in his element in that photo, and I couldn't imagine him anywhere else. Courtney knocked on the door hesitantly, placing her ear against the wood.

"I heard some form of movement, so I think he's awake. You can go on in, just don't freak him out or stay too long. He tires easily." She twisted the door knob and waved me inside and shut the door behind me. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness that enveloped the room. After a minute or two, I could make out a lump on what I assumed was his bed. The room was trashed, and it looked like a small lab had exploded in a strange experiment. Stacks of paper were scattered about the premises and his bed was covered in them. I saw him flip open his laptop, mainly because his face became illuminated because of his actions.

"Hey, Sinjin, it's me, Jade. I just came here to talk to you about something, and I think you know what it is I'm talking about." I heard him typing away at his keyboard. _Taka taka taka tak._ _Well, at least he's willing to talk._

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jade. Please leave." An automated voice emanated from his spot and I sighed. I took a step closer to him with my hands raised palm out to show that I wasn't trying to be threatening this time.

"Sinjin, don't be coy with me. I know that you put something in my coffee so long ago. And I know that you are probably responsible for my changing back. Now, I want to know why you did this to me, and who did this to you. Honestly, Sinjin, you think I'm here to hurt you even worse than what has already happened? I may not have liked you that much, but I wouldn't do this to you." I came to the foot of his bed, seeing his injured prone form. He had casts on his legs, a neck brace, and wires holding his mouth shut. I winced, feeling sympathetic towards the ostracized geek. _Taka, taka, taka, tak._

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to hurt me. What I did was wrong. Look at what it cost me." I heard him let out a pained sigh. He continued typing, that being the only noise in the room. "I'm sorry, Jade. I never meant for that to happen. I was trying to make you fall in love with me."

"Oh really? You do know that love can never be forced without consequences right? That's kind of a big deal in fairy tales." I shook my head, knowing that he was purely a man of science. I heard him give something akin to a scoff and smirked at the mop-haired teen. His fingers typed away across his keyboard, filling the room with its staccato rhythm.

"I am not one for fairy tale endings, West. However, I believe that I have learned my lesson. Your boyfriend made sure of that." My eyebrows raised at that information. He tapped out more words and answered my silent question. "Yes, Jade, your loving boyfriend broke my bones and my jaw. Now how am I supposed to graduate from Hollywood Arts and continue my education if I cannot function normally?"

"Trust me when I tell you that he is not my significant other, Sinjin. He's fallen off the deep end, ever more so now that he's done this to you. Sinjin, you have to tell me what you put in that serum. I need to know if it will cause any health related problems… " I left it at that, hoping he didn't ask any more questions and let it be. His resounding typing started again, and I anxiously awaited the program's computerized voice.

"I'm ashamed to say that I know of your nighttime activities that night, Jade. The serum I slipped into your drink must have given you an increased libido which resulted in…that. I am not proud of what I have done. I am simply bewildered that it was not you who decided to skin me alive. Why do you not wish to harm me?" His blue eyes shimmered with tears from his stilled position. I sighed and picked at the flannel material of my shirt.

"Believe it or not, Sinjin, I'm grateful for what happened to me. It made me realize what I was missing out on, and what I was stuck with. I didn't come after you because it made me be a better person. I'm still suffering from what I used to be, and I'm trying to change that past. Thank you, for giving me this experience, while unexpected, I do appreciate it. It's given me a different outlook on life, and I've realized who my real significant other is." I gave him my best earnest look, not used to sounding grateful to someone who has stalked me ever since we started out freshmen year. His fingers glided over his keyboard again, easily typing out another message.

"You are welcome, Jade. I truly am sorry that this happened. I only wish I could have fixed it without being threatened and punished." I walked up to his spot on the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. A blush crept its way up his cheeks and he looked away. His fingers trembled and nervously tapped out something. "What was that for?"

"For being your natural curious and creepy self, Sinjin. Don't worry. I won't hold this against you." He sighed, and I messed up his hair. "And, Beck won't get away with this. I'll make him regret what he did, Sinjin."

"Thank you, Jade." The laptop spoke what his own mouth couldn't say. He blinked a few times and I waved my goodbye before leaving his room. I bumped into Courtney as soon as I stepped out, causing her to squeak.

"So, is he okay?" She asked nervously. I patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, keeping my expression kind.

"He'll be fine, but I want you to do something for me." She nodded, anxious to hear what I had to say. "I know who did this to your brother, and I'm going to get him back for this. I want you to get a restraining order against Beck Oliver to make sure he never steps foot inside this house. Right now, he is enemy number one for your brother, and he might come back to finish the job. I'm going to do what I can to keep him safe, but I can only do so much. Promise me that you'll do this?"

"Y-yes, of course. Anything to help Sinjin." I gave her a sharp nod and she left to go do whatever she thought she needed to do. I made my way out of their house, glad to have gotten some answers. Now, the real work was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, probably not enough to satisfy you guys, but hey. It's something, is it not? I'm starting back up after a hiatus, and I hope to get another chapter up soon. It's going to be a busy summer. Hope everyone has fun. Blue Wolf Leader~ Out.<strong>


	27. Not you, please

**Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I had to find myself again. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the show, nor will I ever. The only thing I own is the story idea. Don't take it, because that's mean….**

**Chapter 27: Not you, please.**

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

"You really shouldn't do that, Caterina. It's terrible for your cuticles." Meredith gently pulled my hand away from my mouth, halting my incessant chewing on my nails. I looked over from where I had surely bored a hole into the wall, seeing her worried expression that mirrored my own. "Tell me what's wrong, dear? I can't stand it when you look that way."

"It's nothing, Meredith." She quirked an eyebrow and I could almost hear the condescending "seriously?" that Jade always gave me. I could see which family she preferred to immerse herself in due to the multiple similarities between her godparents and herself. "Okay, now I see the resemblance."

"Of course, dear. We have practically raised Jadelyn since she was a small child. Her father hasn't always been this demanding, or demeaning for that matter. He used to be a kind man, but being the CEO of a company has its stresses. I'm not saying this to justify his behavior, goodness no! I am simply trying to shed light on my goddaughter's predicament at home. I am sorry that she never got to see him in the light, instead of always in the shadows." She gave me a soft smile before casually waving her hand as if she was chasing any negative thoughts away. "Now that you've distracted me with the past, tell me what is troubling you, dear."

"I feel like Jade's been hiding something from me. I haven't asked her about it, but I've felt the scar. She's never been insecure about herself before this. Did something happen to her when she was over in New Jersey?" I watched as her smile turned to a frown and her eyebrows scrunched together. I recognized that look as well; it was the same one Jade wore whenever I questioned her about her life over there. I groaned and shook my head. "Don't tell me you're hiding something from me too!"

"Oh, you know I don't like secrets, but this is one that Jade will have to tell you herself. It is not my place to gossip about her life story." I looked at her doubtfully, "Okay, I told you about her father, but that's all I'm saying."

"Meredith, how do I get her to talk to me about it though? She's so closed off, and I just want her to let me in." I looked down at my lap, my hands fiddling absently over my swollen belly. She placed her hand on my shoulder, her thumb rubbing a patient circle into the muscle.

"I know, dear. You'll just have to wait until she feels comfortable enough to tell you. I do imagine that hiding this from you is difficult for her. I can tell that she wants to give you everything; perhaps she is waiting for the right time. Or for you to figure something out?" She gave me a comforting squeeze before getting up. "Phew, all this inner soul-searching has whipped up an appetite for me. I'll go make some pasta, would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you." I gave her a small smile and watched as she walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and ran my hands through my red hair. The color was fading slowly, bringing back the light brown I was naturally born with. I figured it was time to grow up, because that was what needed to happen. I needed to be responsible, because how could I expect to keep my baby safe if I couldn't take care of myself? I pushed up off of the couch, and resolutely made my way to Jade's room. If she wanted me to figure something out, by golly, I was going to find something.

* * *

><p><em>Why does she have this shirt?<em> I held up a shirt that was all too familiar. The black material was worn and torn, the fabric soft underneath my fingertips. _This was the shirt he wore the day he was shot._ I poked my finger through the hole that had rested on his ribcage. The blood had long been washed away, but I could still see it soaking the area. I didn't realize that I had slid to the floor and rested my back on the wall until I leaned my head back. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye, the memories of that night seeping into my happy world. I crumpled the shirt in my hands, bringing it up to my face. I could smell the metallic twang and the faint smell of _him_ still lingering in the fabric.

"Cat? What… What are you doing in here?" Jade had walked into the room, leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. It was soon forgotten as she dropped it on her bed and stepped towards me. My eyes flicked up to her face, searching for answers to questions I never thought of asking. She moved to crouch in front of me, hands resting atop my knees and piercing blue eyes begging for an answer. "What's in your hands?"

"Why do you have this shirt?" I asked, my voice hoarse from the silent sobbing I hadn't realized I was doing. My hands trembled as the shirt unfurled in my grasp and hung over my knees. Jade's hands slowly took the black material and set it aside. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes spoke volumes. They begged me to leave it be, but a part of them looked relieved. Anger started to bubble in my chest. "Jade, tell me why you have _his_ shirt!"

"Cat, let me…Let me explain…" Her voice was hushed and it wavered. I pushed her until she was flat on her back. I could barely kneel with my distended belly getting in the way. She had her hands up, showing that I wouldn't get any opposition from her. I grabbed the flannel shirt she had on, almost ripping the buttons, and shook her violently.

"Why is this in your wardrobe, Jade? Do you have something to tell me?!" It was a quiet question, my throat still clogged with emotion. I couldn't wait for her reply; my fingers fumbled as I tried in vain to unbutton her shirt. I had to see if she had it. If that mark was exactly the same, but it couldn't be. She wasn't here; he was the one who was shot. _He_ was the one who had protected me, taken the bullet for me. _He_ had lain in a hospital bed for two days, had died twice, and bounced right back. She couldn't be him, could she? "Take this off, Jade! I want to see…"

"Okay, Cat, just…let me-" I glared at her, silencing her speech with just that look. She shrugged the shirt off, leaving her in a black tank top. My eyes were surely burning a hole at that spot, and my fingers played on the edge of her top. I heard her breaths quicken as I slowly lifted the hem and revealed pale skin inch by inch. I hovered just over where it would be, but it wouldn't because _she wasn't there!_ Jade's hands gently touched mine, and my gaze flicked up to see the icy blue that made me fall in love every day. Those same blue eyes had captivated me in a different light, a different face. "I'm so sorry, Cat."

"Please…tell me this is a dream, Jade…Don't be him…You can't be.." Tears blurred my vision as I shook my head. She gave me a sad smile, and lifted the tank top the rest of the way. She wiped away the tears, and closed her eyes. My world was crumbling apart right before my eyes as they set upon her skin for the evidence that I hoped wasn't there.

"I can't lie to you, Cat. In fact, I never lied, you simply never asked. I never wanted it to happen this way. Trust me when I say this. I have loved you ever since we set eyes on each other. It just took all this shit to happen for me to finally get my head out of my ass. I know that I have no right whatsoever, but please forgive me." Her words fell on deaf ears because I had tuned her out. I was glaring down at the exact same scar, with the same calligraphy glaringly dark against porcelain skin. My fingers traced the mark, the words, just like they had on the beach. _Bullet for my Valentine_. "Cat?"

"Get out." Her eyes looked up, pleading with me for reason, for mercy.

"Cat, please…" I sat back, my heart thudding in my chest, trying to escape from its cramped cage. My hands ensnared themselves in my now tangled hair, and a sob escaped. I flinched when cold fingers touched my chin and I shoved the offending hand away.

"I said get out! Now!" I heard her stumble to her feet, tripping on her shed clothes as she bent to pick them up. In her rush to heed my order she slipped on her way out the door. She gave me one last forlorn look before slipping out of my sight. The slam of the front door came moments after and the revving of an engine signaled that she had truly left. In that moment, I was alone, just like the morning he left me. All along, it had been her, and she never told me. She never once said anything to me. He was gone, and he had taken her with him. Meredith sidled into the room, only to find me disheveled and curled up in a ball.

"Oh, Caterina, when I said you needed to figure it out, I did not mean for you to find out like this. Never like this…" She knelt beside me, her soothing touch the only thing that lulled me to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

I smeared the tears that were streaming down my face with the heel of my palm. I needed to see straight; I had to because driving this fast and not being able to would be disastrous. I couldn't think clearly, let alone see clearly. This was not how I had hoped it would have gone. She wasn't ready to know. _We _weren't ready to know. Now I had ruined everything, and just like before, I was more alone than I had ever felt. My cellphone rang from its forgotten spot on the seat, its chime a beacon of hope in my quickly enveloping darkness. My shaking hand held it up as I answered with a hushed "Hello?"

"Jade, what the hell just happened?" Andre asked me, his concern evident with the calm he kept. I couldn't keep the sob held back, even when I bit into my knuckles. I was falling apart, and I wouldn't be able to fix myself. _Not without her, I'm not strong enough._

"She found out, Andre. She found the shirt…I was so stupid, I never should have kept it…Why the hell would I keep anything of his?!" I slammed my hand against the steering wheel, inadvertently hitting the horn and scaring the piss out of the people in front of me.

"You're talking about yourself, Jade. You were Jaden, not anybody else. I agree; you shouldn't have kept it because this is what happened. But you have got to calm down. You don't need to get yourself into an accident, because you have to explain yourself to her. Don't let her keep thinking that she hates you." I swerved out of the lane to avoid hitting a stopped car.

"But that's the thing, Andre. I deserve it; I deserve her anger, pain, misery. Whatever the hell she feels like putting on me. I will take it all because that is all I will ever get from her. I never wanted her to find out like this! I was planning it out, one step at a time. I was dropping hints at every chance I had and she never got it, Andre. Why didn't she get them?" My question went unanswered as I arrived at my unintended destination. I squinted into the darkness, seeing the light bounce off the shimmering metal.

"Because she only wanted to see _you_, Jade. _You_ were the one she wanted, not _him_. If you could have seen the way you two look at each other, I swear, your teeth would rot out. There was no denying what was going on between you and her, and it would be an idiotic idea to step in between that. Don't let her slip away, Jade. This is when she will need you the most, even when she doesn't want it." I shut off the engine and opened the door. He must have heard me slam the door because he asked "Jade, where are you?"

"I'm at Beck's RV." I whispered, now realizing where my distraught mind had taken me. Why of all places, I don't know. Perhaps I was getting my resolution all in one night. If he wanted my life ruined, what better way to show it than right now?

"Why are you there? Don't do anything stupid, Jade. I'm coming." I could hear him grabbing his car keys off the wall and him running out of his house. I took those two steps up to the door, and rapped my knuckles on the metal frame.

"Too late, Andre. It's far too late for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I won't say that I'm back, because this was on a whim. My caprice led me to write this, and I'm kind of wondering what the hell is going to happen next. Until next time, I suppose.<strong>


	28. Blood and Tears

**So, last time I left you off with a cliffhanger, and here's the ending to that cliffhanger. I'm not done with the story, but it only has a few more chapters left. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to it. I have no excuse except for my mind simply lost interest for a while. I needed to take a breather, and apparently the breather has stopped. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, so cherish these while they last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, or anything associated with it. I don't even own the idea to this story. This doesn't mean you can steal it, because stealing is wrong, and it would make me sad. Do you want to make me sad? I hope not…**

* * *

><p><em>Blood and Tears<em>

_Andre's POV_

"Too late, Andre. It's far too late." I heard dial tone after she hung up. I growled in frustration, and almost chucked my phone across the car. I had run to my car as soon as I heard her lay on the horn. My fingers dialed another number, and I held it up to my ear not even knowing who would answer.

"Hey, Andre, why are you calling so late? It's like, nine o' clock?" Tori whined from her end. I had no time for her early sleep schedule, and growled into the phone. "Woah, no need to get growly with me, Andre…What's wrong?"

"Can you go over to Jade's godparents' place? Some stuff went down over there, and Jade's not really listening to reason…Well, neither is Cat. You're better at talking girl stuff than I am. I'll deal with Jade before she really screws something up." I rushed through it, not caring if she asked what happened. She didn't need to know the full details because that would only make this worse, and possibly add more kindling to the roaring firestorm that was happening right now. "Just, go over there, and make sure that Cat understands that Jade loves her no matter what she tells you. Don't ask too many questions because it will not help the situation whatsoever, okay?"

"Um, okay? I'll head over there right now. Is there anything else you need me to do, your highness?" Her cheeky attitude was not what was needed, but it would have to do to get Cat through whatever the hell was going to happen next. I gave a noncommittal grunt and hung up before she could complain. I pressed my foot on the gas, causing my poor firebird to screech across the city. I would have to repay her with a long wash and a good wax. Right now though, my concern was on what the hell Jade was going to do at Beck's.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

Apparently my trembling knock at his door wasn't loud enough. I stood there for what felt like forever before my anger bubbled up again and rose to the surface. I slammed both of my hands on the cold metal, causing the solid to indent under the force. I growled again, taking part of my frustration out on the trailer if its owner was nowhere to be seen.

"I know you're in there, Oliver! I saw your fucking truck parked around back! You wanted to talk, well I'm here to talk!" I shouted at the closed door, demanding my ex's presence. He had ruined any chance of my happy ending ever since he turned his back on me. He just couldn't have been happy for me. Beck made his decision when he coerced Sinjin into changing me back, and wrecking the poor kid's body. He wanted war now he was going to get it in full force.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. I have wanted to talk to you all summer, and yet you choose to come now. Why so late, Jade?" His voice came from behind me. I turned on my heel to see him leaning causally against the hood of my car. I sneered at him, motioning for him to get off before he lost a leg.

"You probably know why, Oliver. You wanted my life ruined ever since the change. Why did you change your mind? You supported me in the beginning. What happened?" I held my hands out to the side, not so much as a challenge but as an effort to understand. His face scrunched up and I could see him stick his tongue in his cheek. Running his hand through his hair, he started to pace in front of my car.

"Did you ever stop and think of how your behavior would affect me? I don't think you did, ever!" His calm voice cracked and I saw the wild look that had seeped into his eyes after I had taken Cat as my partner.

"What behavior? You told me to blend in, act like one of the guys! Hell, you even taught me how to do half of that shit anyways! You encouraged my behavior!" I took a step closer, ignoring the little voice in my head that warned me to stay back. He had stopped and his back was turned to me. I couldn't read what his expression was, nor did I expect him to strike out at me. I barely had enough time to duck back, narrowly avoiding his clenched fist.

"I was waiting for you to see reason, Jade! I was waiting for you to fix whatever the hell went wrong and just come back to me! I never wanted this to happen, but apparently you were okay with the end result! You found your sweetheart, and I lost mine!" He swung again, this time he clocked me in the jaw. I felt my teeth clack together, and tasted blood. I spat and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"So, you don't pull your punches anymore. That's good; it means you finally grew a pair! Who knew it would take me dumping your sorry ass to protect your image! I didn't want anybody to see you as gay! I cut off the relationship because I wanted to keep you in the limelight. What good that did me, huh?" I stepped back, away from the shadow of a man I had once known. I checked my teeth, hoping none of them were broken with that last hit. I couldn't deal with the dental fee at this point.

"I wanted you all to myself, Jade, no matter what you looked like! You were my girl, from middle school until Sinjin fucked it up with his damn chemistry set! I had to teach him a lesson, understand? He shouldn't mess with other peoples' business, because the end result is that you get fucked up in return." He growled it out, his perfect white teeth glistening in the dim moonlight. I shook my head, disgusted by what I had missed the entire time.

"You really aren't the guy I thought you were, but I guess being head over heels in love with you blinded me to that. The Beck I knew never would have hurt Sinjin, never would have laid a finger on him. You broke his legs, his jaw…That kid has to speak through a fucking computer to be heard! How could you willingly go through with that, Oliver? Did what happened to me really make you change this much, or was this monster hiding under the surface the entire time?" I felt for the knife that was still clipped to the back of my jeans. Thank god I hadn't dumped it in my room and left it there. I hoped I wasn't going to need it tonight. Beck chuckled and clapped his hands slowly. He took a menacing step forwards, noticing my hand behind my back.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time, Jade. You just were too stupid to notice; too distracted by a childlike innocence to really see beneath my smooth skin. You're an idiot for falling in love with her. She doesn't love you like I do, and she never will. I am the only one who would tolerate you mood swings, your affinity for scissors and violence, your depravity and love for the darkness that hides in all of our hearts. Can't you see, Jade? That you and I are cut from the same cloth? I was just better at keeping it hidden all these years. Nobody could see why I stayed by your side, and yet everybody thought that I was the one fixing you. Haven't you ever wondered why I let you torture Tori, or lock Robbie in his locker? I find those actions just as enjoyable as you do, or did. When you changed into "Jaden", you turned over a new leaf, so to say. You made me sick, watching you be all sweet and polite and caring. You stole the attention away from me, and ruined what we had!" As he continued, his voice grew in volume and his hands moved erratically. He was coming apart at the seams, and blaming it all on me. My anger fizzled out at the realization that he really wasn't the man I thought he was. I pitied him and what he had truly shown me. The real him was nothing like the boy I first fell in love with.

"You can't blame me for something I had no control over, Beck. Maybe this happened for the best, but it doesn't matter now. Cat found out, and almost threw me out of the house. What we had, it won't happen because I was too much of a coward to tell her all the times I had the chance. You kept me from doing so; you told me to keep it a secret. Now I know that everything wasn't about me like I thought. It was all about you. You were the center of attention, and you just couldn't stand it when the crowd of screaming girls' attention switched to me. How did it feel to be the one cast into the shadows? Did it hurt? I hope it did, because you might be able to understand half the amount of pain I am going through. I left my heart in that room that night I changed back. I miraculously got it back when she accepted my affections. Now, it's been placed in her hands and I have no control over what the hell she does next with it." I could feel the sting of tears at the back of my eyes, and I pressed the heels of my hands to suppress the rising ache. I tried to keep my tone level, but my voice failed me just like everything else had. "You wanted my life ruined from the start, and I really was too much of an idiot to realize. Well, I hope you're happy now, because it is in shambles. I am falling to pieces and I don't know if I will ever get put back together. She was all that mattered to me; the baby was going to be mine. I was going to be the best damn parent I could be, even at my age. I was going to prove that I wasn't a screw up like my dad thinks I am. Now, well, now it's just a matter of time before more shit hits the fan and I'm left here to waste away in the dust."

"You think I care about what happens to you? I wanted you back since the day you changed. I didn't care what you looked like, sounded like, felt like, as long as you were mine. She took it all away from me, with that damn geek's help! If I had the chance, I would do so much worse to her than I did to Sinjin. I would wrap my hands around that pretty little throat of hers and squeeze until the light faded from her eyes. I would make you watch as her last breath-" I stopped his violent description with my knife at his throat. I could feel every muscle twitching as if I was connected to a live wire. I watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down his throat, pressing just underneath the gleaming blade.

"Don't you ever threaten her, Oliver. I won't hesitate to slit your throat right here and now if you do so again. What does it matter to me if you die and I'm held responsible? My life is already over, and I'm the one to blame. With you out of the picture permanently, at least Cat will be safe. She'll be protected from the likes of you and I, because Andre and Tori and Robbie will keep her that way." I challenged him, pushed him against the frigid steel of his trailer and hitched the knife higher until it was sticking under his chin. I finally saw a tiny glimmer of fear in those black eyes of his. He was beginning to understand what she meant to me, and how much of my life was gone because she had rejected me.

"If you want to keep her safe, you better do it now. Because I will never stop, Jade, not until there is no one left between us. You were mine to begin with, and you will be mine until death do us part." His hand came to rest on mine, urging me to apply pressure, to pierce the skin and draw blood. He grinned, proving that he had truly lost his mind. "Go ahead, Jade, cut my pretty little neck. I'll enjoy every second of it."

"You asked for it, and now you're going to get it." I pushed forward, seeing the point prick the skin and add a dash of red to the tan expanse. I stared at it, the color so innocent compared to the darkness that clouded his heart. My senses dulled as I became consumed with the detail of that single drop of blood. I didn't even notice the red and blue lights that started to flicker and reflect off the metal background or the urgent voices shouting behind me to lower my knife. All I felt was the low rumble from Beck as he laughed at my hesitation.

"I always knew you were a coward, Jade. You missed your chance." He hissed as my hand was ripped away from his throat and forced behind my back. I snapped back to attention when I felt the handcuffs wrap around my wrists and cinch tight. "Good luck protecting her from your cell."

* * *

><p><strong>And guess what, another cliffhanger! Yeah! Revenge against all those who have left me with one! Hm, what happens next, I wonder? Stick around, and you might just find out.<strong>


	29. Misunderstanding?

**A few of you might recognize a character that I am bringing in. I kind of like him, and he's going to be my special "hopper", meaning he'll bounce around between my stories. He knows about it too, I might add. I wonder what you guys think of him though. Let's see, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: As I have said multiple times before, I do NOT own VicTORious, and I probably never will. I don't even own the story, but that doesn't mean you can just steal it. Plagiarism is mean, and stupid, so don't do it.**

* * *

><p><em>Misunderstanding?-Vega POV<em>

There she was, sitting in my interrogation room looking lost, dazed, and confused. I had never seen this girl so broken nor so still. She almost seemed like a statue, barely twitching a muscle. I had dragged her in a little after nine o' clock; my watch red a chipper eleven twenty-five. I groaned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I hoped it wasn't going to be a long night. Picking up a cup of coffee Andre Harris had brought in I walked out of the second screen room and stopped just before the wooden door that would let me into her silent domain. Taking a breath to steady my nerves, I realized that I wasn't all too comfortable with the idea of questioning her while she was like this. Unfortunately, this was the job I had been gunning for, and I was damn well going to do it. Something must have happened for her to snap like this. It was my job to find out what.

With that thought in mind, I twisted the metal knob and strode in. Sitting down in front of her, I set the coffee next to her clasped hands. Her vacant stare was haunting, and I didn't even receive a blink in response. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes, hoping to get something. Finally, those green-blue eyes focused on my own and a flicker of emotion appeared before vanishing once more.

"Officer Vega, what a wonderful surprise." Her voice drawled as she leaned back in the chair. Somehow, she made it look comfortable even when we had it specifically designed to make the person sweat. Then I remembered that I was talking to the girl who had a little case of sadomasochism and that this was probably not her first rodeo in bad chairs. She pointed at the cup of coffee, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, that's for you, Jade. Also, it's Detective Vega now and I would appreciate it if you called me that." I was trying my hardest to be formal, but not to appear cold. Andre had hinted that Jade was not herself and was going through a rough time at home, whatever the hell that meant.

"Why sure, David, I would be delighted to." She bowed her head in mock obedience, and I shook my own. Well, she certainly wasn't acting out of the ordinary, but she was an esteemed actress from Hollywood Arts. I couldn't take her behavior at face value or she would pull the wool over my eyes. Her hands fumbled as they reached for the Styrofoam cup and I could see the tremor in her grasp. A flash of white teeth in a barely contained grimace belied the trouble stirring just underneath the surface.

"Jade, you know that you're in big trouble, don't you?" Her eyes squinted in offense, probably upset that I had talked to her like she was a child. She was behaving like one and she would get treated like such. "You have to possibility of being charged with aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, if Beck so chooses to press. Right now, you and I are going to have a little chat about what was going down before the police showed up and promptly brought you here. Do you think you could take this a little more seriously?"

"I suppose, but tell me this, Detective Vega. Why did you not arrest Oliver?" She had set her cup down and had her hands splayed out on the metal surface of the table. Her pale skin was almost luminescent in the fluorescent lights. The constant flickering of the light was to agitate the eyes and to cause them to tire more quickly. This whole room was designed to break the toughest criminals, not scare young girls. I cleared my throat, suddenly wishing I hadn't worn a tie to work tonight.

"Because we don't make a habit of arresting victims, Jade." Her hands clenched and her limbs shook for a split second. She looked like she was fighting against throwing herself across the table and doing something she might regret. She took a calming breath and the tremors stopped. "Why were you at his place, Jade? It didn't look like it was going to be all about peaceful reconciliation. What could he have possibly said that make you threaten him with a knife?"

"Why do you care, Detective? It's obvious that he's the victim and that I am the offender. Why haven't you simply tossed me behind bars with the rest of the garbage you pick up off the street?" The chilling calm in her voice made me pause before I answered. I hadn't been a beat cop in a while, so I wasn't in the habit of taking vagrants off the streets anymore. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I pondered what I was going to say next and tried to choose my words carefully.

"I don't think it's that obvious, Jade. I know you, and you seemed to have turned a new leaf. You haven't threatened anybody, beaten anyone, nor destroyed anyone's property in over a year. Of course, I don't know what you were doing over in New Jersey, but you haven't gotten any smudges on your otherwise clean record. Since you turned eighteen, your misdemeanors as a youth can easily be brushed aside and hidden under the rug. What I don't understand is what would possibly make you break at nine o'clock at night and attack your ex-boyfriend. Can you explain this to me?" I propped my elbows up on the table and rested my chin in my open palms. I was trying to ease into an informal tone, hoping to get her to trust me a little more. I had never fully understood the way she ticked, but she was Tori's friend and I was willing to try. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. You had to have some reason for your behavior tonight."

"Why? I can't even say that it was a misunderstanding. I can't explain it away with puppies, kittens and damn rainbows! Oliver isn't the same guy he was two years ago. I feel like I don't even know him anymore." Her fingers tapped on the table and she took a sip from the probably cold coffee. Judging by her disgusted grimace, my guess probably wasn't too far from the truth. She sighed and set it aside, no longer interested in the gift from her friend. I wish I didn't have to have it checked when he did, otherwise it would have been piping hot, and just what she needed to give her a little more fight. The girl I was looking at was just a shadow of the ferocious teen who once tormented my daughter. I didn't know her, not anymore.

"I can't say that I understand what you mean. I thought you and Beck had ended it on good terms?" I leaned forward, curious as to what she would say. I saw a flash of pain in her eyes before the icy glare came back.

"I thought so too, until he started stalking and harassing me." My eyebrows rose, this was new information to me. I rested my hands on the table and looked on in shock. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her head was bowed, a typical sign of defeat. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Jade?" She threw her head back, a low chuckled rumbling from her chest. She was laughing at me, and I bit my tongue to hold back a snarl. I wasn't interrogating a cold-blooded killer, or a hardened thief. This was a broken girl who was used to being ignored or feared. "I'm serious, Jade. This isn't a laughing matter."

"No, but who would have cared? I'm just a stupid troublemaker with no life ahead of me." It sounded like a practiced line, something that she had repeated multiple times as she looked in the mirror. I caught her frigid gaze, seeing the colors shift to heavily favor blue. This was the sight of a girl who had simply given up for whatever reason.

"Jade, you can't honestly believe that. What about Andre? Isn't he your best friend?" She nodded, breaking our apparent staring contest and looking away. My next question caused her to freeze altogether, and her face crumpled. "What about Cat?"

"What about her, Vega?" She tried to keep her voice level, only to fail miserably. I had struck a nerve, a pretty raw one at that. Her usual cold tone of voice was broken by the quiet tremor, hinting to her distress. I had to play my cards right if I wanted her to open up. I didn't know the exact type of friendship she and my daughter had, so I wasn't sure how she would react to pressure from me.

"Well, haven't you two been in a relationship these past few months?" I got another nod, and her lip quivered just the tiniest bit. Her fingers clasped her elbows, muscles tense under her pale skin. "Jade, what happened tonight? What made you confront Beck?"

"He's been ruining my life ever since I-" She stopped short, her mouth closing with a sharp click of her teeth. Now I knew she was hiding something, but what could it possibly be?

"No, you don't get to pretend that I didn't notice that. You are going to tell me, Jade, and you are going to tell me now. This is your chance to prove to me that what you did was a provoked attack in self-defense. I don't want you to go to trial, Jade. Not when Cat needs you the most." I decided to play the guilt tactic, fully knowing that Cat was four months along. I had seen how protective she was whenever they would come and pick Tori up. She never left her side, always had a hand on her lower back. There were also those special moments, where it seemed like it was just the two of them and they were lost in each other's eyes.

"I can't…Detective, she doesn't want me anymore." Those word were hushed enough that I had to strain my ears to hear them correctly. I sighed heavily, not wanting to deal with teenage drama any more than the next parent.

"Why would you say that, Jade? The last time I saw you two, you were inseparable. In fact, you've always been that way. You were like that with Beck until you went to New Jersey. And then this crap happened, and you've left me with little to no idea on why you would do this. Cut me some slack, Jade and give me something." My patience was beginning to wear thin, but I couldn't lose it on her. She was just a lost young woman who had done the wrong thing. "What tipped you over the edge, Jade?"

"She threw me out of the house, Vega. She found out about something, that she wasn't supposed to know, but that I knew she would find out about anyways." She clapped a hand over her own mouth, her eyes flashing in surprise at the information that spilled forth. I waved her on, glad to finally be getting somewhere. She shook her head, letting go of a held breath. "Beck had been threatening me ever since I came back. He said he was going to hurt Cat if it was the last thing he would do. I lost control, and the knife was in my back pocket from my shift at my godfather's club. If you guys hadn't shown up, Beck probably wouldn't have been alive. I'm sorry."

"So you did it to protect her. That's the Jade I know, the one everybody knows now. There had to be some reason as to why you would jeopardize your future. Now that I know this, you're going to need a good lawyer to push this blame off onto Beck. Andre said he had already been contacted by one; said the guy knew what you would be going through." I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it and waved at the officer at the end of the hall. He in turn led a tall, skinny but regal-looking man towards the room. The briefcase in his hand was floating with his easy gait. There was nothing out of the ordinary man, except that his skin appeared stretched over his skeleton, just barely enough muscle underneath it. The steel rose on his lapel glinted in the flickering lights of the hallway and drew my attention from his lean face. He held out a hand, and I shook it with a grin. "Thank you for coming. Your client is right in here."

"It is no problem. I wish you had let me talk to her sooner, Detective. This is out of protocol and you know it." His voice was airy, with a cool undertone lacing it with authority. I stepped out of the way and allowed the lawyer entrance. He took my place at the door, giving me a slight nod before I closed it and headed to the other room. I watched behind the one-way glass as the man strode in and sat in front of his shocked client. His outstretched hand was met with a pale one, his bony fingers clasping around cold one. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss West. My name is Craven Lurence, and I believe I can help you out of this predicament you have gotten yourself into."

"Why do you think you can help me? I don't have any money to give you." She struggled for the right words, shaking her head. A low chuckle emanated from the man as he waved her thoughts off.

"Do not worry about payment, Miss West. I am the kind of man who works for your kind of trouble. You see, I have a client who is just like you. She spent four years in prison wrongly accused of kidnapping and raping her best friend. It was a long and hard fight, but she is now free and happily married to said best friend. I plan to make sure that such a happy ending happens to you. Please get comfortable, Jade, because we have much to discuss." He unclipped the briefcase's clasps and opened it. Pulling out a large file filled to the brim with papers, he casually flipped through until he found the desired page. My gaze flicked to glance over Jade one more time. Her jaw was hanging open just the slightest bit, and her eyes belied the shock and confusion she more than likely felt. I shook my head, a small grin splitting across my face.

"Good luck, Lurence, you're going to need it." I scratched my neck before leaving the two to privately converse their battle plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, he's been brought over from my other story. Unlike Abrams, he actually knows the two different Jades. Don't worry, I have a special plan for him. Thanks for reading! BlueWolf Leader~ Out<strong>


	30. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, or any of the characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and for yours. I will put them back once I am done with them.**

* * *

><p><em>The Truth Will Set You Free-Andre's POV<em>

Well, this was quite the predicament when I had the time to sit down and think it all out. Here's what happened so far. Cat found out Jade's secret and threw her out of the house. Jade drove over to Beck's place and threatened him with a knife. The cops showed up, took her to jail and she was interrogated by Detective Vega. Also, I got this weird call from some fancy schmancy lawyer named "Mr. Lurence", whoever the hell he is I hope he can get Jade out of this hole.

I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do now. I sent Tori to be with Cat, and I can't see Jade because she's being held indefinitely for now. I know she's in for it, even though her records have been expunged. She doesn't have a ton of friends in the police department, and I'm pretty sure everyone in there knows her name. I couldn't imagine what it's like sitting in a holding cell with fifteen other people, and I'd rather not find out.

Right now, I was sitting outside Pietro's house, my fingers drumming along the leather of my steering wheel. I knew that I had to do something, but I had no idea if I was ready to do it. Jade needed help, but I could only do that from the outside. I had to see how bad the damage was. Tori had left this morning and sent me a worrying text. Cat was despondent, not even talking to her. Taking a deep breath, I pop open my door and slide out. Tapping the top of my car, I look up at the building, contemplating on what I would say when I stepped through those doors.

"C'mon, Andre, quit acting like a wuss and get your ass in there. What do you think Jade would say if she saw you right now, hm? Probably call me a pussy or something. Let's go." I shook my head and rolled my shoulders. I knew Jade would be laughing at me if she saw me acting like this. It's not like I'm going to fight or something. I sure as hell don't know what to say to a grieving girl though. "Ahhh, crap, what the hell am I going to say?"

I closed the car door and scuff my shoes on the asphalt. Enough dodging the situation, I need to do this.

* * *

><p>Pietro and Meredith both answered the door with this distraught look on their faces. I had asked for Cat, and they showed me to her locked door. Left to my own devices, I was now confronted with this challenge that I had no idea how to face. I raised my hand and rapped my knuckles on the wooden surface; the staccato beat seemed to echo through the empty hallway. I waited a few seconds to see if I would get an immediate response or not. I figured I wouldn't, so I tried again. This time, I got a muffled reply that sounded similar to "go away".<p>

"Cat, it's Andre. Could you open the door? I need to talk to you." I kept my voice level, trying not to give away anything yet. I thought I heard a sigh and the bed squeak a little. Then I heard the tumblers in the lock give way as the door creaked open. The gap revealed a tear-streaked face and sorrowful eyes.

"What do you want, Andre?" Her voice was hushed and ragged, probably because of her crying. I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to buy some more time to explain this better.

"I'm here to talk, like I said earlier, Cat." She squinted at me and scrunched up her nose. I could just imagine what she was thinking. "No, Jade didn't send me here. I came of my own accord, and I have to tell you about what I know. Will you please let me in?"

"Fine." She stepped back, leaving the door open for me to push through. She went to sit on her bed, her head facing down and her hands entwined. "What do you want to say?"

"Well, I want to tell you that I know. I know everything." I watched as her eyebrows came together and her lips pursed. She was confused. "I know about Jade and Jaden; that whole situation. I've known for a while, in fact she came straight to me when she changed back."

"Why didn't you tell me, Andre? Why did you let me believe every lie she told me?" Her hands were grasping the bed spread and I could see her knuckles turning white. I held my own up to show that I meant no harm whatsoever.

"She didn't tell you any lies, Cat. She simply stretched the truth. She felt horrible for what she did, and I'm sure she was working up the courage to tell you. How would you have believed her? How do you think you would have reacted if she had outright told you?" She was shaking her head in disbelief. "That's exactly what you would have done. Then she would have shown you the scar, that tattoo that she got. She was going to tell you, Cat. You just found out before she had the chance to scrounge up whatever courage she had left."

"She should have trusted me more!" She raised her voice, and her tears started streaming down her face again. I wanted nothing more than to stand by her side and comfort her, wrap my arms around her and give her a shoulder to cry on. I wasn't here to do that though. I was here to make sure she was safe, the baby was safe, and to keep Beck away. "Andre, why wouldn't she tell me this?"

"Because Beck was threatening you and the baby, Cat." She sat up straighter when I said that. I ran my hand through my braids and took another deep breath, one of many.

"You mean, all those nightmares she had?" She looked down at her hands then back at me. "She kept saying something about 'he hurt you, Cat' or 'I couldn't protect you'. She was scared?"

"Yes, she was scared for you and that kid. You're her family, you've always been her family. I'll admit that she was stupid when she ran out of that room, but she was terrified of what you would do. She didn't know if you loved her or Jaden, and that decision has haunted her since then. You would not believe the amount of times I found her sitting outside my house, clawing her eyes out and pulling at her hair. She was so angry at herself, and absolutely terrified of what Beck was going to do. He was making her a nervous wreck, and there was nothing she could do." I moved to sit beside her on the bed, trying to make her see the situation better. She kept shaking her head, disbelieving my words.

"Why didn't she call the police if he was doing that? Why would he even do that? I thought he loved her?" Rapid fire questions were not my strong suit, so I tried to concentrate on them one at a time.

"You know how she is with the police. She had a record as long as her arm!" She stopped me to say,

"Most of it was property damage! She didn't have any violent crimes on it." I nodded, and finished what I was stating before.

"She didn't trust them, anyways, Cat. Who would believe her story that her ex-boyfriend was threatening her? Does Jade even look like the kind of girl who would say that?" Cat shook her head, sniffling and wiping a few tears away. "Exactly. Beck flew off the handle when Jade changed. She broke up with him to allow his image to remain intact. I think that broke his resolve, and we finally got to see the messed up person he really was. He took great pleasure in watching Jade torture people. He would pretend to be the righteous boyfriend who had the terrible girl that threatened and injured people without thought. He reveled in the idea that he didn't even have to do anything to provoke her. She was insecure and he led her to believe that he could walk out any second and not think anything about it. He used her for his gain, Cat. Now his twisted form of "affection" has reared its ugly head. He's become obsessive and violent. We haven't seen Sinjin in months, have we? That's because Sinjin was the one who changed Jade, and caused all of this mess. Beck almost killed him when he found out that Jade didn't love him anymore."

"Wait, Sinjin caused all of this? How?" I let out an exasperated sigh, trying to remember what Jade had said about it.

"Some kind of wonky chemistry experiment. He thought he had made a love potion and put it in Jade's coffee one day. Obviously it backfired, and Beck manipulated him into reversing the effects. That's why Jade left you alone in that bed. She didn't expect that to happen, in fact, she probably wouldn't have had sex with you until you were married! She resigned herself to her new life as a guy and she was willing to wait for you. Unfortunately, that joojoo juice ruined everything, and viola, here we are. Jade's in jail because when you threw her out of the house she went to Beck's RV-" She stopped me again, this time with a raised hand. I growled as I ground to a halt in order to hear what she had to say.

"She's where now?" There was that concerned tone of voice that had been missing the entire time I was here. I had finally caught her attention, and she very obviously was interested in that last part.

"She drove over to Beck's in a fit of emotion, be it rage, panic, depression, whatever. I guess she was ready to end it once and for all between them. Unfortunately, the cops showed up just as Beck provoked her into attacking him with her trusty switchblade. He tricked her over the edge, and she fell for it. Now she's sitting in a cell waiting for trial." I took a breath and shrugged my shoulders before letting it out. "She was trying to keep you safe, Cat. That's why she kept this a secret. Beck's behavior led her to believe that if she told you, he would do something drastic."

"But she tricked me, Andre." She looked up at me with those doey brown eyes that Jade had fallen in love with every single day. I could understand how Jade felt, although my feelings towards Cat were more brotherly. I reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ears, my thumbs tracing her cheek bones. Kissing her forehead, I tried to let her know how much Jade really loved her, despite everything that she believed.

"She did it to keep you safe, Cat. Yeah, some of it seemed really stupid, and it was. But you know her, Cat. How many times has she lied to you because you would have reacted badly?" I could see her trying to count the amount of times, and it was going to take a while. "Okay, I phrased that badly. What I am trying to tell you is that she did everything to protect you. She's been your guardian ever since she met you, and you know that. Don't try to tell me I'm wrong. Ask yourself this, Cat, do you still love her?"

"That's a stupid question, of course I do-" She paused, blinking her eyes multiple times as if coming to a realization she had yet to face. "She told me she loved me ever since we met. She never lied, and she never told me because I never asked. Would she have?"

"I'm sure she would have struggled, but yes. She couldn't lie to you, Cat, not anymore." I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her shift from anger and despair to concern.

"What have I done, Andre? How can I fix this? Where do I even start?" Another round of rapid fire questions was not what I was hoping for, but at least we were heading in the right direction. I put my hands on her shoulders, settling the nervous energy that was starting to seep into her muscles.

"You can start by forgiving her, then yourself. I think we need to talk to somebody though." I quirked an eyebrow as she nodded resolutely. She stood up abruptly and grabbed a flannel shirt that was lying crumpled on the floor. Shrugging into it, she sniffed at the sleeves and threaded her fingers through her mussed hair. Then she turned to me with a fire in her eyes and her shoulders squared.

"I want to talk to Beck." Oh shit, that's not what I wanted to hear.


	31. A light in the shadows

**I do not own the VicTORious TV show. I just like to use the characters for my own stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Andre's POV-Pietro and Meredith's Residence<em>

She stalked out of the room, and I was hot on her heels. Each determined step striking fear in my already stressed out heart. These women were going to be the death of me, I just knew it.

"Cat, did you not hear a single word I said in that room? You cannot be serious right now!" I reach for a hand in an attempt to halt her stride. She was having none of it, and my fingers just missed her wrist. Her next step turned her completely around and I was faced with a fiery brunette.

"I want to talk to him, Andre. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I deserve answers, and I want him to leave us alone." Her voice was ragged, the tears from earlier still staining her cheeks and tugging at her vocal cords. When I make no move to reply, she resumes her noisy exit of the house. Meredith and Pietro must have gone out to dinner or something. There's no way they would let her leave in this state. I wasn't about to do so either.

"Cat, I can't let you go alone." I hear her scoff at that and I bite my tongue. Sometimes she and Jade were too similar; it was no wonder they fell for each other. "He's crazy, Cat. You wouldn't believe the detail in every letter. He wants you out of Jade's life, permanently. You know what that means don't you?"

"Yes, Andre, I do. But I can't let him control Jade like this. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be doing this." I shake my head, not believing what she was saying.

"Did you happen to hit your tiny head on somethin'? I'm pretty sure I just told you that he was loco way before all this stuff happened. You can't honestly believe I'm letting you walk out of here-"

"I'm going to talk to him, whether you want me to or not." My hand finds purchase on her shoulder and I'm finally successful in halting her movement. I whip her around, placing both hands on her shoulders. I look at her eyes, the pupils almost eclipsed by the brown. She was determined to walk out that door to the detriment of her health.

"Cat, you aren't thinking clearly right now. Remember that you're not just risking your own life." That caused her to pause; her hands instinctively reaching up to caress her growing belly. "Jade would kill me if I were to let something happen to you. I would do anything to keep you safe, just like what Jade was doing when you asked her to leave. While she wasn't thinking clearly either, she imagined that she was doing what was needed. She was willing to risk everything to keep you safe. You, on the other hand, are not going to be given that opportunity."

"How do you plan on stopping me, Andre? You wouldn't lift a hand against me." She took a step back, hand grasping the handle to the front door. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

"That's why I'm going with you." A crooked smile crept its way across her face. I take her hand and pull her into my side. "You think I would risk Jade's wrath but letting you waltz right into danger? I don't care if she's sitting behind bars right now, I'm not about to invoke that kind of curse and misery. Come on, we'll take my car."

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV- East Side County Jail<em>

"Hey, you, with the fuzzy caterpillar on your face. Yes, you, I'm talking to you." I crooked my finger at the officer who had his feet propped up on a rickety old wooden desk. I watched as the toothpick that had been twitching back and forth between his thin lips stopped its repetitive motion. He plucked it from his lips and flicked it into the garbage can. His irritation was palpable as he promptly stood up and strutted over to where I was glaring from.

"What do you want, West?" He tapped his baton against the bars, smirking at me. I tilted my head back, not surprised at all that he knew my name. It wasn't like I had lived a life of petty crime or anything.

"You do know that I requested not being in a cell with other people, right?" I quirked a single eyebrow at him and wondered if he had heard the other stories about me. I looked at the nametag on his shirt, the gold plate reading "Ramirez". I chuckle quietly to myself, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Sorry, West, we don't give special privileges to repeat offenders. Just because you have had more than your fair share of stays in here, doesn't mean we have ta be nice to you." He leaned against the concrete wall that stood as the right side of the cell. I clucked my tongue at him and shook my head.

"Oh, Ramirez, surely you've heard what happens when I don't get what I want." I cooed at him, sliding my hands down the bars. I stepped to the side, allowing him to see the full view of the cell. My roommates had met an early demise when they thought to test my patience. "I didn't kill them, but they certainly won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Holy sh-" He reached for the keys at his belt, fumbling with the loop. I stepped back, holding my hands up as he shouted for back-up. I shrugged and sat on the bench that was so kindly provided by the system. As the other guards rushed in, I simply crossed my legs and rested my interlocked fingers on top of them.

"What the hell, Ramirez?! We fucking told you to keep an eye on this bitch!" Officer Olson shouted at the stuttering Hispanic as he hoisted an unconscious prisoner up by the armpits. Two other officers had accompanied the flustered Olson, both of whom were familiar with me and my antics.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! How did you not notice this? Are you deaf?" Tybers smacked Ramirez on the back of the head causing him to wince. I smirked and shook my head, shrugging at the incredulous looks sent my way. "West, why the hell did you make this mess?"

"They wouldn't leave me alone, Tybers. You know how much I appreciate my personal space." I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my fingers in response. He approached me, his green eyes flecked with gold that shimmered in the flickering light. He was one of the nicer jailers, and he was one of the few that never treated me with disgust.

"You smell like a bar. You been drinking under age, West? I didn't think that was your style." He smiled at me and held out a hand. I gratefully took it as he escorted me from the cell. He looked at my reddened knuckles, noticing the scrapes and the bruises along my neck that were barely covered by my hair.

"You do know that I got a job at my godfather's club, right? I'm working as a bouncer there." I popped my jaw, feeling the muscles creak at the movement. My fellow peers had fought back, but they weren't used to fighting. "These girls were easy pickings. I told them not to put me in there with them."

"Well, you should have yelled a little louder, Jade." His voice was quiet as he led me to the infirmary. As we walked down the long hallway, his own set of keys rattling with every step, he kept looking at me. "That makes me wonder, why are you so calm? I've never seen you like this before. Has something happened?"

"More than what you could image, Matt. I don't even know how to tell you." I was having trouble keeping my mouth shut it seemed. I could feel the slow ache starting to creep up in my hands so I flexed my fingers in an attempt to soothe it. I felt his hand on my shoulder; his acceptance was a simple comfort inside the stone walls. "I messed up pretty badly, and I'm not sure I can fix it."

"Well, talk to your old pal Tybers. You know I've always been one for gossip. I'm sure it's not something I haven't heard it before." His eyes twinkled with mirth, and I wished how he was right. I shook my head, not entirely convinced that I should fill him in. We waited silently as one of the nurses assessed my injuries. She wasn't too gentle about it, although I was used to the lack of sympathy here. When she left to fill out the paperwork, Tybers turned his attention back to me. "Jade, whatever has you rattled, you know you can talk to me about it."

"You know my boyfriend, Beck?" He nodded, eagerly waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I might as well get most of it out there, the parts that most normal people would believe anyway. "Well, after a few unexpected errors, we had a falling out. I fell deeply in love with my best friend, and now he's pissed beyond belief."

"And you ended up in here how?" He looked around the concrete building, his blond hair shone in the fluorescent lights. I could see just a few hints of gray at his temples. Despite the job that he held, he somehow still found joy in life. I was envious of what he had, and what I could have had if I hadn't gone and screwed it all up. Now, the cold walls were resolute in sucking away any good feelings, any hope that one might have left. I shivered at the thought of being stuck in here for the rest of my life.

"He threatened to hurt her, Matt. I had to keep her safe, and the only way I could do that was by scaring him off. Unfortunately, the little worm chickened out and the cops showed up. I wasn't going to kill him, just rough him up enough to understand that I was not going to play by his rules. Now, I think I've lost everything and I don't know how to get it back." I sighed and massaged the backs of my hands. The mild sedative that the nurse gave me did little to numb the pain. I guess they wanted me lucid enough to walk back to my cell.

"You said he threatened her?" He asked and I heard something different in his voice. I nodded, not entirely sure what he was getting at. "Do you have anything that documents this? Phone calls, texts, letters?"

"Yes, he would send me letters with pictures, detailing what he wanted to do to her. They gave me nightmares, and you know how difficult it is to scare me, Matt." I saw a dangerous gleam in his eye that made me pause. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Because I know you, Jade. The only reason you have been in here time and again was for either revenge against someone who deserved it, or to protect someone you love. I don't give a damn if you're a lesbian, but I'll be damned if you let your happy ending slip through your fingers. What was the name of you lawyer, Jade. Larry? Lawrence?" He stood up and pulled his radio off of his belt.

"It's Lurence, and why? We've already discussed what I have to say at my first court appearance." He held down the call button and relayed a quick message to the desk sergeant to get my attorney here as soon as possible. After doing so, he gave me a smile that reached his eyes, crinkling the slowly growing crow's feet.

"You've gotta trust me on this one, Jade. If there was ever a kid I wanted to keep out of the system the most, it's gotta be you. For the past four years, I've seen the darkest part of you. Now, when I'm just beginning to see a change, it's all getting pushed aside. There's a snow ball's chance in hell that I am going to let him do this to you." He clasped his hands on my shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. I give him a questioning look, still not entirely sure what he was going on about. "I've got an idea about how to get that crazy ex to keep his distance."


End file.
